Song of the Wings and Claws
by LenShigure
Summary: In the lands of Lyssia, it was rumoured that the Dragonlords were long gone. Or was it? This epic storyline told of an unlikely Werelord that Drew's alliance will encounter. But was he a friend or foe, when the Cats are after him as well? R&R
1. Prologue

**I've just read the first 2 books of WereWorld and I truly like the concept of it – a medieval world where Were-creatures are not beasts of the night but nobles holding the right to rule. It is indeed a fresh perspective that doesn't stretch too far.**

**So I've decided to write about this series! This is kind of a spin-off of the original storyline yet connected at the same time.**

**Pardon any mistakes I made and hope you can review (: you'll get a banana.**

**Here it goes!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Legends spoke of majestic Werelords who shared Lyssia with their human counterparts. They roamed the lands, seas and skies, conquering all with their claws and paws and fins and wings – from Were-Sharks entwined themselves in the waves of the White Sea, to Were-Jackals who braved the torrents of sand and heat, to the Catlords of Bast.<p>

Ah yes, and the Wolf – rightful King of the Realm.

However, they are not made of malice, for one must not judge another simply by appearances. They might transform into all manners beasts, aye, but essentially they were nobles, and though they held the rights to rule over the Seven Realms, were they not "humans" as well? What defines a "human" exactly? Once we looked past their facets, we could all co-exist peacefully.

And co-exist we did, but wars broke out.

Of course, it was not all to blame on the Werelords. Like humans, each of them yearned for more land, more resources – more power. Clashes of boundaries regularly happened, and Lyssia was without peace. The dark era of civil wars – the "Tyr Oran" – seemed without end, until the day when a Were-Wolf stood up from his land and united the broken nations into a single kingdom, and proclaimed himself King Wergar. Feared by other Werelords and respected by his people, he maintained peace throughout the Realms without conflicts.

For some reasons unheard of, some Werelords have gathered under the Catlords of Bast, and together as a massive battalion they marched towards the mist-shrouded town of Ziroga in the North-Western corner of Lyssia. Wergar sent his emissaries and eventually found out that the expedition was conducted to raid the natal territories of the Dragonlords.

Ah, yes – the Dragonlords, you must not have heard of them, eh? But of course, you'll know soon. You want to know more about them? Fine, fine. You see, the Dragonlords are amongst the rarest of the Werelords. They are mighty creatures, yet they never participated in power-struggles, nor rule over any region – they stick to their roles as Keepers – by having long lifespan, they bore the responsibility to record all histories and happenings within Lyssia in their own tome, and only translate the content within when requested by magisters and scholars. It was said that they have the ability to control nature, and thus a cult of Drakonism was born in the towns surrounding Ziroga to worship these legendary Werelords. Although some people respected them, most of them are fearful of what the Dragons can do.

And so the Catlords, bellowing their mission in preserving the peace in these lands, gathered support from other Werelords and people began their assault. Many civilians were killed, powerless in front of the Werebeasts, and when Wergar arrived at the scene, he almost couldn't differentiate between the crimson sky and the blood-stained land. He was all too late.

The Dragons fought hard, though their face were puzzled and covered with bewilderment. The Catlords brandished silver – the bane of the Werelords – and soon all but one of the Dragonlord fell.

Wergar watched helplessly at the torn man, who have had his torso gashed and with silver-headed arrows pierced throughout his frame, and their visions met. He knew that man – the head of the Dragonlords by the name of Lakirain, who have shared so much of Lyssia with all of his Kingdom, the man who was his Magister and Advisor when he seek help after gaining the throne.

"This is not the end." The last Dragonlord barked, smirked, and fell. The wisdom of ages gone from his two green orbs. The Were-Wolf has thought that his old friend was vowing revenge of some sort.

Little did he knew that preceding the Dragon War "Tyr Terak", he would be betrayed by his allies, paving the path to his own demise. And the words from the last of the Dragons carried much more meanings into the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Anddd that's all for the Prologue! The new characters, places and storyline will be coming up soon, stay tuned~<strong>

**P.S. The names of the Wars etc are self-made. They are in a supposed ancient language of Lyssia that the Dragonlords used to record history.**

**Who is narrating this old fable? You'll know in due time. :D Reviews?**


	2. Waiting for something, awakens

**Chapter 1! The story finally begins. I kick start this arc after Prince Lucas took over his father's throne, while Drew and his alliance (Gretchen, Hector, Whitley, Duke Bergan, Count Vega etc) escaped the chase of the Catlords into Dyrewood. Hector, the magister, holds a scroll passed down from his forefathers, and from it, a prophecy unfolds.**

**Any reviews will be great, and if there's an improvements needed, please tell me (:**

**EDIT 7/7/2012: Thank you all who have read the story and reviewed! ^^ They made me happy and motivated me to keep writing. On hiatus still, but rest assured this story WILL be completed~  
><strong>

**_Edge of twilight: Thank you (:_  
><strong>

**_BigTom217: Haha sure I definitely will continue writing XD  
><em>**

**_arrowhead154: Yes it will get much more epic soon :D Wait for it!  
><em>**

**_Hornet394: When I started writing my story was the only one in the category, and I am determined to finish this saga about DragonLords. (: I will continue to write and update!  
><em>**

**Let us begin.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The hot afternoon sun beamed above the treetops, as birds chirped within the canopies. Occasionally, small woodland animals peeked from their dens and inspected the passing party with interest. A young man with brown hair walked in front, flanked by two ladies, followed by a gruff man and a boy clad in black. A man with sharp facial features, whistling, strode behind them.<p>

"No one would have known about it until you pointed it out, Hector. Thank you." Duke Bergan said, his voice slightly muffled. "You've done well, and lived your talents as a magister."

"It's…what I should be doing." The young Boarlord replied, clenching to a withered scroll. The party hurried on, with objectives in sight.

"We must hurry; the Catlords will be after _it_ too." Drew muttered, clearly aware of how much time they have left, before it's all too late.

It has been weeks since Lucas claimed the seat of the Ruler of Lyssia, and along with his fellow Catlords, the Were-Lion chased Drew and his team out of the capital. The party fled into Dyrewoods, contemplating their next steps, when Hector suddenly voiced out the need to go to a place they've never heard before.

_ Tyr yer kit keuy_

_Legk royar icth ka_

_Akelos sabe, burut te sha te burut_

_Largn, Leron, Terak, Tokeg_

_Tyr te owaru_

_Kime shin ta, kime sha?_

* * *

><p><em> The land shook with battles<em>

_Once more the beasts roared_

_Allegiance sworn, blood-kins dying in one another's blood_

_Wolf, Lion, Dragon, and Skull._

_End this war once and for all._

_Who shall live, who shall die?_

* * *

><p><em>2 days ago…<em>

"Hector, what is it that you're holding?" Gretchen asked. The young Boarlord simply glanced sideway at her, and looked down onto the parchment again. Strange words were written on it in a strange language, with faint translations of the patois scribbled by his late father.

"Something I found from my father's mansion, I have a feeling that it's really important." His voice was husky, made worse by his thick black coat even under the scorching sun. The new Boar made the Were-Fox shivers, as she nodded a reply.

_So what now, foolish brother. Are you going to stare at this scroll all day or what? Haven't I told you that my little shadowy "friends" here knows what it is for._ A rasp rang within his head. _Somehow, it's important, so I'm going to tell you. Only once, so you'd better remember, fat-boy._

"Shut up, Vincent."

"Hector? Did you say something?" A concerned Drew asked.

"No, nothing. It's fine, I'm just trying to figure out something." _O Foolish brother, are you even listening? I said "Ziroga", are you dimwitted or what? _Ziroga? I've never heard of that name in my years as magister.

"Duke Bergan, do you, by any chance, know of this place "Ziroga?" Hector inquired, hoping that the experience of the Bearlord may grant him an answer. The old Bear stopped in his tracks with a sudden jerk, and the entire party was brought to a halt as well.

"…Where did you get that name from?"

"It's just…somewhere we have to go. Somehow, it will all make sense." Hector fumbled through his words, while at the same time scolding himself for listening to that dead, wretched brother of his.

Duke Bergan eyed the young man warily, well-aware of the plight affecting him. The death of his brother still haunts him.

"Have you heard of the Dragonlords?..."

* * *

><p>"My Lord." The hooded figure spoke. "It is time."<p>

"Speak clearly, Rat." Lucas scowled. He sat crossed leg on the throne, his magister kneeling before him. Around the great hall, guards and Catlords of Bast stood ready and alert.

"Prince Luc-"

"_King _Lucas." The young Lion snapped. He was not in a good mood today, knowing that somewhere out there, his rival still lives, and still on the run.

"_King_ Lucas." Vankaskan sputtered. "The time of the prophecy has come. This scroll-" He reached into his robe and pulled out a withered parchment with his claw-like hands. "spoke of the Dragonlords, their legends, their power, and their fall."

Lucas had not the slightest idea what the WereRat was pulling, but he signaled for him to continue, ears cocked. "I'm listening."

Vankaskan nodded, and proceeded to recite the history of the fabled Dragons. Even the ranks of the guards standing post began to murmur. Lucas scowled, he has heard of the Were-Dragons before, and he understood that it was his kind – the mighty Catlords – that have wiped these abominable reptiles off the face of Lyssia. He knew that they were strong creatures, able to command the forces of nature as their arms, and with wings so vast that can block the sun. Indeed the Dragonlords are the embodiment of the land, sea and sky themselves.

"I know this already, Rat." Lucas brushed his golden fringe away from his face, revealing a pair of glinting eyes. "But the Dragonlords were extinct, centuries ago, the same era that the wretched Wergar fell. Why are you telling me this?"

"Oh, my Lord, they were dead alright, but not all were gone." Vankaskan's monstrous face remained hidden beneath his cowl, but Lucas could feel a tinge of smirk from him. "This scroll is the first half of what it originally was, unfortunately our men has failed in scouting the other piece. That traitor of Boarlord must have destroyed it. But the lines on the parchment were clear –

_Terak shil zhyi hoc_

_Largn shil yore sheq_

_Uruk te miran, ku ruk loa_

_Ziroga shin ta, sai Terak shin ta_

_Akelos, tyr te owaru_

_Shiru kane_

"Wait! What nonsense is this? This is not our tongue."

"Do not be angry, my Lord. This is the tome of the Dragonlords, a dead language that only a few non-Dragons understood." Vankaskan remained in his kneel and continued. "One being Wergar, and one being our late Boarlord. And fortunately for us, he has left us rough translations of the passage."

_After the Dragons disappeared_

_The Wolf died and lived_

_Kingdom chaos, as new generation rise_

_Ziroga still lives, last Dragon still lives_

_Ally with, and end the war_

_Flowing white_

"'Tis what the prophecy goes, my Lord. The blood of the Dragons still flow in the corner of our kingdom. A Dragonlord is easily recognizable by its…strange features, and this one is 'white'. The Dragons are keeper of the history, and watchers of fate – whatever they have written down are true and will come true. As your magister and advisor, I humbly yet strongly ask for a scouting party to seek the last Dragonlord out and make him our ally. With him on our side, we will definitely win the war against the Were-Wolf."

Is that so…? Lucas sank into his thoughts, his mind whirring with information. For a while, all was silence as the men waited for the young king's decision.

He opened his eyes.

"Vankaskan, you will lead the hunting party for only you hold the knowledge to this absurdity. You may choose any men from the Lionguards you want. Go in a caravan, in a group of 10 men to navigate through the dense forest around Ziroga easily." Lucas commanded. "Find him, and make him join us. If he refused, kill him – Drew might be on his tail as well, if Hector too knew of this. Do _not_ disappoint me."

"Yes, my Lord." Vankaskan hissed with glee. "It will be done."

* * *

><p>The deer stopped grazing and looked up, ears cocked, listening for any movements. The air was still, the forest was quiet. But she knew – something is out there, watching her.<p>

She stomped her hoof, and took run. A figure exploded out from the bushes and sprinted after her. The chase continued until the duo burst out from the forest onto a grass prairie. The doe stopped and looked at its attacker, her ebony eyes reflected an image of a young man dressed in light cloth and leather padding, his fist clenched around a crude steel dagger. He too, stopped, and their eyes met. It was a communication between predator and prey, a clash between survivals.

_I will hunt you, I apologize._

_ I accept your hunt, but I will run._

As quickly as the mild pause, the duo took run again.

"Thank you." The young man muttered as his slit the deer's throat, letting the blood flow into a container made of tree bark stuffed with spices and salt. After the blood is drained, he let it coagulate with the ingredients while he expertly gutted the animal. From his experience in the hunts, he knew that the innards must be removed from the flesh or the meat will decay quickly, not to mention if the stomach and intestines deteriorate it would contaminate the flesh. He laid the organs out, spreading a light layer of salt over those that he wants to keep – lungs, stomach and intestines (cleaned, of course), heart. He skewered the liver and left it on the forest floor, as an offering. He doesn't know who exactly he was offering to, or why he does it – he just knew. _Like courtesy in return for the kill, I guess._ He tied the carcass onto his back, and hurled the preserved innards and blood into his rucksack. _This deer will keep us two warm and happy for quite a while._

"Evaxus, welcome back!" A meek but cheerful voice greeted the young man as he entered the house.

"Yea, I brought back a deer, Rei."

The young man Evaxus hurled the carcass onto a pile of straw and stretched. He brushed through his striking white hair with his fingers, pushing back his fringe from his ice-blue eyes. In front of him at the doorway stood a young girl the same age as him with pale glass-like skin and heterochromatic eyes. Her iris shone a brilliant emerald-green on the right and hazel-brown on the left. _She still looked so weak._ Evaxus frowned. _But it is good that she is getting better._

He reached out a hand and patted her on the head, her golden hair flowed between his fingers like silk. "Let's prepare dinner now, lil' sis." She nodded and grinned, and in his mind he couldn't help but think of their first encounter.

They were no biological siblings, of course, it was all merely in the name. The night from 3 years ago still vividly played in his mind, and his past still haunts him.

* * *

><p><strong>I am slow, I know D: Apologies!<strong>

**I have the whole plot in my mind, I just need time to pen them down.**

**I have yet to read the newest books in the series (Plot-wise, I'm still at Rage of Lions ''), so pardon me if anything goes wrong in my story.  
><strong>

**I am working on Chapter 2 right now.  
><strong>

**Be prepared for the details on the Dragonlord, their story...Everything will fall in place, soon.  
><strong>

**As each player of the plot come together, the legend will unveil itself!  
><strong>

***dramatic music*  
><strong>

**And as my style goes...TEASER TIME 8D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"This world...this world has changed."<em>

_"I'm just a passerby running from fate, hiding from its venom."  
><em>

_"Join us, Dragonlord - and help us win this war!"_


	3. Voices that kept on calling

**Finally, it is here – the next Chapter to Song of Wings and Claws!**

**One long chapter ahead, so get ready :3**

**I've decided to do some modifications to my workflow. So here's the new plan - this chapter, along with the next few, will be covering the DragonLord history as well as Evaxus/Rei's background. As for the main plot (i.e. Drew and the Rat), they will come right after this arc.**

**And for those who guessed the TEASER line, YES it is from Vankaskan, the Rat. However, I'm not including the scene in this Chapter (it will be up after this "Past" arc is over) – apologies!**

**So for now, I hope you'll enjoy reading about the background stories!**

**Thanks for following my stories and reviewing :D Here are some replies to those I have yet to PM:**

Hornet394: You're correct! But this chapter will not contain that scene yet XD Argh, I have not been reading Wereworld recently and may have lost touch with some characterizations. Thanks for telling me – I will definitely write better (:

**Let it begin.**

* * *

><p>She had found him lying motionless outside her cottage in the mud in the midst of a storm. The winds were howling and the rain was merciless.<p>

She was not sure where he came from – the nearest village Ziroga was miles away, and in the darkness of this night no one would venture through the thick foliage of the Drakewoods. Did he fell from the sky along with the lightning that has struck the earth? She was unsure, but he was wounded very badly, with wild gashes across his body and blood oozing out of these cuts. The only thing she knew was to provide assistance to this helpless lad – she couldn't leave him here to die.

Rei was a weak child ever since she was young. Born along with 5 brothers and sisters, she was the youngest and frailest of the lot, falling sick so often that she hardly left home. Her pale skin combined with undernourishment made her look ghost-like. But what made her truly different were her eyes – one that shined green like a serpent's scales and one that glittered with the brown of wet earth. "She is a demon spawn!" "She was born with an unlucky star, don't go near her!" "That girl is a witch! She is cursed by the Dragons!" Rei was shunned by the villagers, and eventually even her family looked down on her in disdain. Her family name was taken away from her; she was eschewed from the rest of the village, and forced to live by herself in the outskirts. No one would pay her a visit – even bandits and highwaymen would steer away from her little shed. She survived by herself, but barely, with a small vegetable garden she tended to. Sometimes though, when the weather turns bad, she'd have to live with tree roots and water for days.

So when she tried to pick the injured boy up, she fell down instead.

The boy still lay on the ground, still as a lifeless body. But Rei was not one who would give up this easily. Gritting her teeth, she flipped the boy onto his back and managed to drag him to the doorstep. The storm was getting stronger, and the wooden floor creaked with disgruntle as the duo's moved across the front door, through the minute kitchen, pass the narrow stairway, to the granary-cum-storage room at the back of the house.

"Now, we need to get you cleaned up." Rei puffed with exhaustion, but moved with fast enthusiasm and brought in a pail of water.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes.<p>

It was unfamiliar surroundings as the sight of wooden planks and straws greeted him.

He tried to move, but a sharp pain shot up his back. He looked down – his torso was stripped naked, and his chest was bandaged spartanly with strips of rough cloths. He scowled, looked around, and was glad to find his battle gear and weapon piled at the corner of this cramped room. His instincts told him to grab his garbs and leave this place - who knew if there were soldiers lining outside, ready to strike.

"Ah, you have finally woken up." A girl with flowing golden hair appeared at the doorway carrying a pail of water. "I've just got some water from the river nearby. Are you feeling better?" She looked skinny, if not emaciated. Her arms trembled with fatigue, yet she lugged the bucket without faltering. The young man frowned and glared ahead, muscles tensed.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." The girl smiled and said. "I found you outside in the rain. You were hurt badly, but now you seemed to be much better."

"Did you…" The boy looked down onto the bandages and gazed forward again. "…do these for me?"

"Yes. I wouldn't say my skills are the best, but your wounds are cleaned and nicely wrapped up." The girl giggled, her voice is like silver bells. _If the water she used is from the river…in this rain, how many times did she moved back and forth for a stranger like me? _The boy continued to frown."My name is Rei. What about you?"

"…Evaxus." The boy muttered, and proceeded to unwrap the bandages.

"Hey wait! You're still injured; you're not supposed to….what?" The girl Rei yelped in alarm, and immediately her voice turned to astonishment. Underneath the soiled cloth, dried blood flaked off like crimson snow, and beneath it, only mere cuts told of the wounds that were once there. He stood up from the haystacks and picked up his clothes. They were dripping with water and no traces of mud or blood remained. _Such a kind girl, but I must go._

"Thank you for your kindness, Rei. But I cannot stay. I will repay your gratitude after I'm done with all those treacherous Cats, when the insignia of the Dragons shine once again in the clear sky." Evaxus said as he pulled over his sleeveless leather armour and secured his sword in his belt.

"…Cats? What cats? There are no cats around here." Rei replied, puzzled.

_How dense can this woman be? First she let a stranger into her house with no vigilance. And now-_

"We are at war, young missy. Have you been in your byre for too long? If I stay here and dilly-dally, Ziroga will be destroyed. My people are fighting. My father is on the battlefield right now, King Wergar is on his way, and-"

"Evaxus, I don't know where you came from, but there is no war right now." Rei broke in, coughing. "Ziroga is still here. There are no soldiers, no war. And Wergar has been dead for years now." She looked at him somberly, and Evaxus stopped in his movements. He took steps back, and his eyes widened in confusion and shock. _Years…?_ His mind whirred as he tried to recall what has happened before this. _Think, Evaxus. Think!_

In his mind's eyes glimpses of memories flew past. He saw a crimson sky, the Catlords were howling, and blood flowed streams. The clashes of the factions were a blur. He was young as compared to the rest of his people, the mighty DragonLords, but he was already a full-fledged warrior. _These are not important._ _Think further._

Memories flooded his mind. A scene began to play.

* * *

><p>Angry mobs kept on coming.<p>

There were waves of them, and behind them, Catlords raged on on their mounts. So far, the humans were no match for the Dragons, and even though some villagers have been lost in the process, the war has yet to announce the winner.

"Evaxus! Where have you gone?" A man clad in red armour shouted. "How many times must I tell you, you are _not_ allowed on the battlefield!"

"But I didn't kill anyone, Father! Besides, this is a war, and we must defend our home!" A 16-years old boy retorted. "I merely, uh, stopped them in their tracks."

"We don't need anymore ice statues around, young man." Though angry, the man let loose a smirk. "Do your part by protecting the village and the fledglings, then. _They_ are the true defenseless ones." On hearing his father's words, Evaxus scoffed.

"There, there. Don't be so hard on him." A woman walked into the tent. "Lakirain, we've received a messenger hawk. Wergar will be on his way soon. We'd just have to hold the lines." The man Lakirain nodded and stood up, brandishing his weapon – a glaive carved in the shape of a gaping dragon skull.

"This war is inevitable. It has been foretold by the stars, but we will see how the outcome goes." Lakirain walked out of the tent, but paused in his tracks. He turned back and spoke to his wife. "Rezca, should anything happen…we must keep the prophecy true. It is the will of our forefathers. You know what to do." Then he breathed fire onto his glaive, and the dragon skull gleamed with flames. Indeed he was the unrivalled warrior, chief of the Were-Dragons – Lakirain Firehorn.

And that was the last time he'd seen of Father.

Some time later, a fellow dragonkin, soaked in blood, came to the tent, bringing the report that the Catlords had wielded silver – many comrades have fallen, and the vast army is approaching.

On hearing this, Evaxus immediately grabbed his weapon and charged out, but his mother pulled him back.

"Mother! What are you doing? Haven't you heard that? Father is somewhere outside facing those despicable Cats. I need to help him!"

"Listen to me, Evaxus. He will be fine on his own. Now, we must leave." Rezca grabbed him and ran, Evaxus had no choice but to follow. He heard a scream coming from the front of the tent, and saw a silver knife being driven through the chest of the messenger. As the body fell, a pair of yellow eyes glared at him. Both of them continued running as hostile hisses and purrs closed in on their tails. _Am I going to die here?_

They burst into the middle of the village square, now devoid of life. The women and children were moved to a safer place beforehand while the men joined the ranks to fight. Evaxus looked back – they were surrounded by 3 Were-Lynx, each of them holding a silver switchblade. A small band of humans – followers of the Catlords – appeared behind them. All of them reek of blood, and gazed hungrily in the duo's direction.

Evaxus gripped his sword, but his hands were shaking. Two of the Lynxes charged towards him, and he parried the blows as he unsheathed his blade. The silvery sheens flashed around him, and though he sustained multiple cuts, Evaxus was glad that they weren't too deep. The silver is the bane of all Werelords, and even with the high healing rate of a Dragon the wounds wouldn't close in such short span of time.

Near him his mother let loose a low growl as her claws raked across the chest of the third Were-Lynx. Each Dragon was born to control an element, and Rezca was one with Air. With a fling of her arms, a gust of current sent the humans flying through the air. Evaxus was panting and wanted to tap on his own Dragon, but in the close melee he could only focus all his attention on the lesser Catlords.

He was but a young child in front of the seasoned fighters, and soon he was overpowered. He was drained, the silver burning into his very core. His visions became fuzzy. Just as one of the Lynx jumped on him, knife aiming for his heart, an eruption of wind blew around him, forming a cyclone.

"Son, are you alright?" A concerned Rezca appeared beside him. She was tired as well, having sustained multiple gashes.

"Yes, mother. Thank you. I will continue to fight." He gritted his teeth, thinking back on his incompetence – how can he ever reach his father's level?

"Listen to me, Evaxus." Her gray eyes glinted with determination. "It has been foretold that this day will come, that the Cats will siege our fortress and the Dragons will fall. But your father and I knew that there is a prophecy to be fulfilled in the future. There will be another great battle, here in the same land. The prophecy can only be fulfilled by you, my son." A teardrop flow down her cheek as she leaned forward and hugged the young boy. Evaxus frowned in confusion.

"Mother…?"

"I'm sorry, Evaxus. Know that your father and I will always love you."

"What…? What are you saying, Mother? What do you mean?"

"Good-bye, my son. I'm very proud of you. You're a Dragonlord, a Keeper of Lyssia - you will understand all these in due time." She kissed him on the forehead, and then pushed him back. Her eyes gazed forward in resolution. She began chanting.

_"Acanta te Yyr ko Wej, kanar te koi, kaeru te vae. Imi tane Rezca te Terak ko shani ko puta, acanta vante ho sinn, acanta yuer ho tiag, oto ke ves…!"_

_Spirits of Air and Time, nymphs of space, hear my call. I, Rezca of the Dragons, shaman, healer, ask for you to open the voids of the cosmos, tear apart the fabric of the heavens, and send this boy away…!_

The cyclone gathered around him and their adversaries came into sight. They were shouting, but he could hear nothing. The Lynxes were pointing at him and seemed to be cursing, then they turned their attention to Rezca, who by now was worn out and collapsed onto the ground.

The gushing winds seemed to dissolve into his body, and the air around him burned up. Evaxus felt nausea and sick, as if something was pulling him apart from the inside.

A Were-Lynx raised the blade above Rezca's heart.

His mother smiled at him and mouthed something.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo-"

And everything sank into a suffocating darkness.

* * *

><p>Evaxus jolted with a start and opened his eyes. He was panting, and the girl was still there, a concerned expression sprawled across her face.<p>

"R-Rei," He calmed himself down, and tried to make sense of his situation. "Are there anymore…anymore Dragonlords out there?"

"Dragonlord? I've never heard of them. The only Werelord in Ziroga now is the Volan Family, Dracolord, Were-Flying lizards. They claim themselves to be descendents of the Dragons, though." Rei replied thoughtfully, then she coughed again. She seemed to be sweating.

_The Volans? I know them. They're lesser, fallen Werelords after the Tyr Oran that scouted the Drakewoods as highwaymen and robbers. Father has managed to bring them back to the path of righteousness by giving them jobs in Ziroga, but 'descendents of the Dragons'? What nonsense is this!_

He closed his eyes and thought through.

"This world…this world has changed."

"Pardon?"

_I'm just a passerby running from fate, hiding from its venom._

"I…I do not belong here, in this time and space. You might not believe me, but I think I'm the last of my people. There's something I must do, I must fulfill – but I do not know what it is. I-"

Rei tried to ask him some questions, but somehow there was an enveloping darkness encroaching her visions. Her head felt giddy, and her shoulders felt numb.

"Miss? Miss!" She collapsed, but just before hitting the ground, she felt cold arms on her back.

"It's okay…I'm just weak…that's all…" She mumbled something, and then she fell into unconsciousness.

"Young lady." Rei opened her eyes to find a scowling young man pouting at her.

"What happened…?"

"You have fainted." Evaxus said as-a-matter-of-factly. "And to be honest, you have _every_ reason to faint. You're undernourished, fatigued, has caught a cold, and your right ankle has had an injury – a sprain – for quite a while now. What do you think will result, if you go out into the cold for so many times for a stranger you don't know?" He was almost snapping when he said the last sentence.

Rei cringed. "I-I'm alright, you know. I've always been weak since young, so I'm used to it. Beside, I wouldn't want a dead body to remain in front of my house…" She pouted back at him. "But how do you know all these? You don't look like a scholar or a magister. From your get-up…are you a new DracoGuard? I don't remember seeing a DracoGuard with white hair though, and the lizard-head shoulder guard. Is it a new uniform?"

Now it was Evaxus' turn to cringe.

"Young lady, let me explain. One, my mother was a healer – I got my knowledge from her. Two, don't compare me to those lizards - that is belittling. And three, it is _not_ a lizard-head mind you. I wear the proud cranium of the Dragon on my spaulder, che." Evaxus frowned. "You on the other hand…where are your family? How can they leave you alone in the house while you're sick?"

"I…My family left me behind, because I'm different. I live alone."

"…Ah, I see." For a while, all was silence. "Erm, stay here. I've made you some food." He went out of the granary, and after a few minutes, he came back again. In his hands was a bowl of brown semi-solid victual. It looked horrendous, but the delicious aroma that reached Rei has caused her stomach to growl.

"Eat up; you need your energy and your proteins." Evaxus passed her the bowl of warm food. Rei puckered her brow as she reached for it. "It's fish stew – I tried my best, alright? Don't be picky."

"But…where did you get the ingredient from?" _I haven't had fish or meat in so many weeks, let alone storage of either of them. _She took a mouthful of the stew, and she could feel warmth and energy slithering down her throat. It was a simple dish, but for her who has been only subsisting on foraged plant roots and unripe fruits, this was pure bliss.

"I caught the fish, freshly-prepared. I added some salt and some tuber-thing I found in your kitchen." Evaxus shrugged. "You don't have much food left, though. How are you going to survive by yourself? Do you work? You don't look like a merchant to me; neither do you have crops nor livestock."

Rei licked the bowl clean. "I don't work – no one would hire me, but I am perfectly fine living by myself. I _had_ some crops in the front yard, but the weather has been so dry until tonight that they all died. I could salvage some, but I get my other foods from the forest."

_This woman…._ Evaxus glanced at her, whom face was shining with ingenuous glee.

"The food was delicious, thank you. I have no idea why, but you reminded me of my brother."

"Hmm…?" _She seems to have become chattier as she gets energized_.

"I'm 15 years old I think. How old are you?"

"16 winters old." Evaxus replied.

"Well…where are you from, exactly? And how do you ended up here?" Rei asked, her eyes that shone different colours staring up directly at Evaxus.

"It is…complicated. But hey, thanks for saving me. I'm a Dragonlord, son of Lakirain and Rezca, and I am the last survivor of the Dragon War that happened on this land half a century ago. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I believed that my mother the mage has used her magic to throw me here in the future. There is something I must fulfill in this era, and this duty will come to me soon. But for now, all I can do is to wait." Evaxus declaimed, looked at Rei again, and sighed. "You must think that I am lunatic, don't you."

"I believed you, Evaxus." Rei said. "There was an old man whom I used to go to in the village – he was the best storyteller. He would tell me stories of the Dragons who used to live alongside us humans in Ziroga, how they would bear their responsibilities as Keepers, how Lakirain had fallen in the great battle." Rei then took a glimpse at the white-haired boy in front of her. "And how the War has yet to be over, and it was the last of the Dragonlord's duty to end it."

The young man frowned. Old man? He must know something. I have to speak to him!

"But I have to warn you of something. Please do not reveal your identity to anyone else – The Dracolords deemed Drakonism as heresy, and anyone associated with the Dragonlords are tortured. If they realized that a true Dragon is among them, they will hunt you down." Rei spoke, concerned. "They see anything else out of the norm as a stigma. I was cast away due to my weak physique and peculiar eyes – your white hair will definitely divert attention to you."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." He turned and looked at his garments. _I cannot wear my armour nor carry my sword with me._ He thought for a while, and used strips of cloth as a bandana to hide his hair. He then wrapped his cape around himself as a robe.

"Rei, I'll head to the village to find the old man. Stay here and rest, alright? I'll be back as soon as possible. I've left the remaining fish stew on your table, so just finish it up when you're hungry."

"Be careful, Evaxus." Rei replied with slight hesitation in her voice. "He lives by himself in the small shed at the end of the village, past the village square. There shouldn't be a lot of people up and about at this time."

Evaxus nodded back, and flashed a smirk at her. "See ya, little sister."

He opened the door and left. The sun has just risen, painting the morose sky a light pink.

* * *

><p><strong>First part of the arc on the past! I'll be continuing it in the next chapter.<strong>

**Nothing much to say… well, look out for it soon! I hope.**

**Let me know if there are any mistakes or tell your opinions. (:**

**I promise this teaser is the 'real' one (and no change of plans!) XD**

* * *

><p>"<em>Remember, young Dragon – remember those lines of a prophecy you must fulfill."<em>

"_Sorry, Evaxus…but it seems like my body has reached its limit."_

"_Leave that girl alone! It is me whom you want – take me instead!"_


	4. Fire and chains

**EDIT 6/8/2012: I've finished this Chapter!**

**Sorry for the delay guys D: I have been extremely busy with my research work on top of everything else. So~ yeah. *gives cookie* don't be mad XD**

**Long chapter ahead~  
><strong>

**This is still the "Past" arc….it should end soon, and continue from where I left off with Drew and Vankaskan closing in.**

**I still haven't read 'Shadow of the Hawk' and 'Nest of Serpents' OTL I'm so slow…**

**I've replied everyone, have I? ^^ Thanks for the comments! I'd love to hear from you again, so flood my Reviews Box and Inbox, yay~**

**I've also been reading Light Novels ("**ライトノベル")…**I think my writing style might be influenced by it halfway through this Chapter ._.**

**Anyway, hope you guys will continue to support my works! I will do my best.**

* * *

><p><em>The old man knows something.<em>

_I need to get to him, I need to know the outcome of the battle, I need to know my destiny._

_He can help me – yes, he can._

_Father, Mother…I want to go back._

The lonely figure hurried on along the dusty road, his cloak and boots grubby with mud. The sun was rising across the horizons, breaking up the dawn with its golden arrows. Evaxus' eyes glimmered with a cyan blue under the orange light. He gritted his teeth as he wiped a drop of tear down his cheek.

_Father, Mother…I am still too weak._

Rei's cottage was situated at the edge of the forest, right next to the river that flowed down to Ziroga. Ziroga itself was a self-sustaining society, a town within castle walls flanked by mountains and forests on one side, and the seas on the other. It was a serene, warm town with a close-knitted community. The Dragonlords were amongst the first who stepped onto this part of Lyssia, along with the forefathers of the human population. They've transformed this barren land into a living town, and occasionally scholars and magisters would visit this settlement for the knowledge of Lyssia's history. The villagers were always welcoming, and so very often the travelers would settle down and became part of the community, too.

But in the years that have gone by, Ziroga has changed.

The castle walls were in ruins where the catapults struck when the Catlords siege the town – it gave off a melancholic beauty, somehow -, and there were guards standing by at the village entrance. _Is there such a need?_

"Halt there, boy. What business do you have here?" The DracoGuard on the left, a burly man who reek of alcohol, stopped Evaxus in his path. Evaxus looked up from his hood and assessed the man. _Height, around 190cm. Weapon, a battleaxe in sight. An insignia of the Volans, a lizard with wings, was worn on his armour. Defeating him is no problem._

_But only a fool would do that._

"Sir, I would like to ask for passage into the village. I am but a humble scholar here to absorb the knowledge that Ziroga has to offer."

"Ah…another one of those knowledge-seekers I see. Well, boy, you're welcomed in our village – only if you pay us some, you know, 'knowledge fare'." The man grinned, revealing rows of blackened teeth.

"Fare…?"

"Don't act ignorant, boy. Everyone knows that this village is a town is a hotspot for those seeking education. Of course you'll have to pay, just see it as some sort of tax." The other DracoGuard, a thin man with a gigantic piercing on his ear, laughed.

"I don't have any money with me right now." Evaxus muttered, a tinge of spite in his voice.

"No money huh? Then scram!" The semi-drunk Guard barked and pushed Evaxus back. Evaxus glared at them, but said nothing. This was enough to send a shiver down the men's spines.

"Come back when you have something for us, boy!" The Guard with the pierced ear grumbled, eyeing the young man as he moved out of their visions.

_I'll have something for you two – my fists_. Evaxus trotted to a forested area on the outskirts of the town, away from the greedy DracoGuards. _I need to find a way in_.

He treaded stealthily through the leaves, scouting along the castle wall's perimeter until he found a corner with the lowest height._ Here it goes._

Tapping onto his Dragon side, he froze the grasses below the wall and raised the ice blocks, forming makeshift steps that he could climb_. I'm quite the opposite of Father_, he mused. With great agility he threw himself off the castle wall and into a small alley between two houses. Now, find the shed at the end of the village.

He gingerly walked out of the shade, and let out an uncontrolled sigh as he took in the sights of the village. His memories of Ziroga from the day before were a big difference from the vista now. The humble shops and houses used to be painted with all sorts of colours – red, yellow, orange and others – has now become a dull lackluster gray. There was no one else in sight at this early hour except for a number of beggars sitting and lying down languidly on the streets. In the middle of the village square where a fountain used to be was replaced with a wooden stand and a stake. A blood-stained rope wound loosely around the pole.

Evaxus knew instantly that this was a torture platform, a podium to persecute criminals and innocent civilians alike.

Frowning, he looked to the other side of the village where the DracoLords reside. A mansion painted in gold and laced with exquisite sculptures stood firmly away from the gloomy town centre. A few DracoGuards on duty yawned and chattered amongst themselves. What diverse segregation. He clenched his fists, but resisted the urge to drag the Volans out of their comfortable fortress and beat them up on behalf of the suffering villagers.

He pulled his cloak closer to his body as he maneuvered around blind corners between the houses and walls, passing through the hauntingly silent streets like a shadow. With those bright blue eyes of his, he took down every detail of the alleys and tried to correlate with those in his memories. Eventually, he reached a run-down shed in the darkest, further corner away from the market and village square.

Cautiously he closed in, knocking on the flimsy door. A guttural voice replied with within.

"If you're debt collector from the butcher, general store, tavern or the DracoLords, then I have nothing to give you. Don't waste your time."

"Mister, I'm not here for such business. I am here to seek your wisdom."

"Hahaha, wisdom? This old man got nuthin', but if there's a soul who can make a conversation with me without eyeing my coins, then come on in." He heard slow, heavy footsteps, sliding of a wooden lath, and the door opened with a creak.

Nodding thanks, Evaxus stepped into the dimly-lit house. Situated at the corner of Ziroga, the house was flanked by two castle walls and dwarfed by the overshadowing concrete, making sunlight penetration almost impossible. The furniture were simple for a solitary man - a wooden chair and table next to the small window, a shelf filled with tattered scrolls and books, a dirty sink, and a floor strewn with crumpled papers.

"Don't mind the tardiness," The old man laughed. "Now, what can I do for ya?" He sat down comfortably on his chair, and Evaxus grabbed a stool and took a seat.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but I'll be frank. Rei told me about you – your knowledge of the DragonLords. I would like hear from you."

"Ahh, yet another young student disregarding his own safety. You aren't from around here, aye? Don't you know it is punishable by Volan laws to gain knowledge about the Dragons particularly?" The old man chortled.

"Then how about you? These papers on the floor, these writings – they are of the language of the Dragons. Aren't you being a hypocrite?" Evaxus, who have continued to keep his hood up and covered his face, said.

The old man eyed the parchments, and laughed once more. "You really are a stranger to this place. I'm the only man in this town who is able to read some of the Dragons' tome, so I make a living as a translator even though the progress is slow." He poured himself a cup of whisky and started drinking. "The Dragons…they are such mighty creatures. It's a pity they are gone now – I used to be part of the Dragon War, but alas, those were the long-gone days." He sipped more of his alcohol. "But I tell ya, boy – these DracoLords are no true rulers of this land. I work for them only for my meager salary."

"Speaking of the Volans like that, you're not afraid of punishment?"

The old man laughed once again, his face slightly red. "They wouldn't do nuthin' harmful to these old bones. They need me to translate the wisdom the Dragons left behind – so they can continue to milk money out of cash cows like you."

_ I have found the right person. He should be able to help me._

He pulled down his hood and unwrap his bandana, revealing his snow-like hair. He looked sternly at the old man with his iridescent eyes. The old man twitched his face in surprise, his mouth opened into an 'O'. But immediately afterwards, he calmed down and continued to drink his liquor.

"I need your help, mister. Like I said before, I need your wisdom. You came from the time when the Tyr Terak happened – you know the DragonLords were wiped out from these lands by the Cats." Evaxus said. "You have studied our tome, you know of our history. I need to know…how to get back in time." He thought of his parents and his fellow kinsmen dying in the battle, he thought of the crimson sky and the bloodied river, and the shrill laughter of the Catlords that rang throughout the battlefield. He gritted his teeth and controlled his emotions.

The old man observed him for a few more seconds, and finally said, "If you are a true DragonLord, show me one more proof."

Evaxus paused, and proceeded to pull down the cloth covering his right shoulder, revealing a blue tattoo. "The mark of a Dragon." The old man muttered in excitement, and eyed him again. "I know you, boy. I remember you now." He relaxed his tensed muscles and took a gulp from his bottle. "I will help you. I know who you are, boy – you are the child of Fire and Air. You are thrown through the fabrics of time and cast into the future. You seek ways to go back, aye?

Evaxus covered up his arm and nodded, finding it hard to conceal his own excitement. "50 years ago, at the time of Tyr Terak, Mother used her magic and teleported me to this era. Old man, I need to find a way back. I need to go back in time and help my parents – they wouldn't be killed if-"

"I don't know how, Evaxus." The old man sighed. "I am just a mortal who collects the relics left behind by the Dragons, nothing more. I am neither magister nor magick-user. But there is one thing I might be able to help you." He stood up with an effort, and shuffled to the book shelf. Sieving through his collection, he pulled out a withered paper.

"I can't read all of the words – the only ones I managed to decipher were 'To My Son' and the name of the author, 'Lakirain'." He passed the parchment to Evaxus, who gingerly took it. "It's a letter for you, from your father."

His heart pounded faster as he hastily yet carefully unrolls the fragile paper, revealing lines of faded ink.

_"To My Son,_

_ I know this is sudden, but we had no choice._

_ We knew long ago that this war will come, and our kinds will perish. It has been prophesized by our forefathers._

_ But there is another prophecy years later following a massive change of monarchy in the entire Realm – a prophecy that two factions will clash once again and raise evil forces. Only a DragonLord can stop and end it once and for all. I don't know what it is, or when it will happen – but you are the chosen one to execute it._

_ We will put our faith in you, son. Even though we may be gone – don't think about coming back to us now, it will never happen - we'll always support you spiritually. The DragonLords will always be with you - in the winds that flow alongside you, in the forests that you run in, in the waves that ebb, in the flames that light up the nights._

_ The time will come, and those in the prophecy will come to you – but for now, wait patiently, my child._

_ Your mother and I will always love you no matter what. Be strong._

_ Signed,_

_ Your Father, Lakirain"_

Emotions surged on within him as his visions became more watery. He quickly and silently rubbed the tears away, pretending that he was wiping away his sweat.

_I can't go back now._

_ I…I don't know what to do._

_ Keep it frosty, young man, keep it frosty._

The old man looked on as Evaxus held the paper stiffly with two fingers, gritting his teeth as small drops of tears betrayed his façade. He sighed.

"I have something that I have to be honest with you, boy, but before you get angry and freeze me here I want to ask you a question." The old man drank the last gulp of his whisky, trying to distract the white-haired boy. "I've been thinking about it for quite a while. You don't have to face me while answering, but do you know why did each DragonLord rule over one element, and how is it decided?"

"…A few factors will decide the elemental attribute of a Were-Dragon." Evaxus kept his head turned away from the elder, and spoke in a husky voice. "One, personality – even though it plays a smaller part in this. Dragons of a certain element will be deemed to have certain traits, for example, an Earth DragonLord will stand his ground no matter what – but again, these are only traits believed by others, it is just an exterior husk. I knew of an Earthen kinsman who just goes with the flow." He smirked forlornly, reminiscing the past. "Second – which is the most important part – would be the environment.

"Typically each fledgling – newborn – are able to summon several elements till adolescence. The element in which they are exposed to will decide what single element they will master. My mother was a free-spirited woman who grew up in the highest mountain where the tip touches the sky, and my father was the fiercest warrior our clan ever had who was once an apprentice of a blacksmith." By the time he finished, he had already folded up the letter preciously and kept it within his cloak. "And I was gifted with Ice due to the ferocious blizzard that hits Ziroga when I was young. It brought many of the younglings with it – that's why Ice Dragons are not very common."

Nodding with understanding, the old man continued, "Since you told me so much, I will return you with some information about Tyr Terak. Have you wondered why did the DragonLords fell even though they were so powerful, commanding the forces of nature itself to do their bidding?"

Turning to face him – his face now clear of redness or tear marks – the young Dragon shook his head slightly.

"For one, the Catlords wielded silver – one simple slash can take any WereLord's life, and that's how they maintain their tyranny over Lyssia now."

_ …The Catlords have taken over the throne?_

"Secondly, the Dragons are powerful but few. Ziroga may be their natal territory, but most of the populations were humans – DragonLords do not add up to high numbers. You know why? That's 'cause your kind – no offence meant – have special 'rules' to follow. Dragons have a much longer lifespan than a typical WereLord, and with such great powers and long lifetime the DragonLords can easily take the entire Realm as their own. But they do not – because their numbers are so little."

_I know that – we Dragons mate for life, and even so finding a 'soul mate' is difficult. Rearing a child takes a long time too, that's why. They don't mate often. Or something like that…along that line…or something._

The old man was smirking when Evaxus sank into a deep thought, his face an utter seriousness but seemed to be in confusion.

"Young man, perhaps one day you will understand. Hahaha!" The old man laughed, but turned to face the boy with a sorrowful look.

"Now, I have a confession I have to make to you. It is fully understandable that you will be angry, and you might kill me on the spot. I accept that – truth is, the reason why I settle down here in this forsaken place was that, I'm waiting for you to appear."

Evaxus scowled. _What is he trying to pull?_

"After the Tyr Terak, as Lakirain and his fellow Were-Dragons have been annihilated and Wergar returned to his country, I realized my foolishness in participating in the war. I shouldn't have followed my younger brother to join the army for the war, 50 years ago. I was a student – or slave, if you call it – of one of the Cats' magister, and I learned my language skills from there. After the war, I stayed back in Ziroga and helped to build it back. I witnessed the rise of the Volans that proclaimed themselves DracoLords, I salvaged all DragonLord artifacts I can find, I learnt the language slowly – all these to make up for the crime that I've regretted, even now."

"Old man…what do you mean." His face darkened with seriousness.

The old man sighed.

"I was amongst those who were after you and your mother. I was one of those who forced both of you into that tight situation. I was with the Were-Lynx that took _her_ life." The elderly man shook his head solemnly. "I'm sorry."

_That explains it._

_ No wonder you researched so much about us, knew so much about us._

_ No wonder you were 'waiting' for me – you knew that one day I will come._

_ You…_

"Murderer!" Subconsciously a voice within him told him to keep calm – to not let emotions overrule his actions, telling him that taking the life of this defenseless old man would not change anything. In fact, it will only alert the Volans, and bring only troubles.

But the thought of his dying mother, the tears on her face as she painstaking protected her son, overrode his normally sensible self. In the split seconds he leaped towards the old man, an ice dagger formed the moisture in the air was held in his clenched fist and poised over the neck of the sullen elder. The old man could feel the temperature of the house dropping as icy breath formed from the air he exhaled. In front of him, Evaxus' pupils became the slits of a reptilian as his skin hardened into spiky plates. Teeth sharpened into fangs before him as the boy let out a low growl.

"I'm not afraid of death, Evaxus." The old man gave a sigh as he stared into the half-transformed DragonLord's eyes. "Heck, one of my legs is in my grave right now. I know you are angry – I accept to die by your hands. Yet, you must never forget why you are here. Remember, young Dragon – remember those lines of a prophecy you must fulfill."

"…" The air and the weapon hovered above his neck were cold, but the fixed glare from the two blue orbs was colder. For a while, the atmosphere was heavy with silence. But then, Evaxus relaxed his grip and stood back, giving the old man space to steady himself.

He closed his eyes and let the ice dagger dissolve away into mist. The temperature of the room regained equilibrium as the draconic traits retracted. His features softened when he opened his eyes again, with half of it covered by his eyelids. There were loneliness and exasperation in his gaze.

"I won't kill you – unlike you, feeble humans, my kin abhorred conflicts. You've paid for your sins with a life of guilt, and sank yourself into such lowly conditions." Evaxus scowled. "But I will express my gratitude to you for providing me with such invaluable information. You and I, we are both stuck in the whirlpool of time and fate. I will wait in Ziroga –"

An impatient knocking on the front door as a grumpy voice shouted, "Spyron, you dying bastard, open up before I kick your house now!" There was some clanking of metals, followed by rugged laughter.

In swift motions Evaxus threw his hood over his head and grabbed the bandages he used to tie his hair. He then bounded for the open window at the back of the house. The person continued to knock.

He looked back at the old man Spyron, who by now was staring at him with mixed emotions. "Old man, you are not my enemy. We will definitely meet again, and I assure you – I will finish what my Father and Mother had wanted me to fulfill." With that, he leaped out into the small patch of grasses and jumped over the castle wall, out of the territories of the DracoLords.

* * *

><p>Spyron looked away from the windows, and within a few seconds his face was back to all jovial smiles. He opened the door.<p>

"What brings you here to my desolated house today, O Great DracoLord."

"Stop with your nonsense, old man." The leading man pushed past Spyron and two of his DracoGuards stepped into the house. He then sniffed the air and grimaced. "Your house stinks of mould and dust, Spyron." The two DracoGuards behind him stood silently, watching the two.

"Of course it does, Ireok." The old man scoffed. "Unless you are blind, you would be able to see the sheer amount of artifacts the DragonLords left behind. And they _are_ rather ancient-"

"Don't talk back to me in that tone, old librarian." The Were-Flying Lizard snarled and the two soldiers unsheathed their signature weapon – the battleaxe – in response. "Now, don't let us waste any more time. Spyron, you've been delaying in your taxes for quite a while now, when do you intend to pay up?"

"I don't have money, Lord." The old man said simply. "With the scanty pay I have, I only get by with measly meals."

Ireok snarled even more as he signaled for one of the DracoGuards. Without saying anything, the older Guard swung the blunt end of the battleaxe into Spyron's abdomen. The old man staggered back and fell to the floor, coughing.

"I give you a bit more time – but meanwhile, we'll have to cut your pay." The DracoLord grunted. "Let's go."

The two Guards followed suit and trailed behind their leader. But before exiting, the assailant turned towards the old man on the floor and muttered, "You've brought this upon yourself, brother."

The door closed, leaving the injured old man alone in the dark house.

* * *

><p>It was already afternoon when Evaxus left Ziroga. The sun was high in the blue sky – it was a good weather after the heavy storm. The young Dragon hurried on, moving through the trees and bushes, avoiding the main road in fear of bumping into any persons.<p>

He reached the little cottage that Rei lived, and opened the supposedly-locked door with ease – just a little force has broke the plank holding the door down. Upon entering, he found the house empty.

"Rei?" Alarmed, he searched the granary and found his equipments lying everywhere. Sensing something was amiss, he ran upstairs through the frail, rickety stairs to the tiny bedroom. On seeing Rei in her bed, he breathed out in relief. She had a fever – her temperature was much higher than normal – as she twisted and turned in her sleep. Grinning bitterly, Evaxus reached out his hand and brushed away her golden fringe from her face.

"You vigilant kid." He muttered sarcastically. He thought for a while about something, and went downstairs again.

Rei woke up groggily and looked out of the window. The setting sun has painted the land a brilliant red.

Wait. _The setting sun?_

_Just how long have I slept?_

She stared into space as she recalled the day's events. She didn't catch any good sleep the night before as she busied herself with the mysterious boy who revealed himself to be a DragonLord, once thought to be extinct. He left for Ziroga in search for information in the early morning, and she stayed back to tidy up her stuffs. She tried fixing the door that was damaged during the storm, cleaning up the blood stains on the floor, harvesting the remains of her plants, and felt fatigue overcoming her. She then went upstairs and wanted to take a short nap…

_Evaxus should have gathered the information he had wanted. _Rei thought as she stood up from her bed and walked downstairs. _If that is so, maybe he's back to where he wanted to go. That must be why it is so quiet now, without that grumpy voice in the house._

"Need some water." She mumbled to herself as she walked past the clean and tidy granary, with the leather armour and sword now gone. Rei nodded silently to herself in satisfaction at the neatness of the place. She reached for her cup and poured herself some water.

"Much better now, eh?" A brusque articulated behind her from the storage room. Without thinking and based on reflex, she answered back.

"Of course – this place is much neater… Huhh?" She wheeled back in surprise and spitted out a mouthful of water, rather unladylike. Lying atop of one pile of haystack in the corner was the white-haired boy around her age, smirking at her with hands behind his head. Rei wiped the spilled water off her face and ran up to the boy, shouting at him.

"What do you think you are doing?"

The boy Evaxus frowned, eyeing her from his position. "Well, as you can clearly see, I'm lying on top of this stack of hay talking to you-"

"No! I mean, why are you still here? Haven't you met with the old man? Aren't you going to-"

"Yes I have met with him." Evaxus cut in. "And no, there is no way I can go back. I'm destined to be stuck in this time, now." He slowly moved down from his pile of hay and stood up. "I will have to stay in the lands of Ziroga until the prophecy calls for me. And I, Evaxus, son of Lakirain and Rezca, humbly ask for lodging at your shed." He bowed at the girl in front of him – he chose his words carefully, as if he has been practicing this speech for quite a while, yet the sentence came out gauche and awkward.

Rei tried to hide her giggles. It was funny enough to see a rakish young boy using such formal terms, more so when it was coming from this supposedly cold and indifferent lad. Thus, she has decided to mock him for a while.

"I see~ But what if I tell you that I don't plan on having visitors staying here? It's hard enough to earn a living for myself." Rei smirked.

Evaxus looked up, his head tilted slightly in confusion. "Well, in that case, of course I will earn my keep by doing my share of the work. I offer you my skills and strength – I will hunt for preys, cultivate the crops, and maintain the upkeep of this house. Sounds good?"

Rei burst out laughing, in which Evaxus frowned and replied with a puzzled "What?"

"You're too serious, Evaxus." She continued to laugh. "Of _course_ you can stay here; I'm glad that I can be of help. But anyway, what would you do if I really refuse all your offers? Will you storm the Volans' quarters and reclaim your seat?"

On hearing these, Evaxus relaxed. "No matter how unpleasant the DracoLords may be, I am in no place to interfere. The DragonLords' chapter has ended, and what can I do even if I take over? I'm just a young, ignorant fool. And about not able to stay here…" His mocking grin returned to his face. "With my due ability, I could easily build another house….or easily take over _yours._" He paused, savouring the frozen look on Rei's face. "But of _course_, I wouldn't dare to do that." He laughed softly.

"…You're a horrible brother to have." Rei stuck her tongue out at him and kicked him lightly, which he just smirked and shrugged it off. "Anyway, where are your belongings? Your weapon?"

"I've hid them in the river since I have no need for them now – they will be kept safely to avoid suspicion, and I will only take them out when the time calls for it."

Rei peered at him with skepticism. _How can anyone hide things in that gushing river?_ But she swallowed her question. After all, just how many strange things have happened, and how many strange things he has done, since this mysterious boy arrived?

"You seemed to be doubting me, what a horrible sister to have." The white-haired boy said nonchalantly, mimicking her sentence. "So, sister-I-never-had-till-this-day, I will be your brother and I promise you, I will protect you from all harms." He bumped his fist on his left chest and exclaimed sternly. "And on a side note – I've fixed your mangled door."

Rei raised her eyebrows and looked into the direction where the door was. The broken plank that she once used as a door was gone, replaced by a woods and branches of different sorts tied together with leather strap that was Evaxus' belt. It looked functional, it looked sturdy….but it certainly wasn't appealing at any level.

"Evaxus, I must tell you one thing – your sense of beauty is negligible."

Evaxus, expecting her to be complimenting his handicraft, was hit instead by her blunt expression of words.

"Shu-ut, shut up! Of course not. Look at your new door – it is much nicer than your old plank strewn with flowers, both withered and withering."

"Flowers are much better-looking than…_that_!" Rei retorted, defending her views.

And these two squabbled for quite some time in the granary before Evaxus (grudgingly) went to catch some fishes for their dinner.

_But it is so much better now, having someone to talk to and do chores with._

_ To have a family, once again._

And from this day onwards, Rei could fall asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em>Months later…<em>

Days went by peacefully as the duo go about in their daily routine – Rei has perfected the skills of fishing as she haul back marine delicacies, while Evaxus would go out into the forests and hunt for preys, usually rabbits, wild fowls and occasionally deers. Sometimes they would run into the Drakewoods together to enjoy nature, across the rolling hills and the soothing winds. The small patch of land next to the cottage has been successfully cultivated by their hard work, and their efforts reaped crops like potatoes and maize.

Maybe it was because of the refurbished cottage where the old broken wooden boards were replaced with fresh planks and moulds scrubbed away from the stacked stones that formed the house's walls (and much to Evaxus' disagreement, the house is now decorated with morning glory and other colourful flowers), or perhaps it was the new energy injected into this place – but there has been less people avoiding their cottage. Most notably, travelers and wandering merchants would drop by once in a while for directions, shelter, food, water and business, and Rei would happily let them in. And from these people, they would trade cured meats and fish cakes for coins, commodities and rare items from other parts of Lyssia.

Indeed, life was peaceful and substantial. Evaxus wished that such blissful days would continue indefinitely, and the weight of facing his destiny and harsh reality would not find them. But alas, it was ordained that such a day will come. Albeit their kindnesses to wary travelers were from good intentions, but when news of their acts reached the ears of the DracoLords, they were anything but pleased.

In the main hall of the Volan quarters, nine DracoLords sat down on the long table for their dinner.

"That girl we have exiled…I can't believe she is still alive after all these years!" A Volan that has lost one eye barked, banging his fist on the dinner table.

"That is not the main point, Ardoth." Ireok grumbled. "And don't shake the table – we are all eating here." He took a bite from a chicken thigh and waited for the one-eyed Were-Flying Lizard to calm down. "What is important is that, because of what she has done – and whatever evil tongue she has said to the visiting scholars – our source of income is decreasing. These scholars are congregating and refused to pay the daily knowledge tax imposed on them – and what's more, we can't do _anything_ to these 'educated' scums by Ziroga laws."

"'_One shalt not inflict bodily harm unto those that carry knowledge in their strides_'_, _or something along this bull-dung. Why must we still follow _this_ law set down by the DragonLords anyway?" Another of the Volan family, a female with short-cropped hair, snarled as she wolfed down her food.

"Because that is the law that made these scholars feels _safe_ enough to come to Ziroga to seek knowledge, and that is _where_ we get our taxes from." Ireok, obviously irritated, snarled back. The female pouted at him and kept silent.

"Doesn't that bring us back to the beginning – where we can't do anything about this matter?" Ardoth whined. If you can imagine a grown, burly, muscular man whining, that is.

"It is the _girl_, my fellow DracoLords. That girl by the name of…Ran? Rei? Yes, _Rei._" Ireok grinned with evil intent. "The laws never say anything about 'inflicting bodily harms unto citizens of Ziroga', eh? We need to get the girl on public persecution, and show _everybody_ in this town what would going against the mighty Volans bring." He turned to his right and faced the one man who sat at the end of the table. "Am I right, father?"

"Just don't kill her – we are not a savage bunch of people." A man in his 50s with a Mohawk cut replied with a gruff voice. Ireok smirked at the acknowledgement.

"Guards!" Without turning his head, he shouted for his loyal DracoGuards. A few fully-armed soldiers barged into the hall and stood ready at his commands. "Bring the girl that lived out of Ziroga to the village square. She is a dangerous criminal and we need to show her the righteous way and bring her back from her path of wickedness."

"Yes sir!" The squad replied in unison and moved out of the hall. Ireok followed suit, grinning all the way.

"This will be most interesting." He laughed viciously. "Finally…something to ease my boredom."

* * *

><p>It was a warm summer night, with the crescent moon hung highly in the starless sky. From the height of the treetop, one could oversee the beauty at the frontier of Lyssia. The seamless connection between the rivers, the grass prairie, and the forests, to the town within castle walls, the mountains, and finally the oceans was like a brilliant architecture between man and nature. The dark blue draped over the lands like a shroud – from his angle, the whole scene was like a work of art, a painting on canvas.<p>

This was one of the nights when he would go out to run, cross the rivers, jump from trees to trees, and meditate basking in the moonlight, alone. In a way, Evaxus used this method to calm himself and rethink all the teachings his parents and ancestors have passed down to him – from the unique language of the DragonLords to the histories of Lyssia to all the prophecies he was made to read and memorize. But more so, he would sink himself into the serene silence of the environment and listen for the voices of nature, from the gushing of water to the whistle of wing to and rustling of leaves. It made him feel as if he was amongst his people, once again.

And often, he would carefully examine his face via his reflection in the river to make sure that he doesn't return to Rei with tear-marks or watery eyes or anything that betrayed this side of him.

But tonight was not one night he could quietly soak himself in his meditative trance, for unlike the other nights, there were lots of noises. The town was also teeming with activities, the torches and braziers bright in the contrasting darkness.

Evaxus looked on, interested, speculating what could be the event that has garnered the townspeople's attention. He looked on nonchalantly and indifferently, until he saw the torch-bearing crowd has slowly gathered around a certain house at the edge of the forest.

Rei's house.

Alert, he squinted his eyes to make out the details, his body lean forward from the tree branch. No doubt about it – the girl who was brought out and being escorted to the village by DracoGuards was the golden-haired youth whom he lived with. Shadowed by tall, menacing armed men with burning torches, Rei looked much paler and frail than usual. They moved onto the main road, and towards the town where the villagers gathered.

_What do they think they are doing?!_

Evaxus let out a 'che' and jumped off the tree, and then he sprinted through the undergrowth headed for the ghastly silent procession. He hurried on, but the labyrinth of roots and shrubs slowed him down. His breathes hastened and cold sweat appeared on his forehead as he realized that by the time he reached Rei, the public prosecution would have already begun.

* * *

><p>"People of Ziroga! Tonight you have gathered here to witness the public trial of criminal Rei, who is guilty for tainting the minds of scholars with unlawful behaviour-" Ireok eyed the crowd and announced, smirking as he came across faces of those arrogant scholars with looks of pure fear and uncertainty. "-and disregards for the laws set down by our ancestors. And for the crimes she has committed, she will be punished!" As he spoke, he walked one round on the platform in the middle of the village square, eyeing each of the townspeople. Eventually, he stopped and stood over the aforementioned girl, who by now has her two arms chained on two opposing poles and was forced to kneel down. A DracoGuard holding a whip stood ready behind her. Murmurs from the crowd resonated around the podium – most were skeptical and anxious hushes, some were whispers about the unjust treatment of the poor girl, but none would step up to interfere.<p>

Ireok looked on, and nodded to himself in satisfaction. _Occasional bloodshed will make people obey without questions._ "Silence! Laws are laws, she will be reprimanded – but we, the Volan Family, as your benevolent peer of the realm will not impose death. She will only be taught a painful lesson – and with that, I only wish that none of us here tonight will stand on this platform in the future." Ireok hollered. The crowd maintained silence. Amongst them, an old man – Spyron – stood back and shook his head, knowing nothing that he could do will help, as he watched on helplessly.

Ireok turned and looked at Rei. As if gauging how many whips her body could take, he frowned and talked to the DracoGuard who would be the executioner. The man paused, and nodded – he then put back the thick barbed whip onto his belt, and replaced his instrument of torture with a red-hot iron bar from the burning brazier. Ireok grinned, revealing rows of sharpened teeth.

"Begin!" He commanded, voice booming like thunder.

Hearing the order from his lord, the DracoGuard lifted the heated rod and let it burn onto the girl's back without batting an eyelid. The metal burned into her flesh as her tissues sizzled with a sickening smell. The pain was unbearable as Rei screamed into the night, tears welling up in her eyes. The villagers looked on, unmoved and apathetic. Some couldn't stand it and cringed, but with the armed DracoGuards surrounding the square they were forced to stay and watch. The executioner raised the metal bar with bits of flesh stuck onto it, and lowered it on another part of the unharmed back. Another excruciating pain shot through her body and she cried once again. The burnt tissues were dead and smoke was rising through. Blood were dripping down her back, painting her top a deep crimson, and formed a pool of red around her.

The DracoGuard paused, and looked at Ireok again. Ireok nodded, signaling him to continue. _This brat has brought us enough troubles._ The sentence will continue until she is near dead, but still barely alive – to the stage where she will learn not to bother with the Volans' matters ever again.

The iron bar was heated once again to red hot and raised above Rei's bloody frame. She was panting and twitching in pain, and pulled her arms, desperately, trying to escape – but to no avail.

"Please….stop…" She mumbled weakly. "I have done…nothing wrong…"

She felt hear radiating from above her, and she knew she couldn't hold on long.

_Sorry, Evaxus…but it seems like my body has reached its limit._

She closed her eyes and waited for the agonizing blow.

But it never came.

Instead of the burning hit, what reached her was the cool feel of cold metal.

_Eva..xus?_

The DracoGuard brought the iron bar to his eye level, looking at the rod, puzzled. It was cold to the touch – did the iron rod's temperature dropped suddenly just before it reached her back?

…

"Let the girl off!"

The crowed turned towards the origin of the voice, and saw a panting boy with white hair standing in the distance. He walked steadily towards the execution platform with such confident strides and with an air of power that made the crowd part ways for him to walk through.

Ireok stared down at the young man without being shaken.

"And who might you be, talking to me in such barbaric fashion?"

"I am Evaxus, and I lived together with my sister, Rei." Evaxus stared back at the DracoLord while silently cursing both himself and the Volan. _You bloody bastard! And you Evaxus, you are an idiot for using Dragon magic in front of everyone. Be extra cautious, now._

"Ah, so you are her brother, I see. If so, you should know that she is a criminal – for instilling unlawful behaviours towards our precious scholars." Ireok stated, secretly amused at the sheer amount of entertainment tonight. "And so, she will be punished, _and_ you will stay and watch. Though I am surprised that one of her brothers is like her – tainted and fouled. No wonder your family has moved out of this town without both of you." He laughed, mocking at the two youths.

_Damned bastard! _Evaxus clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. His inner Dragon was clawing to be unleashed, and he could feel scales forming underneath his robe. _Keep it frosty, young man_.

The DracoLord, on seeing the anger fuming out of Evaxus, continued to jostle, "And don't think of raising your dirty fist on me – do you think that you alone can defeat all of the DracoGuards here, and most importantly – defeat _me_?"

"Shut your trap." Evaxus growled and walked onto the podium. "My sister has nothing to do with this. I admit to the crime – it is I who has instigated the scholars to go against the laws of Ziroga. I accept the punishment, here and now. Leave that girl alone. It is me whom you want – take me instead!"

Ireok peered at him, and to the girl who by now is semi-unconscious, and grinned.

"Very well – you will replace her on the post-" The DracoGuard untied the chains on Rei's arms and put them on Evaxus' instead. "-and this is what we are aiming for, my fellow denizens. Honesty, and able to admit your mistakes. This will make Ziroga a better place for all of us." Evaxus glared at him while looking at the DracoGuard with his peripheral vision. Rei was not moving, but she was still alive, as she was being hurled onto a cart of hay. Her breathing was weak, and she couldn't even move as she slowly and painfully turned her head to face Evaxus. Their eyes met.

_You shouldn't have done this_. Evaxus read this from her mouth. He shook his head tenderly. _No...__I'm sorry I'm too late._

"Hey, you! Now that I am here, at least tend to her wounds!" The DragonLord barged towards Ireok, but was chained down.

"Well…I don't recall mentioning that I will do that, did I?" Ireok jested.

_...BASTARD!_

"If she continues like this, she will _die_ of blood loss! She is in great pain now!"

"And…it is none. Of. My. Concern." Ireok went up close to Evaxus' face, and grinned as he spoke. He stood up again and waved at his executioner.

"Whip." The DracoGuard nodded and pulled out the leather whip. What was daunting about the weapon was neither the size nor the amount of dried blood on it – it was the barbed surface that aimed to inflict the most amount of pain. The whip itself was embedded with countless metal spikes on top of broken pieces of glass that would dislodge when grating against the skin, and dig into the flesh.

It was a heavy silence except for the sputtering of the fires and the heavy breathing of the alleged criminal as the crowd held their breath. Evaxus wasn't afraid of the impending pain – rather, all of his attention was focused on the broken frame of the girl whom he has sworn to protect, now lying in a heap of red-stained hay like a discarded doll. Her burnt flesh was still steaming, the red blotches a sharp contrast to her pale, glass-like skin. Every look at her made his heart writhe in pain.

_Rei, please don't die_.

_I am such a useless brother._

And the first lash came down.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I know I have taken quite a long time to write this : pardon me.<strong>

**Long chapter, eh? XD I have the story in my mind, but I just couldn't find the words to pen them down in short span of moments.  
><strong>

**Nothing else to say...but I still hope you will enjoy reading my WereWorld fanfic :3  
><strong>

**Meanwhile, TEASER TIME~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_"Rei...? Rei! Answer me, please! Wake up!"  
><em>

_"I swear...I will never break any of my promises again."  
><em>

__"Join us, Dragonlord - and help us win this war!"__


	5. A Faint Wish

**Here comes the next Chapter, which is also the end of the 'Past' arc!**

**Turning point ahead :D I wonder what is it~**

**Drew and the rest finally appeared! Woohoo~**

**Here are the replies to your reviews/comments XD Thanks for much for supporting!**

Hornet394: *applauds* you, sir, are like a reader of the mind. True that – even the greatest warrior will fall one day, huh? Guess it's inevitable. Well…the Flying Lizards are a crafty bunch – since Rei was born in Ziroga, they still see her under their rules as long as it ensures their livelihood and hold over the dominion, I guess (: Regarding the whip – good thinking! But you will see how in this chapter ^^ Thanks for the review! I really love reading what you think about my story too XD

**Well now, with no further ado, let the story begin.**

* * *

><p>Maybe it was the confidence that he was a WereLord, or perhaps it was because his mind was preoccupied with the state Rei was in, he didn't quite anticipate the repercussions of his actions earlier on. Even so, he had to do it, to save that girl whom he has promised to protect.<p>

Rei was still lying amongst the heap of hay, her breathing weakening with each passing seconds. Evaxus could only watch on helplessly as he remained chained on the elevated platform.

The DracoGuards assisting in the prosecution has removed Evaxus' top wear, revealing his bare back to the instrument of pain. The bandages that covered his tattoo on his upper arm were untouched.

The first whip from the executioner came down.

It was a fiery lash – the metal spikes digging into his skin and lacerating his flesh, while the pieces of glass dislodged from the whip and embedded themselves into his back. It was as if a serpent made of fire was spitting venom at him as it slithered across his bare skin. His eyes opened wide with shock as his pupils constricted, sweats dripping down from his forehead to his chin. Evaxus gritted his teeth to prevent vocalization, and all came out was an anguished grunt.

Ireok smirked at the agonized boy as he stood haughtily at the platform, next to the DracoGuard who continued to beat the youth.

Blood splattered everywhere with each hitting whip, and flowed down into a great puddle with each drag. Pieces of glass can be seen amongst the bloody floor. The crimson liquid flowed through the cracks and crevices on the wooden podium and dripped steadily onto the muddy earth underneath. It was not a pretty sight.

As each blow flayed onto his back, more blood sprayed into the air and filled the area with iron tang. Sweating and bleeding profusely, Evaxus knew that with a weapon made of any metal other than silver, he would not suffer lethality – yet, the pain inflicted was very real. His healing prowess of a Were-Dragon would close the mortal wounds in no time, but with continuous gashes and abrasions at the same area, he couldn't quite repair his injuries. Small lesions might have already been mended by now, but underneath the masses of gore and blood neither DracoGuard nor DracoLord suspected anything.

When the beatings was over, all that's left of Evaxus' back was a twisted and mangled heap of raw flesh with pieces of glittering glass. Throughout the ordeal, Evaxus didn't even cry or voice out in pain – merely grunting and flinching here and there. Ireok was unpleased about it – shouldn't an execution be full of cries of begging, when people plead for mercy? – But he knew that if he continued, he would overdo it and things might get ugly if this boy died right here and now.

"Halt." He commanded, eyeing the boy with his beady green eyes. The DracoGuard stopped on cue, and took a step back, dragging the bloody whip along. It left a trail of redness in its leave. Ireok then leaned down face to face with Evaxus.

"Now that you know the consequences of your actions…" He snarled into the fatigued boy's face. Evaxus couldn't even turn his head up to look at him, merely glaring at the Volan from his angle. Ireok stood up, over Evaxus, and announced loudly. "You will know that the laws of Ziroga _will_ be followed. If not, we won't be so merciful towards you the next time." He waved at another DracoGuard.

"Untie him, and throw him down." He snorted before turning to face the crowd. "And this is all for the trial tonight. Please go back and get a good rest. And, anyone seen remaining here and attempt to help this pair of criminals will be trialed as accomplice, as well." Ireok grinned as he licked his teeth with pointed tongue. The villagers murmured in panic as groups after groups dissipated back to their houses. Some were slightly reluctant, throwing Evaxus and Rei looks of sympathy – but under the pressure of the DracoGuards waving their battleaxes around, they staggered away eventually.

As the crowd left, it began to rain – a drizzle at first, then a heavy downpour. Cursing, Ireok brisk-walked back to the warmth of his quarters with a number of DracoGuards trailing behind. Two DracoGuards hurled the unmoving Evaxus onto the wet mud before hurrying back as well. The village square was cleared so suddenly and only the injured duo was left.

The rain drenched his entire body and his blood was washed away into the mud, staining the light-brown earth a darker shade. Wiping away the water on his face, he struggled up, trying to disregard the pain shooting at him from his back. He knew it was a gruesome sight, but it will heal eventually – yet, for the girl in front of him, he was hesitant.

Dragging his tired body across the rain, he reached the cart where Rei lay.

"Rei…? Rei! Answer me, please! Wake up!" He put his arms on her shoulders and shook her. There was no response. His breathing and actions became frantic, very much the opposite when he was on the execution podium. He put his hand on her face – it was cold. His heart beat faster and faster, pumping blood through his body and through his wounds. The fact that he was quite literally caked in blood – _his_ blood – did not bother him as much as the current state of his sister.

"Damn it!" He placed two fingers on her neck, searching for a pulse at the jugular vein – but he could feel nothing. His breathing became heavier.

_No, Evaxus – maybe she has just fainted and her pulse is weak. That's why you can't get any response from her, nor feels any pulse._ He carried her in his arms and trotted towards the direction of the town entrance. _I will bring her back to our house. Please…..hang it there, Rei._

Evaxus ran along the muddy path towards the forest in the distance. He hugged her close to his body, hoping that his body heat will warm her up. But still, the girl in her arms felt as cold as the rainwater pouring from the heavens.

The pain from his back has lessened – his tissues have probably begun to rebuild themselves – even though the bleeding continued. The road was dark, and the horrible downpour made seeing the environment even harder. But with his iridescent blue eyes, he could see well in the swallowing darkness, as good as when there is daylight.

_Finally!_ He reached the doorstep and barged into the house. Without hesitating, he moved Rei into the granary and gently placed her on a piece of deer hide in the middle of the floor. He went back to the main room and closed the front door before grabbing a few dry cloths and wiped the rain from Rei's drenched body. _If only I have control over Fire, like Father! Then I could warm her up in no time. Che…!_ Biting his lips, he tried to rub some body heat into the limbs of his sister, but they were icy cold. He lifted her up and checked her back, and cringed almost immediately at the sight – the burn wounds were horrific, with black burnt skin and flesh curling up due to dehydration. In between the black marks were bright red tissues that oozed out bloody water. Tenderly he placed some towels on her back before easing her down to the lying position.

_My priority is to get her conscious, first, before administering other treatments._ He placed his hand on her forehead, her neck, and her chest – but perhaps it was his own hands that were cold, the body didn't feel warm. Rather, it was a cold as a corpse.

Evaxus retracted his hands in a jerk. _Don't…don't tell me…_ He swallowed some saliva down his dry throat, as he reached a finger underneath Rei's nostrils. The result made him reeled back and collapsed onto the wooden floor – _Nooooooooooo!_

She wasn't breathing.

"Evaxus you idiot! You should have checked her breathing before doing anything else!" He screamed in anguish, tears welling up. _No no no no no no no no-_

"REIIIIIIIII!" Evaxus howled, as he frantically shook the girl's body. "Please, please! Wake up – this is not funny, alright? Brother gave up! Don't play already, alright? Don't die on me!" _There must be something I can do! What am I to call myself a big brother, a DragonLord, if I can't even protect a single person?_

He slammed onto the ground with his fists. His whole body was shaking. Some liquid dripped onto the dry ground.

_She is gone. _

_It's too late – I can't help her._

_She has died so tragically, and I couldn't even do a thing even though I was there._

_Damn it…._

…_.._

_Or…can I?_

He closed his eyes tightly as memories whirred in his mind. With his mind's eyes, he viewed all the lectures and teachings his parents and teachers have given him. He scanned through the many books and scrolls on Lyssia history, geography, politics, WereLords….and themselves, the DragonLords.

…_That's it!_

_This is my only chance. I will do it._

* * *

><p>Rei looked as if she was sleeping, with her eyes and mouth shut, and her skin so pale and porcelain-like. It was as if all the ordeals were just a dream, a nightmare – and she would wake up any time soon and yawned, asking Evaxus questions like "What'd you catch for tonight?" or "What have you done to the doorwall/roof/fence?" or trivial, nonsensical statements like "You know, I dreamt that I could fly!"

"….Silly girl." He knelt down next to her, and reached a hand out to caress her head, swiping the fringe off her face. _The preparation is complete. _Evaxus silently looked at his handiwork – using charcoal, he has drawn an intricate circular pattern with Dragon language on the floor of the granary. Rei was placed right in the middle where the lines and writings met and entwined. Her clothes were removed except for some pieces covering the important regions, and her body was cleaned of mud and blood. On the surface of her face, chest and arms there were similar elaborate patterns drawn using the same charcoal.

Next to her was the young Were-Dragon. He wore nothing except for a pair of shorts that hung loosely on his waist with a piece of leather string. His face, bare chest and arms were strewn with runic motifs as well, albeit drawn with his own blood. The wounds on his back have already closed up, and in his hands he held a sharp dagger that he usually uses for hunting.

He was nervous, and he tried to calm himself by taking in deep breaths. His throat was dry, and the knuckles of the hand that gripped the dagger were white.

He has recalled this ritual from what he has heard from his mother, an experienced magic-user. The original ritual of "Shin-Kai", life-giving, was a rite with many controversies. Typically a DragonLord may only mate with another DragonLord – one of the many reasons would be the contrasting lifespan of a Were-Dragon and another WereLord or non-WereLord. A DragonLord only has one mate throughout his lifetime, for he is committed and loyal to his other half. But with the shorter lifespan of a non-Dragon or a human, the Were-Dragon would surely live his remaining life alone, after his beloved has passed away. Given the attachment he has with his mate, there were many cases of depression and even suicides concerning this matter.

Then one day came a DragonLord who was the clan's mage who has fallen in love with a human – a romance that was destined to be short-lived. But with desperation and his ingenuity, he has come up with a special ritual that allowed a DragonLord to share blood with a non-Dragon. In short, using blood as a vector, the DragonLord will pass half of his remaining lifespan to the non-Dragon, giving both of them enough time to spend together.

Noting that Shin-Kai only worked on a _living_ person, another adroit and ambitious mage many years later has decided to experiment it on a _dead_ person – bestowing 'life-giving' another twisted meaning. After many modifications and failures, he has succeeded in bringing a dead body back to life – but only for those that has been dead for less than 2 hours. He has created a new set of ritual that was successful, but this was not all without sacrifices – in doing so, he has lost many years he could have lived, with an additional horrific cost. After the ritual, he could not walk again – the price of "Shin-Kai Kruk" would not only be the user's life force, but something _part_ of the user as well. There have been instances for several Shin-Kai Kruk practitioners who have lost their sense of sight and hearing. Nobody knew for certain who would be taken from them.

And that was what Evaxus has planned to do right now.

He took a deep breath, rerunning the procedures of this risky ritual in his mind several times. "Mother, please watch over us." He muttered. Then, he raised the dagger and ran the blade along the length of his left arm. It has to be a deep cut to prevent immediate closer of the wound. He endured the pain as blood oozed out, and hovered his arm over Rei's body. The blood dripped down from the boy's arm onto the bloodless body and he began chanting in the Terak tongue. The droning continued for a long time and the air seemed to be filled with a suffocating force – the element of darkness that no Dragons have ever truly harnessed.

The energy seemed to pulsate with the chanting as they gathered slowly atop Rei. For a few moments, the time seemed to have stopped – and suddenly, the darkness dissipated. The blood that has been dripped onto her body followed the lines drawn with the charcoal and flowed smoothly across the skin surface. Evaxus finished his mantra and took a deep breath as he opened his eyes. His face was pale with beads of sweat formed across his forehead. In the dim room, the blood seemed to radiate a haunting pink. Abruptly, the flow disappeared as the blood and markings sank into Rei's body.

"Rei? Rei!" _Did it work…?_

As if answering his question, her eyelids flickered and she slowly opened her eyes. Evaxus was bursting with glee.

"Where….where am I?" She spoke softly. She rubbed her eyes as she leaned her upper body forward; her visions seemed to be blurry.

_She's alive! I did it!_ Overcame with joy, Evaxus swooped forward and hugged Rei tightly, feeling warmth coming through. _Yes – there is blood flowing through her veins. She is back!_

"Rei! I'm so glad you're back!" He cried, and hastily covered her bare skin with a cloak. "How are you feeling?" _Will she lose her memory? Or…worse?_

"Evaxus? What're you doing here?" Rei looked around. "Why are we here? I remember us at the town centre…" Her eyes widened in shock and she jolted up. "Evaxus, the DracoGuards got me! It was burning, pain….hot…" She was quivering as she stuttered.

"It's okay, everything's alright now." Evaxus embraced her again, assuring her. "That's in the past – no one will hurt you again, alright? I'm sorry I couldn't make it then – but I have promised you I will protect you. I swear...I will never break any of my promises again."

Rei paused and nodded slowly. She gingerly touched her back, and found no wounds or scars. "Yes…it is just a nightmare."

Evaxus nodded. "It's late now – you must be tired. I'll carry you upstairs, alright? Have some water, and catch some sleep." He stroked her hair and wrapped the cloak securely around her. He carried her upstairs and tucked her in bed, and watched her as she fell asleep. There was a small hint of doubt in his face when the moonlight streamed through.

_There seemed to be no ill effects the Shin-Kai Kruk had on Rei. _He thought. _She came back to life successfully – a typical DragonLord has an average lifespan of 200 winters. Taking away my current age, she would have received 92 years to live. Subtracting the price of death - dividing by two….Rei would live to the maximum age of 46. _He sighed.

"That's better than nothing." He whispered. His thoughts then turned from Rei to himself. _I wonder what the price I have paid was_.

He walked to the window and looked out – his visions were fine, so were his sense of hearing. He could move around normally, hence his skeletal movements were alright. Evaxus touched his hair and face – he didn't went bald or become disfigured, did he?

He let out a breath of relief. _Perhaps I didn't exert any painful price to pay, after all…?_

There was a stinging sensation coming from where he has bled himself during the ritual. He looked down, and found the deeply-cut wounds still raw to the touch – he had a high pain threshold ever since young and he was merely puzzled as to why the wounds were not closing up. By now the cut should be no more than an incision…

"!"

Evaxus seemed to have realized something – he then pulled out the dagger from his belt and scratched the back of his left palm with the tip. It was a thin line that has made a small slit in the skin that should repair as he watched. But it didn't.

Evaxus could only smile bitterly as the truth sank in. _So this is it, huh._

He has lost his rapid healing abilities as a Were-Dragon.

* * *

><p>And that was 3 years ago.<p>

Now, Evaxus was 19 years old, and Rei was 18 years old.

It was fortunate that the Volans never disturb them again, probably because no passer-bys dropped by their little cottage again after that incident and their tax collection has returned to normal. In a way, they were being left alone and forgotten again. Their only visitor would by Spyron, who came over occasionally to have a cup of drink and chatted with Rei about the occurrence in Ziroga. Of course, these were all done behind the DracoLords' back. Rei was much healthier, and seemed only able to recall bits and pieces of _that_ night. But other than that, she was back to herself, and life was normal.

One sunny morning Evaxus was practicing swordsmanship using a wooden stick laden with rocks, and Rei down the river preparing baits, when a band of travelers walked past the house. Evaxus observed them from beside the cottage where he was practicing – it was a party of six, with a brown-haired youth leading the front. The rest of the travelers were two fine-looking ladies, a boy clad in black, a muscular man with beard, and a lean-built man who strutted behind them. One glance from Evaxus and he knew that these were no simple travelers – their aura gave off a sense of authority and dignity.

The group stopped in front of the house, and Evaxus stopped his sword work as well. The brown-haired boy shouted to him.

"Excuse me! Sorry for intruding, but may we know if we are on the right path to Ziroga?"

_These people don't look like scholars, but they don't seem like evil people._

Evaxus stepped down from the slope and reached the level where the boy was standing, and nodded in greetings.

"Worry not, you're on the right track – there is only one path from here, just follow the road and you'll reach Ziroga by noon." The young DragonLord pointed into the distance to his right.

Evaxus noticed the man with the sharp features staring at his hair. One of the ladies stepped on the man's foot and scolded him in hushed whispers, "It's rude to stare!" The man shrugged and grinned, saying nothing.

"In that case, we'd best hurry on. Thank you for your time." The boy thanked him and walked on. The band followed behind him. As they moved on, Evaxus could still hear their discussions, now less discreet.

"Vega! Why did you look at that boy with that grudging expression?" Gretchen scowled at the Were-Shark.

"Don't you find him a bit…weird? And weird is just an understatement." Count Vega replied while stroking his chin.

"He's helpful to us." Whitley chimed in. "Or perhaps you're just jealous because he's quite a handsome lad?" She laughed. Duke Bergan laughed along with her.

Evaxus smirked in amusement and shook his head to himself as he went back to where he left in his practice, decided to stop eavesdropping.

Hector merely quickened his footsteps, saying nothing. But in his mind, there were voices hissing at him.

_ Oh, look at you, my dear brother. Just how long did you take to reach here, huh? _A sarcastic voice spoke to him, and continued chattering. The young BoarLord kept quiet, ignoring what Vincent threw at him.

"Drew, you know what we're going to do, right?" Duke Bergan tapped on the brown-haired boy's shoulders, and spoke in a fatherly tone. The boy nodded.

"We have only one objective – to seek out this DragonLord that the scroll spoke of, and hopefully he'll join our side." The descendent of the Wolf said. "Let's just hope that we aren't too late."

The sun beamed above the wary and tired party as they moved on.

* * *

><p><em>To end this war.<em>

_ If what the scroll mentioned is true, perhaps the appearance of the legendary WereLord will help us end the battle against Lucas. And then, I don't need to be King anymore._

They have reached Ziroga just after noon, and the town was bustling with activities. There were carts and stalls selling fruits and other foodstuffs, but most of the merchandises were tomes and scrolls of all sorts. Truly Ziroga was a hotspot for scholars, a destination for knowledge-seekers, and a paradise for magisters. Even Hector, who has been eerily silent throughout the journey, became excited at the scene and trotted around with a gleam in his eyes.

"We should find a place to stay first, before exploring this place and hunt for information." Duke Bergan decided. The group was tired after days of travelling, and no one objected to it.

There were a number of lodges catered to visiting scholars, and they've decided to check into the local inn after consideration about the money. For one, they have no idea how long they would be staying here – and for another, a tavern is the best place to dig up information. All of them have agreed on Vega to be in charge of this task.

"With your fishy affiliations to bars and slippery tongue, you can sweet-talk _anyone_ into giving you information." Gretchen explained, and Vega has no say in this. They rested a while in their rooms – the males in one, and the ladies next door – before heading downstairs to the tavern for a hearty mid-day meal. The warm mushroom and cured meat broth with roasted slabs of steak filled their growling stomachs. They split their works.

Count Vega would mix around with the locals in the tavern, chatting up to them, exchanging gossips, in order to get information about the local WereLords and DragonLords. Whitley would accompany him – not only to keep a watchful eye over the people as they come and go, but also over the Were-Shark himself.

Duke Bergan and Hector would visit the locals at the markets and the stalls, inquiring about ancient scrolls and records speaking of the supposedly-extinct WereLords. The inquisitive soul would of course take this chance to source for new volumes to add to his collection of knowledge, too.

As for Lady Gretchen and Drew, they would stroll through Ziroga to familiarize themselves with the topography, and also chat up with some DracoGuards relating to issues about the Dragon War, in which the DragonLords were defeated right here in Ziroga.

"We'll meet back here when the sun sets." Duke Bergan declared.

* * *

><p>If they weren't here in person, they wouldn't <em>know<em> that this town existed. The responsibility of sucking out information from the semi-drunk DracoGuards fell onto Gretchen, as she used her cunning skills to get all the secrets from him.

"Seems like Ziroga used to be a famous town." Gretchen explained to Drew. "People would come from all over the Seven Realms to this place to learn. But after the Dragon War, the town fell into ruins and many places have to be rebuilt. Locals moved out, fewer travelers came by, and people forgot about this place. Ziroga experienced halted growth and it was a dark time. They said, three years ago this was a dead town where villagers lived like beggars. But now, the DracoLords have revamped this entire place and refurbished the town – more and more people came by, and soon they hope for Ziroga to become the famous town it used to be."

Drew nodded in acknowledgement, and looked around the town centre. Brightly-coloured houses surround a water fountain carved in the shape of a flying lizard. Some of the houses were half-painted, revealing gray cement underneath. Crowds of villagers and travelers interlaced each other, bartering and talking and walking. It would be a beautiful and cheerful town – if the faint scent of bloodshed could be erased from this place.

While Gretchen was talking to some DracoGuards, Drew was exchanging conversations with a lonely old man who sat by himself in the shades of one corner of the bustling square. If he's a local, given his age he would know of the War that has happened here half a century ago. Elders like him carry wisdom with age.

From what he knew from the old man, whatever Gretchen has acquired from the DracoGuard was correct – to a certain extent.

"Greetings, good sir."

"And good day to you too, young man. If you're one of those con-men trying to squeeze money out of innocent civilians, you're found the wrong person, kid." The old man replied gruffly as he took a gulp of a bottle of whisky.

"You're mistaken, sir. I came for your wisdom." Drew said humbly, having this feeling that this old man will give him information unlike those glorified recounts the other villagers have given him. The old man snorted at him.

"That sounded familiar…" He mumbled to himself before talking to Drew in a normal tone. "This old man's got no wisdom, but if there's a soul who can make a conversation with me without eyeing my coins…sit down with me and have a chat, shall we?" Drew nodded and sat down on the ground with him without hesitation. He then realized that where the eyes of the old man should be were empty sockets.

"…" The old man sipped his liquor. "So what is it that you want to know? You don't sound like any of the locals. You must have looked for me after talking to those young people outside-" He tilted his chin towards the crowds. "-because you want the _truth_, isn't it?"

"Thank you for hearing me out," Drew said. "Can you please tell me what you know of the DragonLords?" Immediately, the old man laughed.

"Ahahahaha! And I thought _you_ would be different!" Spyron snickered. "This is like a déjà vu of three years ago. Alright, boy – I'll tell you what I know, but only _once_, so listen carefully. It is understandable for travelers like you to ask about the Dragons nowadays – the Volans won't do nuthin'. But me…me especially, they've already taken my sight from me, the next good handiworks might be my life."

Drew was a patient listener as the old man told him about the DragonLords – their histories, their victories, their fall. He told the young man about his roles as a librarian, how he lost his eyes – as a punishment for "talking to outsiders" and for "knowing too much about the Dragon language" – and the dark past of Ziroga. The Volans might seem like heroes and benefactor of the new-Ziroga, but there were lots of dirty works behind the scenes.

The young Were-Wolf thanked the old man wholeheartedly, but knew that these were not enough. "Old man – I have one last question. Can you please tell me…the whereabouts of the last Dragon?"

This time, the old man's face froze. He maintained silence, and took a sip from his whisky bottle. He chuckled coldly. "I see – so that's why you asked me about so many things. If you're with the Volans or the Cats – you can take my life if you want. I'm not going to tell you anything about him. Now, please go." He waved his walking stick towards the crowd, and turned his head away from Drew.

Drew wanted to explain, that he was here because he seek the help from the Dragon, that he was fighting the Cats as well. But the sullen look in the old man's face told him that the conversation has ended. He stood up, and said to the old man "Thank you sir" before walking out of the shades.

And so he met up with the Were-Fox at the water fountain. Gretchen was admiring the details in the white marble, but Drew could only look on, disgusted, at where the torture platform used to be.

* * *

><p>The sun sank into the horizons like a dying phoenix, leaving trails of crimson behind the sky that was its canvas. The town was well-lit with torches, and the group found themselves sitting down in one corner of the tavern. Count Vega seemed genuinely tired after a day of talking, while Hector could only be seen if you push aside all the scrolls and books he has bought. All of them were eager to share their stories, with enthusiasm scattered across their faces.<p>

"Well then, I shall begin." Duke Bergan cleared his throat and spoke in a hushed voice, but loud enough for the six of them to hear. "Ziroga was the natal territory of the DragonLords, who took up the roles as Keepers of Lyssia. They observed wars, read the stars…but they stayed out of conflicts. Their importance was on recording the histories and happenings in the Seven Realms while keeping an unbiased stand, so that those in the future generations can know the truths."

"Gone from these lands half a century ago, the last DragonLord perished along with Ziroga. The Volan Family, the DracoLords, rose from their positions and took over as the ruler of this town. According to the stall-holders, it was because of the Volans that Ziroga managed to rise above itself, and became what we see today." Hector finished their investigations for the day, and he turned his head back to his mountain of books. Drew could only smile at his good friend.

Count Vega waved at Whitley, signaling her to report their works of the day. Rather unlike him, he slouched on the wooden chair while gulping down ales to soothe his burning throat.

"Well then – Vega and I have been talking to the people around the various pubs. Turns out that most of the DracoGuards that we have seen are veterans of the Dragon War, some from the CatLords' army and some from the town itself. Many have turned to the DracoLords as their mercenary skills were not useful in a time of peace." Whitley continued. "There also have been rumours about the remnant of the DragonLords – that a survivor would appear and bring calamities to the town. Quite unlike the information we've got. There were nothing much we have found out – most of them were town gossips which are not relevant to our mission." Whitley looked over to Vega, who sighed while downing his fourth pint. He seemed to be depressed that his sweet-talk could only gather so much.

The gang then turned to Gretchen and Drew. Gretchen looked towards Drew, but Drew just nodded for her to speak first. Gretchen then retold the story she has heard from the DracoGuards in the market square, that the Volans were saviors of the town, and how they had lifted Ziroga back to its feet. When she has finished, it was Drew's turn.

"Listen, guys…what I have gathered were quite different recounts on the same story." Drew closed his eyes, thinking about the blind old man and his tales of Ziroga's dark past – and his perpetual fear and hatred when he spoke of the DracoGuards and the Cats. Once he has finished, he looked back to the faces of his allies.

"Look – I think we should believe what the old man has said. If what he said is true, we _must_ not let any winds of our search for the last DragonLord to reach the Volans' ears. I'm not sure if they are searching for him as well – but I'm certain that treating him to a banquet would be the last thing on their list." Drew whispered hastily, and paused when a group of chattering DracoGuards walked past him.

"Nevertheless, we need to find this Dragon soon, and fast. Our time is running out – Lucas must have sent his troops after him as well." Gretchen exclaimed. "From the investigations and exploration we've done today, the DragonLord should be somewhere near. We should-"

"Gretchen." Drew said. "I know you're anxious – all of us here are. But we cannot barge into things. We can't do anything for tonight – we've got _some_ attention now." His eyes flicked to the left, bringing the group's attention to two DracoGuards standing at the door. They were whispering in each other's ears, and constantly looking in their directions. Whitley tried to stand up to confront them. "No, we shouldn't do anything suspicious already. We're all tired…let's just call it a day. Tomorrow morning, I swear I will find this WereLord. We will search the town again."

Reluctantly, the group nodded as they packed for the night. The rooms were simple but clean. The wooden beds creaked as they sat on it, but as fatigue overpowered all of them they simply drifted off to sleep.

The full moon was high in the cerulean sky, luminous silver disk of light flaring up the Drakewoods. Amidst the labyrinth of trees and bushes, a caravan rode on like a shadowy beast. A crest with a roaring lion on its side glimmered.

* * *

><p>Rei was in the granary packing the cured meats when they came.<p>

It was a good hunting season as Evaxus brought back many preys, ranging from jungle fowls to deers and even boars. The bones and tusks were made into cutleries and weapons and decorations. Rei has even constructed a bone flute for Evaxus to play melodies of the Dragons – mystical tunes so hauntingly beautiful. And today, Evaxus was out in the woods again, foraging for herbs and spices to store.

There were knockings on the front door and Rei shouted for them to enter, thinking that it was her brother. But as the party came through the front porch, she knew she had made a mistake.

It was a group of 5 men led by a hooded figure. He was shorter than the heavily armed guards, but there was a sinister aura of authority from him. On the shiny metal worn by the soldiers was a golden lion roaring to the sky – a crest of the LionGuards.

Instinctively Rei grabbed hold of a spear that Evaxus has made and went into a fighting stance.

"What do you want?" Her voice was calm but confident – throughout the years as she became much better and stronger, Evaxus has taught her some self-defence or two. She knew it will come into play one day.

"Ahh, do not be afraid, my Liege." The hooded man hissed and chuckled. "We're not here to harm you." He threw back his black hood, revealing a scarred, horrifying face – or rather, the remains of a face. The four LionGuards stared straight forward, avoiding glances to the misshapen contour. He peered into her eyes that shone a luminous green and a glittering brown. Then, his glance moved to her flowing golden hair that complemented her silk-like skin. "White…" He mumbled, and grinned.

"I'm sorry to have intruded thy humble abode, my Liege. I am Vankaskan, RatLord of Vermire, magister to our great sovereign Prince Lucas." There was a slight hesitant in his voice as he pronounced Lucas' title, but he continued. "I am here with my men to bring you to our court so that you can lend us your powers, my Liege."

Rei was confused – what was this man talking about?

"Do not be alarmed, we are not your enemies – if you join us, that is. I presumed the presence of a DragonLord that is found to be hiding in this corner of Lyssia will spark outrage everywhere – but the courts of the CatLords will protect you. We only ask for your allegiance." _I see – so this representative of the Were-Lion are looking for Evaxus, but they mistook me as the DragonLord. If so, they should be one of the players of that prophecy he was waiting for – but the CatLords were never the Dragons' ally. They were the very ones that drove them to dead end in the first place!_

_I will not let them take you away, Evaxus._

"Join us, Dragonlord - and help us win this war!" Vankaskan cried out, a sharp forcefulness in his voice. "Ah, pardon me. _Please_, DragonLord, follow us back to where Prince Lucas awaits." The LionGuards that stood beside him has had their hands on the hilt of their weapons – it was normal for them to react in this way. After all, no one knew about the Dragons' powers, and who knew what this DragonLord would do?

"I see." Rei stuck the tip of the spear into the ground as she spoke in an authoritative voice. "How is it that you are able to find me here?"

"Please don't joke with us, my Liege." Vankaskan chortled. "I held the scroll speaking of the prophecy on your appearance, and we came to the territory of your clan here in Ziroga. The scent of magicks is strong here – don't forget that I am a powerful magister. But most importantly…let's just say that _I_ have a secret weapon in tracking Dragon blood. This." The Were-Rat hissed gleefully as he held up a tiny vial of dark-red liquid. "Dragon blood reacts to Dragon blood, no matter how small the amount. Don't ask where we got this from – most importantly, you cannot deny the Dragon blood flowing in your veins."

"…" _How should I get out of this? _"I'm only a mere Keeper of books. If Prince Lucas is truly sincere about inviting me to his war, as his magister, bring him to me." _This should buy us enough time._

"….." Vankaskan's face twitched as he growled. There were slobber dripping out of a hole in his cheek as his fingers seemed to slowly elongate into claws. "Don't push your luck, filthy reptile. Don't forget it was the Cats that have destroyed your kinds long time ago – and we can do it again. I know your plan – you are waiting for that scum of a Wolf, but alas, your idea will never come true." The LionGuards unsheathed their swords and pointed towards her. "Not silver, but decapitation will do the trick." Vankaskan laughed.

The Guards charged forward.

* * *

><p><strong>HAR! So long, eh? Took me quite a while.<strong>

**I actually took away Evaxus' healing powers that he was so proud of, how cruel am I? XD''' Still, it was a keystone in this entire DragonLord tale, so I have no choice~**

**Sorry for the hiatus! I will work on the next chapter soon :) **

**What comes next? Teasers, of course 8D**

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know what is expected of me, but I will do this – to avenge my kins, my family."<em>

"_It's…it's the DragonLord! The Dragon still lives!"_

"_Lucas would have known about this. The storm of a battle is brewing."_


	6. Unnamed wings

**Hiatus! Sorry about the long wait **

**Long Chapter ahead. Some battle scenes with blood, reader discretion advised XD (Just joking.)**

**A reader has written in and asked me for artworks! So yep, I'll be uploading my concept arts and characterization for Evaxus and Lakirain soon. ^^ Look out for it! Link to my dA is in my profile page.  
><strong>

**If I continue writing Evaxus would freeze me to death XD Rei is under danger~ of course I must let the story commence, cough cough.  
><strong>

**Well then, hope you'll enjoy this chapter as I've enjoyed writing it! Leave comments if you can, thanks XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The first LionGuard charged head on with a broad sword over his head, aiming to slice the girl into halves with a brutal swing. Rei, though trained by Evaxus in basic self-defence and martial arts, was wary of this combat she was forced to engage in. After all, her only practice partner was the DragonLord so far.<p>

She was told by Evaxus that she was a fast learner, and her agility along with her accuracy would be her advantages in battles. Steadying herself, she focused on the first LionGuard, and thrust the blunt end of her spear into his forehead. There was a muffled 'crack' sound as the man cried out and fell back, the rest of the assaulting crew parted way and he landed on the floor.

"What-" Vankaskan stared at the defeated Guard who was sent sprawling on the ground, unable to even hold his weapon.

Rei was not surprised at the state of the LionGuard, but more of the accuracy of her strike – _so my advantage truly lies in my precision_. Evaxus has taught her the different pressure points on a human body that can be tackled without the need of brute force that can bring the most amount of pain to the target. Since the LionGuards were clad in protective armours, the only place she could hit effectively would be the face – other than that, she could assail the _gaps_ between the metal plates, but that would be much more difficult.

The Rat yelled at the remaining 3 men to attack. They were hesitant, but knowing the consequences they might face if they did not do so, they unsheathed their weapons. Unlike the hot-headed LionGuard however, they formed a semi-circle around Rei and gradually approached her with weapons pointed straight at her. Rei was confident when she has beaten the first LionGuard, but with three militants surrounding her the chances of her winning quickly diminished. _Nevertheless, I'd still fend them off._

She gritted her teeth and swung the spear horizontally to the right, swiping across the Guards and made them stopped in their tracks. Taking advantages of the moment when they halted in their steps, Rei swerved the length of the spear towards the neck of the Guard on her left. However, this time the enemy was prepared as he took a quick step back, the tip of the spear barely scratching his flesh. The force of the swung was too great that she couldn't return her javelin to her defensive stance prior to her attack, as she silently cursed when the two other LionGuards rushed at her, the glimmer of their blades like the scythes of a Death God. At the last second she knelt to pick up the bone spear with both hands and raised it above her head, deflecting the fatal blows that were to come. Made of white oak, the handle of the spear was flexible and made to cope with clashing trauma, such as in training. Yet, with the brawn of two broadswords wielded by two heavily-built men plunging down, notches were cut into the spear as the wood shattered, sending splinters into the air. Rei looked at her weapon in horror, knowing that another blow would surely break the spear.

The three Guards, now regained their footings, grinned in malicious glee. Vankaskan snickered behind the melee.

"Now, now, DragonLord, just give up. The Wolf you are waiting for isn't going to come and save your sorry soul. Do everyone a favour and die here." The Rat laughed evilly, his voice like sandpaper grating against sandpaper.

As the Were-Rat spoke, a LionGuard unleashed an uppercut, completely severing the bone spear into two pieces. _I'm not going down without a fight. You won't take Evaxus away, because he's my precious brother._ Rei scowled and hurled the blunt end of the spear handle at the magister, hitting him in the chest and stopping his words. The Rat growled, flesh shifting underneath his robe. The LionGuards has seen too much to be oblivious about a change of a therian, and knew that in a bad temper the RatLord would take _them_ along with the girl in his rage. After all, he has no qualms with calling the LionGuards' bodies from the dead and manipulating them to do his bidding, whether it be fighting his enemies or driving the caravan.

The standing LionGuards looked at each other fearfully as they heard a dull thud behind him along with the vicious hisses of a transformed Rat. Rei let out a gasp as she witnessed the horrific metamorphosis, the mauled face of Vankaskan elongated into a slobbering snout as he gnashed his sharpened incisors. His clawed feet ruthlessly stepped on the face of the fallen LionGuard in a fit of wrath, crashing his skull, killing him immediately. The stench of blood instantly filled the small room as the Were-Rat lifted his bloodied claws off the face of the misshapen features. Rei could feel her breakfast gushing up her oesophagus, but she struggled to keep it down, and focused on her enemies instead. Her hand that was closed around the bone blade was shaking as the realization that her death by the Lions' men was very real, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She exchanged several blows with the LionGuards by parrying with the remains of her spear, but eventually she was overpowered and was sent sprawling to the ground. _At least I'll take out one of you!_

She leaped up from the floor and maneuvered in between the Guards as she attempted to stab the RatLord with the bone blade. However, she was too slow as two of the Guards grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her to a stop. The Rat laughed. "Just_ give up_, Liege. I'd enjoy tormenting you greatly, Dragon. Your kind has brought many troubles upon the CatLords, but today I shall end it." He gripped her jaws with a calloused paw, and let his sharp nails slide across her neck, leaving trails of blood in its place.

He raised his hand and slapped her, a loud smack that can be heard throughout the room. The LionGuards looked on, emotionless, at the battered girl who now has bruises and wounds over her. Her blood stained her white shirt a crimson red.

"Beg for your life, Dragon – and perhaps I might keep you alive longer." Vankaskan sneered with venom as he lifted Rei's head up by grabbing her golden hair. Looking past the horrific face and bad breath, she glared at the Rat defiantly, no intention of giving in.

The Were-Rat licked his paw of the blood. "Very well. In the name of Prince Lucas-" He picked up the sword from the dead LionGuard's body. "I, Vankaskan, the Rat King hereby claim the life of the last DragonLord." He was frothing with excitement as he swung the blade, aiming for Rei's head. In moments her head will be rolling on the ground, and the Were-Lion's men would have completed their mission. Afterwards, they would be on their way back to Highcliff as slayers of the last DragonLord.

Rei closed her eyes, bracing for the impending pain. _So this is the end, huh. Sorry that I wasn't able to do more, Evaxus._

* * *

><p><em> Clang!<em>

_ ….Clang…?_

Rei opened her eyes, but she couldn't see anything except for a wall of ice. The sword was stopped in its track, stuck within the frozen water. She could hear gasps and nervous whispers from the LionGuards around her as their grip loosened. Vankaskan was still in front of her, albeit madder than just now. He tried to pry the ice open to release the sword with a confused voice, cursing.

"Dragon magicks, huh? It doesn't matter – I'll still kill you in the end!" The Rat yelled in anger, raising his claws in the air. A WereLord is immune to mortal wounds, but any attacks made by silver weapons or by a fellow WereLord could still do the trick. Decapitation would be another way – no WereLord could re-grow a severed head, could he?

Rei looked on in awe as Vankaskan's actions frozed – quite literally – as a cuff made of ice extended through the air from the direction of the door.

"What do you think you are doing to my sister?" A cold voice came from a white-haired boy who stood next to a basket full of herbs and flowers. His left hand was extended, connecting the ice chain to the air in front of him. His expression was distant, yet the aura emitted from his frame was heated with pure anger. "Followers and servants of the CatLords are not welcomed in here." The boy pulled down his left hand with a sharp movement, and the ice cuff immediately dragged Vankaskan to the floor. The LionGuards were stunned, so was the Rat King. It took him a moment to realize as he sputtered.

"Dra…DragonLord?"

"Evaxus!"

Evaxus looked at his sister, her body covered with injuries and her hair all over her face. The LionGuards holding on to her drew their weapons, but their faces were of uncertainty as they took quick glances to their master, who was struggling with the ice cuffs which has now chained both of his hands onto the floor. Fighting a girl was one thing – engaging in combat with a Dragon whom they have no experience fighting with was an unknown ground.

"Get your filthy hands off her – I don't want to kill anyone, be they the Lion's men or not. That is, unless you have provoked me enough to do so." Evaxus walked steadily towards them, but the LionGuards continued to hold onto Rei, albeit shaking. Their swords were held in front of them, blocking the Dragon in his path.

Evaxus let off an almost inaudible _che_ as he clenched his fists. Like a formless shadow he maneuvered himself underneath and between the three swords, stabbing the hands at the flesh in between the armours with ice daggers. The men cried out and dropped their swords. This has created enough opening for Evaxus to take out the three men – a side-kick aimed at the first Guard's face crushed his nose and sent him flying to the back of the canary; a follow-up slamming kick at the second Guard brought him to the floor, immobilized from pain; a grab by the collar swung the third Guard to where Vankaskan lay, eyes widened in shock. It happened in a matter of seconds, and the three LionGuards were powerless to defend themselves, let alone attack. Only Vankaskan remained conscious.

"Sorry I was too late, Rei." Evaxus hugged her for a quick moment, making sure that she was okay, before turning towards Vankaskan. By now he has managed to break through the cuffs and he stood up, panting. He grimaced, snarling while revealing rows of fangs.

"So, _you_ are the DragonLord, and she was only your decoy." The RatLord glanced at his fallen men, and finally on the dead soldier, before focusing his glare on the duo. He smirked.

"She is my sister." Evaxus said flatly. "I suppose you are the CatLords' men as well, and you must be here to kill me, to finish off what you have started 50 years ago."

Vankaskan laughed, his yellow eyes fixing on the white-haired boy. "So, you do know of the prophecy. Of course you do – and we know as well. If this war will be ended, the victor would be Prince Lucas who will take over the Seven Realms as king – I will not let the Wolf reach you, and I will _never_ let you join forces with that dog. What has failed to happen in the past will continue to be failed now." He swung his arms around wildly, as he whispered some incantations in a hush.

_He's not a simple enemy – I cannot underestimate him._ Evaxus scowled, at the same time pondering what the Were-Rat's actions might be.

His thoughts were quickly answered as the dead LionGuard rose from the floor and faced them, his face a horrid mass of gore. Vankaskan laughed. "Kill them!"

_Necromancy! A magister of dark magicks, huh._

Evaxus looked around. _I cannot battle him and the dead man here – Rei will get caught in it. I need more space._

The dead moaned, but what came out were gurgled groans as blood oozed out in between the white skull and the smashed brain. It staggered towards the duo, but was pushed back when a column of ice shot out from the air in front of Evaxus' open palms. Crashing through the door, it landed on the mud in front of the house with a wet thud. Feeling no pain, it crawled up once again; its master's command the only driving force in its lifeless body.

"Rei, keep yourself safe." Evaxus glanced back at the girl and said in a hushed tone. Before she could say anything, the young DragonLord has already engaged in a tussle with the RatLord who has leaped onto him. It was a flurry of furs and claws as the Rat tried to bite Evaxus' throat. Evaxus kicked out, sending the Rat a few metres forward. Shouting a war-cry, he charged forward and grabbed Vankaskan, hurling him out of the house as well.

As he stepped out of the house however, he was greeted by the open maw of the dead man; stench of blood and flesh pouring from the orifice. Evaxus punched its head, but it was unmoved, arms clasped onto Evaxus' shoulders.

_Damn it!_ Past the assailant he could see the Were-Rat rose to his feet, hissing as he ran towards the combatants. The LionGuard bit down onto his left shoulders, and he stifled a scream of pain. He pried open the jaws, but his hands retracted as the claws of the Were-Rat raked across his back. Evaxus growled, cold air surrounding him, as he tapped into his Dragon. But the hold from the dead man was steadfast, blood poured out of the wound like a fountain. _Damn it!_

A shimmer of light flashed through his vision with a sickening 'squish' sound. The dead stopped moaning as the head slid off the semi-broken neck and landed on the mud. Past the body that he pushed away, Evaxus could see Rei holding onto a Lionsword, blood stained across its length. He shot her a glance of sincere gratitude as he turned towards the Rat and snarled, draconic features sprouting across his body as he circled the Rat. The wound wasn't very deep, fortunately for him, but it wasn't closing up.

Although they have lived together for years, Rei has never seen him transformed before. This scene was both thrilling and frightening at the same time, seeing someone she knew and loved taking a different form before her very eyes.

"Sorry to have made you see this, Rei."

She could almost hear him saying this, but it could just be her imagination.

His ears have elongated, with small spikes at their tips. A bulge from his temples shot out shiny horns, twisting and twirling into the sky. Scales pushed out from beneath his skin, turning the surface of his body into a luminescence of blues and whites – it was beautiful to look at, like auroras in the sky. Some of the scales combined to form spiked protective plates which looked deadly as well on his shoulders, his back, his arms and his thighs. Tearing open his robes were clawed hands as a tail swung out from underneath the cloth. Muscles rippled across his arms, chest and legs. A growl came out from the reptilian snout, revealing rows of fangs as frosty breaths emerged. White fur has also sprouted along his back and the base of his tail. Between his shoulder blades a pair of great leathery wings emerged – the size was so great that when extended, their cottage were shrouded in its shadows.

"You shouldn't have came." Evaxus snarled at the Were-Rat as they circled each other. Vankaskan snarled back.

"You shouldn't have lived." Vankaskan exclaimed in spite as he pounced. Evaxus met him head-on, fists clenched.

* * *

><p>"Such a weird weather." Gretchen mumbled to herself as she looked out of the window. The group of them has visited all places in the town in the morning with no new findings. They have therefore returned to the gentlemen's bedroom and mapped out regions around Ziroga, speculating that the DragonLord might be hiding somewhere out of Ziroga, somewhere nearby. Drew looked out into the distance, and squinted. The air near the forests seemed to be…frozen. And was that <em>hail<em> he noticed, appearing from thin air, crashing down towards the ground?

"Something is wrong." Drew muttered at the strange phenomenon. Their room was on the highest level, amongst the tallest floors in Ziroga, and they could look out into the distance clearly while the others do not. The commuters and DracoGuards seemed to not notice anything amidst the bustling market. "It seemed to be where the forests ended, where we met the boy who gave us the directions-"

Drew took in a sharp breath. Immediately, he ran for the door.

"Drew!? What happened?" Whitley shouted out at the young man and he turned to face his friends, cold sweat appearing on his forehead.

"It is him."

* * *

><p>There were bloodlust in his eyes, quite unlike the Evaxus Rei has known. Blood continued to flow through the wound on his shoulder, weakening him – <em>shouldn't it be healed by now?<em> In the beginning of the fight between the two transformed WereLords, Evaxus attained much advantages, utilizing the terrain in his favour – by forcing the WereRat to the foot of the small hill, the Dragon was able to rain catastrophe on him. Torrents of ice barraged through the air onto the ground, giving Vankaskan no time to strike back. However, as time passes, Evaxus has more things to occupy his attention. The remaining three LionGuards has regained consciousness and battle-ready, assaulting Evaxus from different directions – much like a tactic used by a lion's pride. And then there was his blood loss, the stinging wounds made by the decayed fangs oozed out pus and blood, becoming a target for the swords of the enemies – his tough scales and thick plates were unable to protect an open wound. More over, as the fight dragged on, the Rat's speed has overtaken his advantages. Evaxus' energy was drained, and so was his command of ice element.

Yet, the DragonLord was determined to stay and fight. He could easily spread his majestic wings that can be comparable to the great sky warriors, the HawkLords – or perhaps, more than that – but that would be pointless, wouldn't it? Rei watched on as the skirmish progressed. With a mighty swing of his tail, a LionGuard was sent flying through the air, a noticeable 'crack' implied broken ribs. He winced on the ground, and breathed his last breath. The lungs that were impaled by the broken bones could no longer support life. The two LionGuards disregarded their comrade's demise as they continued to hack at Evaxus. The young Dragon parried the blows with an ice sword he made while enduring the strikes that he failed to evade, crevices on his scaled body that flowed rivers of red. He shouted a deafening roar as he raked his claws across one man's body, tearing through even the steel armour. The LionGuard's face was frozen in shock till he died as rows of fangs sank themselves into his neck and yanked back. The torn windpipe hung limply in the cold air. The pale-blue eyes of Evaxus glinted with a bestial, primordial instinct as he howled, a sound unlike a wolf's or a lion's. It sounded like rumbling thunder in the Tor Raptor ravaged by snowstorm – ancient, desolated, powerful.

The last LionGuard reeled back in shock as he fell to the ground and dropped his sword, teeth chattering and legs shaking. _How am I to fight this beast?_ Fear has consumed his logical chain of thoughts, gnawing at him like maggots. His lips were quivering as he suddenly stood up and bolted. _As long as I can get away from it-_

He has completely forgotten about the fact that he was running into his master Vankaskan, the Lion's magister. And the vile Were-Rat tolerates no betrayal or cowardice as he grabbed the man by the neck with his gnarled claws, hissing at him. "Where do you think you are going?"

He was still sobbing when the Rat snapped his neck into halves. Snorting, the rodent threw the body violently onto the ground, staring at the panting, worn-out DragonLord.

"So, Dragon, it seems like you're pretty tired – while for me, the fun has just begun." Vankaskan licked his teeth with a slobbering tongue as he chanted, unpleasant whispers like murmurs of apparitions. Soon enough, the three dead Guards rose to their feet – broken bones protruding from the chest, ribbons of flesh hanging from the neck, dead eyes staring blankly from a head lolled to the side. Evaxus however, made no movements – he was exhausted, and as he panted his eyes lost focus.

_I feel sleepy…_

The exertion on his body was taking a toll on him as the world spun around him.

"Brother!" He jolted and senses snapped back to him. _What…? _"Wake to your senses, Evaxus!" He saw Rei charging into the fray and swiped at the three woken deads that were closing in, in her hands was the broken spear head hastily tied to a broomstick with a leather string. The awakened LionGuards flinched, but they were not deterred as they continued to advance.

"Ugh..." He shook his head as his mind became clearer. He looked around, noting the horrid forms of the Lion's men and the snarling Rat. _Damn it. The bloodlust has taken over me so easily…it seems I am still too green to dracanthropy._ He reached out and pulled Rei towards him, holding her in his arms. "Sorry. I wasn't…myself back then." Rei looked up, and saw the gentle blue eyes of Evaxus gazing at her from a reptilian face.

"You're back." She smiled. He nodded.

But this was no time to relax as the nearest LionGuard groaned and made a grab for the duo. Side-stepping it, Evaxus punched the chest, denting the armour. The LionGuard took a few steps back, but continued moving forward soon after – the crashing force would have squeezed the heart of a living man, but that was nothing to a risen dead.

_I can't let it drag on – I will have to destroy these three in one shot. As for the Rat…_

Evaxus growled, a rumbling from deep inside his chest as he channeled his draconic magicks while glancing subtly at the river behind him.

"Stay back, Rei." He gently pushed her back, and immediately threw out his arms. A large amount of water was drawn from the river. Evaxus' muscles were tensed, his eyes determined. He was shaking from the large exertion, but as he breathed out, flying blades made from the frozen water was thrown into the foes, severing each of the LionGuards' heads. They fell to the ground, motionless and lay in their long sleeps. The Rat was further away, and as he perceived the attacks he swiftly dodged the blades. Only a few hit its target, and they weren't fatal – cuts found themselves on the abdomen and arms of Vankaskan and blood spilled out. One moment he found himself surprised at the injuries while kneeling on the ground. The next moment he was in the air, the young DragonLord grabbing him by the arm. Their visions met – both were filled with scorn for each other, and for the war from long ago.

"Rodent." Evaxus spat. "You have lost this battle – and I assure you, your side will lose this war. I will spare your life today, just for the purpose of crawling back to your Prince Lucas and herald your failure. Let the prophecy come true – that I, Evaxus Blizzardfang of the Dragonkinds, will destroy his plans, and bring the CatLords down." He let go, the Were-Rat fell onto the grasses with a thud. Vankaskan, in the state of turning back to human form, scowled at him. But with his men lost and him injured, he couldn't win this. He has truly lost.

"You will regret letting me live, reptile." The magister sneered as he threw over his hood and bolted for his caravan, whipping at the awfully frightened stallion, tied to a great oak tree, to move. The horse was more than happy to gallop away, now free of the caravan and the binding tree. "I will be there to witness your death, Dragon!"

Evaxus stood there, watching the Rat go, as Rei came up to him. His draconic features retracted back into his flesh as human features emerged. Underneath the plate-like armours were countless injuries, inflicted by the LionGuards and the Were-Rat himself. Rei looked at his pale face. "Evaxus…?" With a loud gasp of the girl, he collapsed, wheezing, as he looked weakly upwards. He wore a bitter grin.

"Hahaha, to think that I'd actually won…" The wounded boy laughed. "We're still alive right? All is well, then. Rei, help me up…" He struggled to get up, muscles taut from the combat.

"Evaxus! Why aren't you healing yet?" Rei limped alongside him, one of his arms around her shoulders. The bodies of the LionGuards were horrifying, and the entire scene a hideous mess – pools of water and blood were everywhere, with the bright mid-day sun hastening the decay of the flesh. Evaxus grinned sheepishly at her when he stopped suddenly, glancing past the dead men, his face dead serious. There were six figures running on the road, coming from the direction of Ziroga – towards them.

Rei has noticed them, too, as she gripped the bone spear tightly.

_More enemies? Envoys from the Lion, or from the Volans?_ Evaxus spitted a 'che'.

"I probably can't fight them all." He muttered. _Maybe I can fly away, carrying Rei. _He focused the remains of his energy, ready to call on his wings. His muscles were screaming for rest, but he ignored it painfully.

The figures came into view – it was the party of six, led by the brown-haired boy.

* * *

><p>Drew was huffing, the footsteps of his friends close behind him. He could smell it before it came into view – the tang of blood was unmistakable. The phenomenon, no matter what caused it, has taken place in a battle.<p>

_The air is quite literally dancing in magicks, brother!_ The spirit of Vincent, manifested in a form of a vile, chuckled gleefully. _I wonder who held such powerful abilities – ability much more formidable than yours!_ Hector ignored his dead brother, but he knew it was right. As a magister, he has been quite sensitive to magicks and the likes – and as they get closer to that place, the atmosphere became alive with electrifying beats of charming magicks. They were no dark magistry that he has came to master, but they were powerful nonetheless. And Hector was more than captivated to reach it.

They reached a clearing, the nice little house where they had stopped by two days earlier before entering Ziroga. Except that the picturesque cottage was no more – replacing it was an aftermath of bloody fight, grasses and mud wet with blood and water. Three men that had died in a horrendous fashion were laid across the battlefield. The smell of blood and decaying flesh lingered in the air. One glance from the crew knew that they were the followers of the foes they so very abhorred – Guards from the Lion's platoon.

In front of the cottage stood a pair of youth, one they have seen before. The white-haired boy was drenched in blood, cuts and gashes strewn over his body. Ribbons of cloth hung limply around his waist. A striking blue tattoo of ancient runic motifs was found on his right shoulder. He was badly injured, yet his glare was full of menace and vigilance. The girl next to him held a makeshift spear, on guard as well.

It didn't take long for Drew to grasp the entire picture.

"It seemed that the Lion has found its claws here, as well?" Drew asked casually while his comrades threw him a puzzled glance. Evaxus and Rei continued to stand on guard, motionless as they eyed the team. "So it is you – you are the DragonLord, aren't you? That's why these LionGuards showed up."

"Who are you." Evaxus said, his tone flat.

"I am Drew, rightful King of Westland, son of Wergar. These are my companions – Duke Bergan of Bracklenholme, his daughter Lady Gretchen, Lady Whitley of the Foxes, Baron Hector of Redmire, and Count Vega of the White Seas. We are on the same side as you are, the Cats are our enemies." Drew replied, finding it slightly weird to address his friends by these titles – but it seemed essential in this situation to announce their lordships. "We are not your enemies – and we hope that you can join us to fight this war."

Evaxus raised his eyebrows. _The Wolf? Son of Wergar? It was as if the war fifty years back was repeating itself. You have came in your father's place, and so I have waited here as well._

"Any proves?" His voice was husky, but he managed to cough out the words.

Silently Hector revealed a piece of parchment, worn by age. The Dragon language was unmistakable. Following which, Drew stepped forward – as he walked, he called on the Wolf. Grey furs sprouted as the Were-Wolf emerged, golden eyes meeting cyan eyes.

_So it is true._

"Rei, the prophecy…the very reason that I am here, is right in front of me. I will fulfill my destiny by serving the Wolf, much akin to what Father has done many years ago." Evaxus let go of Rei's hand as he struggled to kneel down. "WolfLord, I, Evaxus of the Dragons, swear my allegiance to you, whom the Dragonkinds accept as the only King of the Seven Realms." Rei slowly knelt down as well, following suit.

Drew changed back to his human form again as he hastily called out. "Please, stand up – do not go on ceremony with me."

The duo went back on their feet. Evaxus stared at the party, and his glance fell onto the brown-haired boy who called himself Drew. "You have finally came…half a century later, the Wolf still kept his promise." He winced as a tiny grin escaped his face.

Rei looked around at the two parties, the air stale. "Let us not stand out here and talk. Please come on in." She waved at the cottage, the door swinging along its hinges. It was wrecked, alright. Then she whispered into Evaxus' ears. "I need to get you patched up, idiot brother." The young Dragon smirked back sheepishly and nodded, as they led the crew into the house.

* * *

><p>"So this is the parchment that my kins have left behind." Evaxus muttered while holding onto the broken piece of scroll he had obtained from Hector. The brush of his hand against the black leather glove gave him the chills, while he don't know why – this boy, this young magister, has strong dark elements surrounding him. Constantly there was a human-shaped shadow hovering around the boy, but he couldn't quite make out what it is. "This can only mean that the Cats have in their hands the other half."<p>

The realization was real as each of them knew that the Lion would be after the Dragon as well.

"Evaxus." Drew said. "Now that the Lion's men have raided this place, it is no longer safe here. We sincerely ask you to join us, to fight back – our battle at Highcliff is far from over, with the arrival of the Beast of Bast Lucas' fort was impregnable. However, our people await – and with your help we can chase them away, and reclaim the seat." _And the war will be over. Leopold is dead now, but the Lyssians are still under the siege of the Cats._

"I understand." Evaxus smirked. Suddenly he grimaced as Rei tightened the bandages around his shoulder. He muttered a 'thanks', and turned to face Drew again. "That fight just now…I've caused too much of an uproar. The townspeople – especially the Volans – would have noticed the commotion now. We have to go, yes – but give me some time." He glanced at Rei, lips tight. _I must fulfill the prophecy – it is what I am here for. But Rei? I cannot bring her into this war._

As if reading his mind, Rei put a hand on his other good shoulder. "Don't worry about me, brother." Drew's alliance has already known of their relationship, that they were only siblings by name. "I should have guessed…that night, the burning flames and the red-hot metal – you can't hide it from me forever. You have brought me back, with what methods and with what cost I do not know. But my life is yours, Evaxus." Her eyes shone with determination – beautiful orbs shimmering like stars. Evaxus swallowed, and nodded slightly.

_I don't know what is expected of me, but I will do this – to avenge my kins, my family._

"I will follow you on one condition." Evaxus said simply. "My life is yours to use, but keep Rei safe. Grant her your full protection, and let no harm come to her." He leaned back on a pile of hay and crossed his arms. His face was of dark seriousness, cyan eyes gazing back at the brown eyes.

"I will." Drew nodded, and Evaxus smirked.

_I wonder if they will still accept me if they know of my mortal healing. But if the Wolf has sworn, I can be assured that Rei will be kept safe._

"Alright then." Evaxus stood up, his muscles still aching from the recent battle, but his movements were steady. "I need to go and fetch my gear." _Hopefully they are still there_. He smirked as he walked out of the door. Curious and puzzled, the rest followed him to the river.

"The river?" Whitley asked.

Evaxus nodded as he raised him arm. _Here it is, brother! Dragon magicks! _The Vincent-vile sang in his mind. Hector scowled and silently watched on.

A small stretch of the river water _froze_ right in front of their eyes, the crew watched, mesmerized. _So this is the power of a DragonLord?_ Evaxus walked to a rock, and nodded to himself. He then stepped onto the frozen water and counted silently in his heart. _1, 2, 3…_ He looked down, the ice-covered water stagnant beneath his feet. With a loud grunt, he punched into the ice, smashing it into several bits. He shook his arm in pain, a dull expression on his face. _Maybe I shouldn't have buried it so deeply, haha. _Evaxus then reached his hands into the river bed, and dug until streams of water flowed to the surface. He touched the water and, closing his eyes, he let himself _feel_ for the ice element buried deep within the river by following the route formed by the water. He smirked as he commanded the piece of ice to surface.

A huge crystal of ice, like a frozen coffin, barged through the mud and the water, which by now has regained its fluid motion. Hector stared in amazement. _I see – so only he who can control ice will be able to retrieve the gears he had hidden away. Well-played_, _Dragon._

Evaxus held the ice and skimmed his finger along the surface. It broke into halves, revealing a nicely-wrapped package under a cloth drape, bound together with a leather strap. Untying the rope, the treasures emerged – a leather armour with a Dragon-head protection on the left shoulder, and a sword made of polished steel. In Evaxus' hands, blade was eternally cold to the touch, giving the metal a coat of white frost.

"Rimetalon." Evaxus said proudly. "Crafted by my father using ores found in the White Peaks." He put on his garb and let the sword slide into the sheath on his belt. "I'm ready."

Drew wanted to answer him, to thank him, when they heard a commotion on the road. The group raced to the front porch, and the sight that have greeted them were the DracoGuards led by Ireok. The smug look of the DracoLord was gone from his face as he stared at the travelers, and the gaze landed on Evaxus, now clad in a warrior's outfit. He looked around at the aftermath of the battle, ground slick with blood. He frowned.

"Insolent brat! Has the punishment the other time not enough for you? Look what you've done! The Lions are our benefactors, the Cats our champions – for Brenn's sake, this is unforgivable." He pointed his finger at Evaxus. "And you travelers – I knew you look familiar. Why, aren't you the fugitives the Cats are looking for?" He gritted his teeth, anger causing him to froth. He held his battleaxe in his arms now, ready to strike. His DracoGuards charged forward, fearlessly but foolishly. Just as they thought they could land a brutal strike on Gretchen, who stood at the forefront, a wall of ice erupted from the ground and blocked their attacks.

"Drew, unfortunately I've used up most of my strength. It's either now, or never." Evaxus held the young WolfLord by the shoulder and asked sternly. "If you're serious about what you've said, and all that you've promised me – then just give me the command."

"What else would the answer be?" Drew grinned. Evaxus smirked back as scales sprouted over his skin.

_One shot._

The transformation was quick but painful, the wounds opening up once again. His body was resisting, fatigue and exhaustion calling for him to rest. But he let the Dragon through.

"Get on the caravan, Wolf! And hold on tight!" Evaxus roared. The crew was stunned, having witnessing a DragonLord's true form for the first time. But this was no time for astonishment as they bolted towards the caravan left behind by Vankaskan, the Lion's crest dirty from mud and gore.

The wall of ice exploded and a full-fledged Dragon burst through. A mighty swash of his wings summoned great freezing gale that threw the DracoGuards back. Ireok stared, stunned, battleaxe slipping from his hands. Evaxus snarled as their eyes met. _I would kill you for what you've done to Rei, lizard. Here, on the spot, I can easily take your life – if I am not exhausted. Count yourself lucky, Ireok. _The DragonLord howled as stalagmites of ice erupted from the ground, trapped the Volan and his men in a labyrinth of rime. Ireok's eyes were quivering, and Evaxus smirked.

As he turned to where the caravan was, he heard a DracoGuard crying. "It's…it's the DragonLord! The Dragon still lives!"

Ignoring the cries and fearful murmurs from behind him, he asked Drew. "Everyone is here. Are the doors locked?"

Drew checked the handle, and nodded, contemplating what the Dragon was planning. Evaxus said nothing and smirked. "Be prepared for a ride. I'll see how far I can go in this pathetic and hateful state of mine before I must perch."

Each of them held tightly onto anything they can find in the small, confined space – wooden bars and the likes. Without another word, Evaxus grabbed the caravan and _soared_. Screams could be heard within the wooden convoy. The caravan and he flew above the dense forest of Drakewood, treetops below his clawed feet. Holding down his breakfast, Drew looked out from the caravan shakily. They have left the beautiful town of Ziroga behind them, and at the entrance to Drakewood the party of DracoGuards gawked in amazement while a horrified Volan was on the ground, unmoving.

He looked back to his comrades and the two new-found friends, and smiled. A glimmer of hope is in his heart, even though many of his alliance have been slayed or captured or still in the midst of battle. However, the weight of reality downed on him. He knew that a great battle will approach soon, now that Vankaskan is returning to Highcliff.

"Lucas would have known about this." He muttered.

The storm of a battle is brewing.

* * *

><p><strong> ._. Another long chapter….<strong>

**Anyway, I'm so glad that I've finished this XD This saga will be ending soon…I think. In another 2 or 3 chapters, perhaps? Depending on the length and how much I want to expand.**

**Thank you guys so much for reading this! Really, each 'follow' or 'fav' or comment I see does make my heart soar, knowing that somewhere out there are people willing to use their time to go through my writings. Thank you guys (:**

**Please do tell me if there's any comments, such as your opinions, any improvements, confusions etc. Keep them coming in~**

**Now, without further ado, TEASERS TIME! ^^ Unlike all my other stories, only one line though. But it is a _one-liner_ that is hinting something related to the end. Ohoho~**

* * *

><p>"<em>It doesn't matter, Prince Lucas – as long as we have <em>them_, we don't need to be afraid."_


	7. Cage of Paradise

**Changed my writing to suit how the book is written in (e.g. Dragonlord instead of DragonLord, Lionsguard instead of LionsGuard, etc). **

**Lo and behold – next chapter! Short chapter, not as long as my other chapters though.**

**The end is nigh! XD **

**UPDATE 14/9/12: added the information for 'Song 3' at the Author's Note in the end. Go check it out and feel Dragon music along with Drew~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Situated at the North-Western corner of the map, between Vermire and the Sturmland was Ziroga, a small town built on the knowledge of the fabled Dragonlords – powerful Werelords capable of wielding great magicks, acting as magisters and mentors to those who seek their wisdom. But most important of all, they were Keepers, recording all happenings within the Seven Realms – be they great or small – while taking a neutral stance.<p>

In the battle 50 years ago, the Dragons were wiped out by the Catlords – and following that, King Wergar was thrown out from his throne, succeeded by King Leopold the Werelion. The Cats have thought the Grey Wolves to be extinct, only to find a son of Wergar alive – Drew Ferran, rightful king of the realm.

And now, in accordance to the prophecy, the last of the Dragonlord has revealed himself, and has chosen his side to play in this war. Evaxus and Drew, along with their comrades, have landed in the Drakewoods. The campfire made has provided them much-desired warmth in the cold night. The battle previously with Vankaskan and with Ireok has drained much of the young Dragon's energy, forcing him to revert to human form. The caravan sat at the side of the campsite while the group gathered around the flames, munching on rabbits, planning their next move.

"The Wererat you called Vankaskan, magister to the Werelion Lucas, is on his way back." Evaxus said simply. The crew knew nothing about his loss of healing powers, and the wounds made by the risen dead along with the Rat still throbbed underneath the bandages. But with the skillfulness of Rei and the properties of healing herbs, he could feel the inflammation receding. "So, you are saying that Leopold has been killed by his son, and Highcliff is their headquarters now?"

"Yes, and on top of that, armies of Catlords and warriors have come over from Bast. They have situated themselves in the city – each passing second here means our allies continue to fight a bitter battle with them." Drew said as he thought of the comrades he has left behind in Highcliff when they ran from Lucas. His mother was somewhere back there, along with Captain Harker and Duke Manfred and many he knew. _They wouldn't be able to keep up for long. _And what about Mack Ferran, his human father, who have sacrificed himself on the execution platform for him? Drew closed his eyes. _We must return quickly._

As if reading his thoughts, Whitley voiced out. "We need to get back to the Westland as soon as possible. You're in this with us, are you not?" Evaxus nodded, acknowledging the question.

"If my memories didn't fail me, we have to pass by Vermire should be move out from the Drakewoods to Highcliff. It is full of our enemies, so we should avoid that place." Evaxus shrugged, glancing at the caravan with a bitter smirk. "However, with the state of our vessel, I couldn't fly all of us pass the Rat King's city. We will have to walk."

As they moved out of Ziroga, Ireok has managed to stabilize himself as he ordered his archers to attack the flying Dragonlord, to no avail. Taking the form of a flying lizard the Volan has chased them for a small distance, but not far – with only the abilities to glide, the speed and agility was far lesser than a true Dragon. However, before getting plummeted by ice bricks the Dracolord has managed to hurl his battleaxe at the caravan, damaging a corner. Now, tiles and planks have fallen out, and if they engaged in such flying again the caravan will surely disintegrate.

"That means we will have to climb some ranges of the Whitepeaks, through the Badlands, and follow the Great West Road to Highcliff." Bergan said.

"Great West Road, huh? Isn't it near Redmire, home to Baron Huth?" Evaxus' eyes gleamed.

"_Earl_ Huth. You know my father?" Hector asked, and looked up to the white-haired youth. Under the fire's lights, his face was illuminated with a pale colour, making him all the more ghost-like.

"Indeed." Evaxus said, eyeing the clump of darkness element surrounding the boy. He couldn't see the vile, he as a Dragon with strong affinity to magicks, he could sense it. "Earl Huth was apprentice-magister to King Wergar, wasn't he? My father and the Boarlord were close friends…_acquaintances_. Earl Huth learnt much from Father too, as my Father learnt from him." _Dragonlords have no friends, merely acquaintances. That is the price of being a Keeper, of being unbiased in everything._ Evaxus grimaced as he glanced through the faces. _Am I doing the right thing?_

"The Earl was magister to Wergar, but after the Grey Wolf has fallen, he has resided in his mansion in Redmire." Bergan grunted, glancing towards Drew and Hector. Drew bit his lips, thinking back to the Lionguards that have stormed the house of the Boarlord…

"My father was killed." Hector said simply. _Yes, brother – acknowledge your failure! It was because of your incompetence that Father died, piggy. _The Vincent-vile hissed at him, and Hector snarled. "The Lion's men have attacked us while we were there, and my father was lost in the fight."

"So it is." Evaxus muttered. _And I thought I could see someone I know. Seems like all those I once knew are gone by now, huh?_ "In that case, we will have to pass by some mountains of the Whitepeaks – I can bring you through the easiest and shortest route – and from there, we cross the Badlands and reach the Great West Road. We will storm into Highcliff and bring the Cats down – is this the plan?" The crew looked at each other, apprehensive about the harsh cold of the Whitepeaks as well as the bandits of Badlands. Still, that was the only way. Evaxus looked at them and continued. "Unless we could find a vessel once again, we will walk."

"Speaking of the Boarlord, I do wonder what it is meant by the scroll he had left behind." Drew said. "I understand the parts about 'battles', 'allegiance'." _I have seen too much of such conflicts already. _"The 'Wolf', 'Lion' and 'Dragon' were easy to understand. But 'Skull'? Do you know anything about it?"

Evaxus shook his head. "I am really not sure. Perhaps it would be the risen dead called forth by the Wererat?" The explanations seemed logical, and they left it as that.

"How long do you think it will take us to reach Highcliff?" Vega asked. He missed his ship, the _Maelstorm_, and his crew – he missed the White Sea and its waves. Given a choice, he would hurl himself into the water and swim to the Westland as the Wereshark. Heck, he could even get hold of a ship and ferry everyone there – if not only for his enemies out there, he'd have done it long ago. The Catlords have eyes in the water, and given this group's capability, they would fare much better on land than in water, to Vega's dismay.

"A week or two, I reckon, on the bright side." Bergan replied. The mountains were merciless, and the Badlands were vast. One week would be overly-optimistic. "We will travel in the day, and rest in the night, with each of us taking shifts." Their belongings were minimal, so to say, in their rush to the Dragon's aid and their escape from the Dracolord – their weapons and armours were their only possessions, on top of some dried meat and medicinal herbs in Rei's pouch. They would have to make-do with what they had. Hector was lamenting silently of all the scrolls and books he had left behind.

"Rei, what is that tied to the pouch?" Gretchen asked curiously. Impressed by Rei's skills as a healer and her bravery in the face of the Lionguards, the three ladies quickly became close. Rei put down the spear on the ground and reached her hand to her back, wondering what it could be. She pulled it out, revealing a delicately-carved flute made from the femur of a stag. The smooth white instrument reflected the lights of the fire, as if it was glowing.

"Ah, I didn't know I have this." Rei grinned in surprise, playing with the flute in her hands. "It's a flute I've made for Evaxus – the tunes of the Dragons are quite exotic to listen to."

"Evaxus can play it?" Whitley chortled, and she turned to the young Dragonlord. "Why don't you play us a piece of your music? It will be nice to hear from a Dragon himself."

The group laughed and looked at Evaxus as he nervously took the flute, grinning awkwardly. "My kins play music to entertain ourselves, and each piece tells a story in the history of the Werelords and the Seven Realms." He explained as he took hold of the bone flute.

"Evaxus also said that the Dragon music has different properties – some can accelerate healing of mortal wounds, while some can lift soul from depression." Rei enthusiastically said. "Only those who carry Dragon blood can do so, though. But it is nice of him to have taught me some – though I think I will not be able to express their magicks." She grinned like a child, and the two Wereladies laughed along.

"Go on, Evaxus." Drew urged him on, smirking as well. "Play us a few songs."

The white-haired boy nodded and lifted the flute to his lips as he closed his eyes.

"Tsugai Kogarashi, Pair of Wintry Winds." He said, and began playing. A tune that reminded the Werelords of the autumn leaves, of soothing winds, played. The exotic and oriental notes hung in the air, calming them as the song progressed. It reminded them of 'home', of 'freedom', of 'bonds'. Drew seemed to see his home back in the Cold Coast, with Ma and Pa and his human brother, Trent, waving at him, calling for him. It was a song that gave them feeling of hope.

"Bureki Largnos, Bleeding Wolves." He said, slightly glancing over to Drew. A melancholic tune rang through the forest, a lonesome melody that gave the impression of a lone wolf running across a frozen wasteland, bloody and fresh from a recent battle. The wolf was a majestic, strong creature – yet, it was alone, its allies elsewhere. As Drew and the rest listened, they could imagine this song dedicated to King Wergar, who has left his throne to wage war in the East, and returned battered, only to find his enemies waiting. Unlike the previous song, this tune gave them a feeling of emptiness, sadness encroaching their tired hearts.

As the melody ended, Evaxus paused. Slowly he spoke. "Last song for the night." He took a deep breath, and played the instrument. This melody started off calm – Gretchen felt as if it was a gentle breeze caressing her hair – and reminded the group of nature itself. Rolling waves, infinite sky, vast grasslands, scorching volcanoes, freezing mountains – they were the essence of nature, what the Dragonlords themselves represent, hailing with magicks. Aye, nature herself is pure magick – the changing of seasons, the growth of plants in between rocks, the animals that have survived in extreme environments…

_But nothing is as powerful as necromancy, isn't it, brother? _The vile snickered, jesting at his twin's condition. Hector's blackened palm seemed to sting under the glove, and he dismissed it.

Gradually, the pace quickened, the staccato quickly interchanged with slurs, mimicking the clash of a great battle. They found their heartbeats synchronizing with the music, pulse quickening, adrenaline rushing – _could simple music really have a hold on us_? Drew thought. The finale of the song was grand, notes converging into each other. And at the climax, the music ended abruptly.

Evaxus was taking in deep breaths as he put down the flute. The group woke from their trance and looked around, feeling much different from before – the first song made them reminisce about their respective homes and loved ones that they have left behind, yet there is hope waiting for them. The second song showed them the emptiness in a world full of enemies, where trust was hard to earn and even harder to keep. The third song pumped them up, as if the very force of nature and the Dragonlords were with them – they felt if they could win any battle they would encounter.

"Go sleep now – we have a long day tomorrow." Evaxus smirked, stretching.

"What was the last song called?" Drew asked.

"Te Teruk ka Tsuno." He paused, and answered. "Song of the Wings and Claws."

* * *

><p>Even though Evaxus has mentioned that this was the easiest route through the White Peaks from the Drakewoods to the Badlands, every step they took was full of difficulty. They walked through a chasm, a gorge in between two mountains, shielding them from the savage snowstorm above. However, the dreadful cold continued to seep through, winds slapping against them as they moved.<p>

"If any enemies attack, we are doomed." Vega's teeth were chattering as he kept his arms closed to himself. The rest were in similar predicament, wrapping themselves tightly in their clothing and walking gingerly forward. The icy rocks along with the road were pure white, a winter labyrinth.

Next to him, Whitley sneezed – growing up in the woodlands of Brackenholme did not prepare her for such cold. When they had traveled to Ziroga they had borrowed the assistance of boatmen hired by the Volans, bypassing the White Peaks entirely. Now that the Wereflying-lizards were alerted, the piers were guarded by the Dracoguards and members of the Volan family themselves. Traveling by water is out of question.

"H-how can you s-still behave normally w-when you have only a s-s-sleeveless leather armour-r on?" Gretchen said through the gaps of her clenched teeth, eyes fixed at the young Dragonlord in front. Rei was walking next to Duke Bergan and Drew, wrapped in layers of robe. Hector remained silent throughout the journey underneath his black cowl, while Evaxus led the party.

He let out a dry laugh. "My Lady, I am a Dragon with an affinity for Ice. My childhood was lost in a blizzard that took many of my peers – this is nothing."

_Hah, brother, hear him speak! He's like a Tuskun right now, is he not? _Vincent jeered, completely oblivious to the extremities as a vile. "Shut. Up." Hector muttered, his voice lost in the howling winds.

Drew stopped and looked back – though his comrades' faces were determined, wariness can be seen. "Shall we take a break?" Evaxus nodded as he formed an igloo with a raise of his hand without any efforts. This was his element after all; he was in his best state here. The crew hurried in. Soon, their body temperatures heated up and became retained in the small enclosure, providing them warmth – barely. They couldn't make any fires here, meaning that they could survive only by chewing raw meat from the snow hares that Evaxus has hunted from the mountains. Each of them took a piece of flesh and nibbled on it, grimacing.

"How long more till we get out of this place?" Gretchen asked.

"At our speed, around 2 more days." Evaxus replied nonchalantly. The Werefox twitched and sighed. _Two more days of raw flesh isn't a matter – but two more days in this frozen wasteland with the possibility of dangers? This is horrible._

Occasionally they have faced strayed Tuskun warriors who have wandered off their usual territories – exiled murderers or lunatics chased out by Lady Slotha, it doesn't matter when these fierce men attacked them. It was a bad choice for them, facing a party of Werelords – but equally it drained much of the crew's strength to engage combat in such an undesirable condition. Except for the ice Dragon, that is.

"We'll just have to grin and bear it then." Duke Bergan laughed bitterly. Rei chuckled as she caught the pun. Many a times Drew and Bergan would bring out a bit of their beasts, giving them the tough hide to protect them from the elements. But for the rest, they wouldn't be able to do such things.

Evaxus unsheathed Rimetalon and covered it with snow before taking a whetstone and grinded the edge. He seemed deep in thought as the group chattered to themselves.

"Maybe you could play us a song of fire to warm us up." Vega chortled.

Suddenly Evaxus stood up, placing the sword back to its sheath, his face in dead seriousness.

"Hey, I was just joking eh, don't take it to heart." The Wereshark grinned awkwardly and said. But Evaxus didn't seem to have heard it. He turned to face the crowd, who sat in a circle.

"You know, I could have done this days ago." He said, rubbing his chin in embarrassment. The group looked at him, puzzled. Even Rei couldn't grasp his thoughts.

"I hope you guys enjoy riding." He moved out of the igloo while the rest sat inside. Before anyone could move out, they felt the ground rising as an ice platform appeared and joined the roof. They felt if they were sitting in a hemisphere.

Suddenly, ice appeared at where the opening was and sealed them inside. The light glanced through the crystal-like igloo wall, shining a brilliant blue. The wolf and his friends began to panic when small openings formed on the sides, much akin to windows from a carriage.

"There is so much ice element here; I can do what I want!" Rei could hear Evaxus' laughters from outside. She peeked through one of the holes, and saw the Dragon appearing through her brother. He flexed his giant, leathery wings as he bellowed. "Sit tight, friends." The entire igloo shook and elevated off the ground as Evaxus picked it up and soared. She could hear him mumbling "have you guys gained weight?" as they flew forward, accelerating through the chasm.

The rest of the Werelords were rolling around in the hut before they found firm grips and stabilized themselves.

"This is actually quite fun!" Whitley laughed as she glanced through the window, watching the whiteness sped by.

"You really could have done this earlier." Gretchen said jokingly.

Evaxus snorted as a smirk formed across his face.

If anyone had seen this scene, it would be most magical that they wouldn't believe their eyes. The fabled Dragon would have zoomed through the gorge, in between the mountains, carrying an object made of ice as he howled alongside the winds. A blue and white beauty that would disappear so fast from their visions before that could realize that they had saw a true, living Dragonlord.

But no one did.

* * *

><p>"Prince Lucas, Vankaskan is back!" A Lionguard entered the court in Highcliff, lined by Bastian warriors. Next to the throne were the Beasts of Bast, Werepanthers Onyx and Opal. Lucas sat in the middle, face pale and eyes sunken into their sockets, much unlike the obnoxious youth when he first encountered Drew.<p>

"Send him in." He waved his hand casually and leaned back on the uncomfortable chair. _Finally, the Dragon in my grasp. _He smirked, baring sharpened canines.

He was expecting his Lord-Magister to return with the Lionguards he has sent – losing one or two of these humans won't matter – along with the legendary Dragonlord, alive or dead. He had commanded for the Weredragon to join his side – or face death. Lucas had confident in the Rat's capabilities to do either. But the result was far from his expectations.

"Prince Lucas-" Vankaskan entered the court hastily and spoke, but Lucas cut in.

"Vankaskan, where is the Dragon that I have asked for?" Rage has built up in his voice as he snarled. The Wererat immediately knelt down.

"Your Majesty." He spattered. "Believe me – I have tried. I have lost the four Lionguards, and even used them _after_ their deaths. The Dragon is powerful, and I believed that he has joined up with the Wolf." A loud roar rang from the throne as Lucas barged from his seat, sword drawn. It was because of the intervention from Opal who has pulled him back with her arms that the Wererat could live.

"Let him finish, young lion." Her voice was rich and smooth as she licked her teeth. Lucas calmed down and waved for Vankaskan to continue. _Trust you to screw up your mission! Now that mutt has become more powerful due to your incompetence!_

"Please do not worry, Prince Lucas. Highcliff is impregnable, the walls of our fort impenetrable. With the measly army the Wolf has outside our walls, even with the Dragon, we are invincible. I have fought with the Dragon, your Majesty, and I am confident that we will still emerge as the victor." Vankaskan said. "It is only a matter of time before the Seven Realms is yours to take."

"Then what do you supposed we do now – wait for them to attack?" Lucas was animated, his fear of the unknown powers the Dragonlord held was showing. "What of their plans? How long will they reach Highcliff? No one knows!"

"Calm down, young cub." Opal's soothing voice sounded next to him as she clasped his shoulders. She then turned to Vankaskan. "Say, magister – what is _your_ plan in this? I will assure you that my brother and I have other businesses to attend to."

The Wererat stood up warily. "There is absolutely no cause of alarm. It doesn't matter, Prince Lucas – as long as we have them, we don't need to be afraid."

"What do you mean, 'them'?" The young Lion snarled.

"The undeads, Prince Lucas." Vankaskan smiled, baring crooked teeth. "Or more specifically…someone I can fetch from the Dragonlords' tomb in the royal cemetery."

That certainly raised Lucas' interest as he signaled for the Rat to continue. He revealed a small vial of crimson liquid.

"This is a small amount of blood from the head of the Dragons – Lakirain himself, when the Catlords destroyed Ziroga, they have recovered many of the Dragons' bodies and put them into the cemetery. One magister had preserved his blood for magick studies to no avail – but I have found a far greater use for it in this war, Prince Lucas. Trust me in this – let me welcome our reptilian friend again." He raised his voice, full of confidence. "They will need to cut through the Badlands to reach here – as long as I intercept them there, all will be in our favour."

Opal looked at Lucas, and the young Lion nodded.

"Don't disappoint me again, Rat. This time, _I _will follow you in this. The Beasts of Bast will take care of Highcliff in my place. Let us end this, once and for all." His eyes gleamed with menace as he gritted his teeth.

Vankaskan grinned, revealing fangs as he snickered. "It will be done."

* * *

><p>"You want to know more about…?" Evaxus asked. Drew had asked to accompany him in hunting while the rest prepared fire. They have reached the outskirts of the Badlands, the juncture between the Sturmland and the bandit-ridden country. Once they stepped into the Badlands, they would have to watch out for the notorious Skirmishers as well as highwaymen and robbers. They have decided against flying through the plains, reckoning that the Skirmishers would be able to shoot them down and they would be defenseless. Besides, a flying Dragon would garner too much unwanted attention.<p>

The two of them had managed to get hold of a few rabbits here and there, barely enough for the entire crew – but that's all they could do. Drew paused for a while in silence, and asked.

"What was my father…Wergar like? I have heard many things about him – bad and good things, and many have said that I was both similar and unlike him. Which is the truth, and which are lies?" The young Wolflord asked. Having thrown into such politics and conflicts, many things have happened. However, meeting another young Werelord with similar past as him has opened him up somewhat.

Evaxus chuckled. "Wergar, that old man, huh." He looked up to the sky, gazing at the gibbous moon and the glittering stars. "The Grey Wolf was a mighty warrior as I know. He was righteous in his own ways, a world only of black and white, of enemies or friends. My father and him were good…acquaintances, being an acting-magister to Wergar. I would say that you and he were very much alike in terms of your bravery, your loyalties, and your ability to instill courage and hope in other people. That." The Dragonlord smirked, words coming from his heart. Drew could only keep silent awkwardly and nodded. "You have things he doesn't have too, I will say – even though I do not know you for long." Evaxus rubbed his chin. "I'm sure you will find out in time to come."

He reached down to the ground and started picking out some herbs and some spices. Drew remained standing.

"How about you? Your parents?"

Evaxus grinned bitterly.

"My father, Lakirain, was quite similar to your father, actually. Much more fiery in attitude, and explosive in battles. He fit his image of a Fire Dragon alright." He laughed. "He was the greatest warrior chief, giving him the title Firehorn. My mother was quite the opposite, preferring to dabble in magicks rather than combat. She was close with the Daughters of Icegarden, and her Wyrmstaff was formidable as well." The Dragonlord said simply, skimming only the surface. _I will carry on their will._ "Let's go back – the fire should be ready." Drew clenched his jaws, wanting to ask more questions, but he merely nodded and followed the white-haired boy back to the campsite. As Rei spotted her brother, she pounced onto him like a joyful doe and began preparing their dinner. Evaxus grinned back at her, a genuine smile. _And I will protect my only kin._

* * *

><p>The caravan was much bigger than the previous expedition, yet the soldiers were not in a big army so as to facilitate mobility. Time was an essence, and Lucas wanted to end this as soon as possible, before the Dragonlord's party could reach the Great West Road.<p>

He sat in the golden carriage powered by horses. To his left was a smaller carriage which housed the Wererat and his wide array of dark magistry. To his right was another carriage covered by black cloth. He knew all too well that there was a preserved, mummified body inside. He grunted and looked forward as his procession left the gates of Highcliff. The Beasts of Bast looked out from the balcony of the palace.

"Just you wait, dog, and you insolent reptile. This world is the Cats to claim – and nothing will stop me." He grasped his Lionshead Blade tightly, knuckles turning white. Beads of sweat appeared from his forehead, representing his fear. He knew he might be marching against certain death, but what could he do? He must prove himself to the Catlords that have came from Bast, prove to them that he can be a far better king than his old man Leopold.

The caravans marched into the night, a procession guided by Death itself.

* * *

><p><strong>For those who are wondering how this will connect with the main storyline of the books…you will know soon. Don't worry – I will weave it seamlessly into the main plot, I hope. 8D'''<strong>

**I think I have revealed a bit too much in this chapter, hahaha. Not too hard to guess how it will end, I guess?**

**Let me know if you have any questions~ PM/leave a review if you have any comments or opinions about things ^^' I look forward to reading them!**

**For those who were wondering about the Dragons' songs, I took inspirations while listening to these music! So you can feel free to hear them to have a feel of how Evaxus' flute-tunes would sound like (: Youtube them~  
><strong>

**Song 1: Tsugai Kogarashi ** watch?v=YVzfP5-stL8&list=FLIFzv5s7iS3vtyR1QuALwMw&index=9&feature=plpp_video

**Song 2: Bleeding Wolves ** watch?v=nij714v486M

**Song 3: Nope…you can imagine it yourself. Perhaps if you found a similar tune you can PM me – I'd love to hear what you think :D**

**EDIT 14/9/12: I guess Song 3 might sound like this: watch?v=TfjO5ftdjT4&feature=autoplay&list=FLIFzv5s7iS3vtyR1QuALwMw&playnext=1 ^^ Monster Hunter ftw!  
><strong>

**Now…TEASERS TIME, ohoho.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Feel it, Dragon, feel the despair that has besieged your kinds 50 years ago!"<em>

"_Drew – let us end this once and for all! I shall bring your head back to the Highcliff, and hang it on the wall where everyone will see!"_

"_Let this…begin."_


	8. Return to Zero

**Updated! XD**

**Their journey through the Badlands won't be easy ._.**

**Lucas has also made his way towards Drew. Now…will they meet? 8D**

**Replies~**

Hornet394: 8D''' I know~ I guess I am too cruel after all, kekeke. Hmm…as a dark magister, there are a lot of things Vankaskan can do I suppose. You shall see how in the next chapter XD don't wanna spoil it for you.

**Let it begin.**

* * *

><p><em>The sky was hazy, the air heavy with dust and magicks. Steel clouds hang in the sky while a smog-ridden sun poked through the yellow mist.<em>

_ A river flowed through the rift of the dried, cracked land. The plains was dyed a crimson – that was no ordinary river; a stream of scarlet, its morbid origins from two figures standing on the blood-stained soil._

_She couldn't see them clearly through the fog. She shouted for them, but there was no sound – the atmosphere was a complete, dead silence. Both shadowy figures were dripping liquid that contributed to the river – they were both injured, but the victor has yet to be decided. The battle will continue._

_Through the thick smog, more forms appeared to join the figure on the right – a battalion immediately changing the course of the battle while the figure on the left stood alone. She couldn't move any muscle and could only watch on helplessly as the two sides clashed. Suddenly the clouds moved and some sunlight peeked through the mist, revealing the face of the lone figure. Cyan blue eyes gleamed through the bloodied face as he fixed his gaze at her._

* * *

><p>Rei woke up with a jolt as she found herself covered in cold sweat. She was panting, the nightmare meddling with her mind for a while as she contemplated over the current situation. She looked around – her team-mates were asleep, a small fire burning incessantly under the midnight sky. The plains of the Badlands were vast, a territory of notorious bandits and Skirmishes. The images of the dream were all too real as the young girl inhaled and exhaled to calm herself down.<p>

"Couldn't sleep? It's not your shift yet." A cool voice rang up from beside her as she turned her head to find Evaxus staring at her. _Ah, it was his shift tonight._ The white-haired boy gazed at her nonchalantly, his usual conceited smirk appearing on his face as he teased her. "Had a nightmare of being attacked by rabbits?" It was his way of showing concern, and she was used to it.

Ignoring him, Rei shifted to his side and lifted his smooth, white hair. "No blood." She mumbled. Then she turned him to his back and poked. Evaxus winced as she accidentally shifted his bandages on the shoulder, but he kept his volume down so as not to disturb his sleeping companions.

"What are you doing, Rei? Has there been too much rabbit meat in your stomach lately that you are thinking of eating dragon meat?" He jested.

Rei sat back, eyes fixed on Evaxus in dead seriousness. She has been noticing it for a while now, and this is the best time to ask.

"Evaxus, I'm not entirely sure about it, and you didn't voice it out to any of us here, so I will ask you secretly." The golden-haired girl asked, green-and-brown eyes meeting cyan blue eyes. Evaxus swallowed his saliva, wondering what the girl would ask. He nodded for her to continue.

"Don't lie to me, Evaxus." Rei took a deep breath. "Those wounds you have obtained from the fight with Wererat…" She remembered how those horrendous wounds that stormy night just _disappeared_ in front of her very eyes, how those gruesome gashes flaked off like crimson snow, in just one night. But these wounds have been there for days, and still there were some rawness remained. It wasn't like a Werelord's healing at all, let alone a Dragonkind. Something was wrong. "Tell me truthfully, Evaxus. Have you…lost your healing powers?"

Evaxus swallowed, but his throat was dry. He coughed slightly, clearing his throat. _So, she knew?_ "Rei…" _How should I explain it? _He looked at her, the girl's face pouting, and eyes watery.

"I don't know what you have done, Evaxus, but it was _that_ night, isn't it?" Her voice became agitated though she tried to keep the volume down. "I don't know what happened – you have been keeping things from me, that I know. Something happened that night…but all I had were shattered images of that memory." Rei clenched her fist into her tattered cloak. Evaxus' face softened as held her hands, reassuring her.

"Let's just say that it had to be done, and I will regret more so if I never did it – trust me." He grinned mildly. "Even with mortal healing, I won't die so easily, don't worry." He looked at her, steadfast. Rei knew that what has been done cannot be changed – she could only support him, as his sister, as his healer. She nodded. "Oh, and…don't mention any of this to Drew and the rest. They have enough things on their minds already." Evaxus asked with a smile.

"…Alright." Rei answered hesitantly. "But promise me too, don't do anything recklessly." Images from her nightmare still haunted her. _That was Evaxus in my dream, alright._ It was ominous, and thinking of it still gave her chills. _Let's hope that it was just a mere, simple dream._

The young Dragonlord grinned, bright blue eyes glinting in the fire's lights. But he said nothing. _Of course it was every warrior's dream to be able to return to their loved ones safely. But making promises about their lives would be….irresponsible – however, for you…_

"I will try."

Nearby Vega stirred from his sleep as he grunted. "Evaxus, Rei…? Both of you are up…?" He rubbed his eyes as he woke himself.

"Count Vega, since you are awake, do you mind if you take the shift from here on? It seems that our Werefox is still pretty tired." Evaxus turned to him and smirked, while at the same time signaling to Rei that their conversation was over.

Vega stretched and nodded as the young Dragonlord went back to sleep. Rei grimaced, and went back to her sleep again.

It was a dreamless drift.

* * *

><p>They have noticed this group of travelers since they stepped onto the Badlands.<p>

This was their land after all, as they wafted through the shadows, behind the trees and rocks and anything that dotted the landscape, waiting. It was _their_ plains – just how many times have they conducted raids and ambushes such as these, waiting for the weakest point to strike, bringing bands after bands of travelers down? They were waiting, a mob of twenty, slinking in the darkness where the sunlight cannot reach.

This crew, consisting of 3 females and 5 males, was a strange lot. When they had entered the Badlands they were wrapped tightly in cloaks and clothing, understandable as they hailed from the White Peaks. But as time passed, they found some of these persons somehow…familiar. Aye – weren't the burly man an image of the Bearlord of Brackenholme, and the lean young man the Werewolf the entire Realm spoke of? This was good quarry. They might not have precious material possessions for them to loot, but the heads of these Werelords would surely bring much reward indeed.

They waited for days, as a pack of coyotes waited for their prey to weaken – and they found their chance. Their food source had depleted, and days after days in the Badlands had taken a toll on them. Boredom and annoyance brewed amongst them – yes, this was the time.

Dusk, and the shadows armed with blades and steel claws and the likes lunged.

They had split into small groups of 2 or 3, targeting each of the Werelord. They do not brandished silver, but rapid successions of strikes on top of their vicious attacks could easily do the trick – the Skirmishers have relied on their own physical strengths in overcoming wary, unsuspecting Werelords. One of them by the name Karl had led his team in targeting the brown-haired boy, seeing that he was unarmed. Karl stabbed with a two-pronged blade, missing the flesh by mere inches. Cursing, his men aimed at the fatal points, managing to dig one of the claws into the boy's back. The Werelord shouted to his friends, but Karl knew that once they have surrounded their prey, they would never let go. This boy is doomed.

But just as he was about to sink his weapon into the eye socket of the young man, plunging into the brains, he saw grey fur sprouting over the face as the Wolf emerged. Karl has faced many Werelords before, but finding a Werewolf in front of him was more than shocking for him and his men. With a howl, the Werelord snapped the sword-hand in halves, severing it at the elbow. Karl screamed as his forearm hung limb at his side. His men slashed the thick hide of the Wolflord, managing to only open up shallow wounds. Angered and pained by the successive strikes, the Wolf bellowed and lashed out, snapping the necks of his 2 men instantly. Karl backed away, blade in his other good hand, keeping a distance from the yellow eyes which burned into his core. He looked at his fellow bandits – some of the therians were in human forms, parrying the tackles with skilled footwork and weaponry skills. He found a Bear and a horrific Sharkman towering over his comrades… He knew it was over. They had picked the wrong quarry to prey on.

He charged onwards without regards for anything, aiming his weapon at the throat of the grey wolf. But the strike never reached its target as he met head-first with a clawed hand.

* * *

><p>Evaxus looked down at his assailants, three bodies with clean sword marks across the neck and the abdomen, as he swung his sword in the air to clean the blood. He looked around; his comrades have taken care of the bandits as well. <em>No doubt, these are the Skirmishes of the Badlands.<em> They had the element of surprise with them, allowing them to inflict several blows on the Dragonlord – Evaxus cursed as he examined his wounds. It was relieving to see that they weren't too deep.

The twenty goons have stained the ground red, and Evaxus shook his head in slight dismay. He heard Drew calling out as the Wolf retracted.

"Everyone alright?"

Evaxus nodded silently as he moved to where Rei was. She was panting from the melee, but her skills have definitely improved from when he first met her. She was shaking at the fact that these were human lives she has just claimed, and he grimaced as he held her close.

"There was no choice." He muttered, Rei nodding hesitantly in his arms.

"Skirmishers." Duke Bergan wheezed as he let the Bear dissolved away. "It seems that the notorious bandits of the Badlands have finally attacked."

"Bet they didn't knew _who_ they were going up against." Whitley laughed.

"Perhaps they did." Vega chimed in. "We're quite famous by now – they'd probably want the bounties on our heads. Alas, they picked the wrong opponents." He wiped the blood off his cutlass and licked his fingers.

"They had picked the right time, though – our food supply is running scarce, and we are tired alright." Gretchen said. "We need to replenish our strength as soon as possible, in case of any more attacks such as these." The Foxlady glanced towards the remains of food in their pouch – three little pieces of wild fowl meat rolled inside the bag. She sighed.

"If there are any rivers nearby, I might be able to catch some fish." Rei said.

Drew nodded. "It is good that our water supply will not pose as a problem, since Evaxus can gather the moisture using his powers."

Evaxus smirked in reply. "We can loot whatever the bandits have for now – soon however, we need to find some settlements that we can get our food from. Such shanty towns should be sparse but common in the Badlands." He tilted his head, glittering blue eyes reflecting the sun. "Just watch your backs."

* * *

><p>The group had disguised themselves before entering the town using the garbs of the bandits they had slain, masking whatever features that might attract attention to themselves. Though a group of foreigners appearing in the town is a spectacular sight for the townspeople already.<p>

Most of them have wrapped themselves in large cloaks, covering their faces with make-shift masks made of cloths. Evaxus had stripped a piece of the robe and fashioned it into a bandanna, covering his snow-like hair as much as possible.

Drew and his team walked into an inn, seeing that most of the stores were trashed or closed. The citizens clad in dirty tunics stared at them as they passed, eyes darting across their bodies to search for any coins or jewelry they could possibly get their hands on. Evaxus, with his face hidden beneath a cowl, glanced around with iridescent eyes, noting the fact that most of the townspeople carried hidden weapons.

The innkeeper stood like a statue behind his bar top, as the commuters stopped their activities and looked at the intruders.

"New faces, 'eh? What can I get ya?" The gruff man bellowed, smirking. A gold tooth can be seen from the gaps of his mouth.

"Just some provisions, rations – we will be on our way soon." Drew replied, muscles tensed, ready for anything that could happen.

"Travelers, 'eh? I see. There aren't many people who'd come to te' Badlands, 'eh. Ya know what 'tey call our town?" One of the patrons stood up, grinning, a dagger in his hand. The rest followed, and the leading man hissed. "Vultures' lair. 'Cos you are gunna get pecked clean 'ere, my friends."

The innkeeper seemed to be used to such situations and merely shrugged.

"Stay down, Hosun. No 'un is gunna make a mess in _my_ inn." Upon hearing this, the aggravator named Hosun sneered and stood back down. The other patrons glared at Drew and sat down as well. The innkeeper snorted and walked to the back of his bar. "Just ya wait 'ere, travelers. Foods' comin'."

Drew looked at his team-mates, and they looked back at him, tensed as well. _Well, this is the Badlands after all. _He shrugged and sat down on an empty table. The rest gathered around him. Soon enough, the fat, jolly barman came back with a sack of dried provisions and a small bag of what seemed to be beer.

"All who came 'thru the door of my ta'ern are welcomed as customers – but don't expect such hospitality elsewhere." He laughed, accepting the payment from Bergan, and walked away.

"Let's go." Gretchen whispered. "I don't like it here."

"I think that goes for all of us." Rei whispered back. They grabbed their food and walked out of the bar. Hastily they made their way across the shambles and the streets, wanting to get out of the town as soon as possible. There were footsteps behind them. No doubt, they were the ones previously from the inn.

"Pursuers." Evaxus said simply, alerting his group. Drew and the rest immediately stopped and turned – true enough, the group of men were sneering at them, led by Hosun in the front.

"You stepped in the wrong town, _friends_." He barked, revealing a sharp blade. His team of rogues unsheathed their respective weapons as well, edges of sickles and daggers and claws gleamed under the sun. "You ain't got protection from that old fool naw, so give up 'yer money and we will spare 'yer lives."

"We don't want to fight you – just leave us be and we will get on our way." Drew said. "Or else…you might get hurt."

Their assailants looked at each other, scar-ridden faces staring at each other. Some have lost one of their eyes. Then, they laughed.

"Us? Hosun's gang, injured?" Hosun guffawed.

"I don't really want to kill anyone again." Rei whispered. On hearing this, Evaxus turned to the young Werewolf.

"Drew – I have a plan to stop their advances while not taking their lives. Can we lure them further away from their town first?" He glanced around at the townspeople who have gathered nearby to watch the spectacle. Drew looked back, slightly puzzled, but nodded. The rest of the crew caught their conversation and knew what to do. Then, they took off, running into the distance.

"Get them!" Hosun roared as his men charged forward. The pursue continued, pass the streets and stores, and pass the town's rim. The two parties stepped into the plains of the Badlands.

"Far enough?" Drew was panting as he asked Evaxus. The young Dragonlord looked back, noting the foes' number and made sure that there were no other rogues other than Hosun's gang on their tail, and nodded. Immediately, he turned and swung his arm, gathering the moisture in the air using dragon magicks. Before they could react, Hosun and his men were caught in a gigantic ball of ice, frozen in their movements.

_If only _you_ could be so powerful, piggy!_ The vile spoke once again. The rogues reminded him of Ibal and Ringlin, whom he had left behind in Highcliff, waiting for his command. Hector scowled.

"Not bad!" Whitley exclaimed. "How long will it last?"

"They won't die – perhaps suffer a bit from frostbites or hypothermia." Evaxus said matter-of-factly. "The ice will melt once it gets out of my sight, as is all my ice magicks. We should be able to get far away before they could catch up." He laughed. Drew smirked at the sight of the frozen bandits, Hosun's face contorted in mid-air.

"Let's go." Hector said, voice coarse. "Highcliff awaits."

The rest turned towards the young Boarlord and nodded. Only Count Vega remained skeptical about the magister, remembering the encounter with Vincent in the mansion.

The boy clad in black walked on.

* * *

><p>"The Badlands…" Prince Lucas murmured as he looked out of his window. "Halt!"<p>

The caravans stopped as he moved out of his suite. The horses stomped and snorted, and the young Lion snarled. Swiftly he walked to the caravan where the magister resided.

"Your Highness, what is it that bothers you?" The Wererat exited his stall and greeted Lucas.

"Vankaskan, we have moved out of the Great West Road and into the Badlands. But in this place so vast, _how_ do you think we will find the wretched Dragon?" Lucas grumbled, noting that there weren't much time left. If he failed this mission, his throne would be in danger. The Wolf's followers could revolt with the Dragonlord's powers – and what would he do when it happens? No, he wouldn't let it happen in the first place – but now, he was doubtful.

"My Lord, please do not trouble yourself with this matter. Like I said, the vial of Dragon blood work wonders – the legend that says 'a drop of Dragon blood turned skin to scales and fists to claws' were nonsense. However, it does resonate with the blood of another Dragon. We are on the right path – this magical liquid is leading us to the last Dragonlord, Prince Lucas." Vankaskan grinned and licked his teeth. Lucas looked at him – the dark magistry that have surrounded his magister have both intrigued and frightened him. He waved his arm nonchalantly.

"If that is so, that good." His tone was flat – the pressure from the other Catlords have certainly taken a toll on him – as he returned to the carriage. The Wererat grinned and went back to his enclosure shrouded in darkness. In the shadows, the dark-red liquid glowed with a haunting red, as if it was pulsating with a heart.

He smirked. "Soon, young Dragon….I will take most pleasure in your face of despair."

* * *

><p>The first sight of the Lion's caravan was more surreal than fearful for Drew as he spotted the white carriages trotting across the plains. It didn't take long for him to wonder if that was a merchant's or an ambassador's cart when the Lion's crest gleamed brightly under the morning sun.<p>

There had been rain in the past few days, and the air was hazy and thick. The marching party had seemed to materialize from the mist like a specter. Like a ghastly lion's pride, the Lionguards marched on. There were three carriages Drew had spotted, the middle one white and golden while the surrounding two black like nights. Instincts told Drew that this was the band of the Werelion himself.

Thunders in the distance loomed, as if there were great doors opening from far away. Drew looked around, finding each and every of his comrade – Duke Bergan, Count Vega, Gretchen, Whiteley, Hector, Evaxus and Rei standing ready, guards up.

"Lion and Rat…" He heard Evaxus muttering under his breath, low growls resonating with the thunders.

The wind blew, sending sands and dried leaves into the air. The atmosphere was thick and suffocating with tension. Soon enough, the marching stopped, and from the white caravan came a young man with golden mane, not older than Drew himself. Prince Lucas was shaking, not with nervousness but with excitement of the hunt, as he drew his sword, pointing at the Werewolf.

"I've finally found you, Drew!" He shouted into the distance, across the plains and the rift of battle. While he spoke, Vankaskan walked out from his carriage as well, grinning as he caressed a small bottle of red liquid. The horses were snorting with anxiety, and the Lionguards assembled in a battalion. It was an inevitable battle.

"So, we meet again, Dragonlord." The Wererat snickered.

"Vankaskan…" Evaxus growled.

"What makes you travel all the way here from your seat, huh?" Duke Bergan roared. "Lucas! Don't step further out into this path – call back your guards and those Catlords, and leave Highcliff!"

Drew looked on at his half-brother, thinking back on his fight with him and Leopold. He thought of Mack Ferran, who has sacrificed himself to save his life. He will not let them down.

"Lucas, you came here today to ask for defeat, and defeat only!" Drew howled, tinges of the Wolf surfacing as his eyes turned yellow. Lucas snarled at the taunt across the field and roared back, letting the Lion slipped through. His canines lengthened, and his hair grew longer and thicker.

"Drew – let us end this once and for all! I shall bring your head back to the Highcliff, and hang it on the wall where everyone will see!" He exclaimed, wanting to charge forward. But his magister pulled him back, shaking his head at him.

"Wait for my plan, my Lord."

Lucas looked back, anger in his eyes. But he stopped in his tracks, understanding the situation. This was a battle for him to end, but not for him to begin. The Wererat smirked at him, pointed fangs protruding from his gums as he turned to face Drew and the rest.

"You made your first mistake as a whelp by letting me go, Dragon!" He shouted into the distance, targeting at Evaxus. "Now, you pay that price – I am waiting, Evaxus. Feel it, Dragon, feel the despair that has besieged your kinds 50 years ago!" He waved for the Lionguards to carry a dark red chest out of the third caravan.

_What is he trying to pull?_

Evaxus glared back, blue eyes teeming with rage. He suddenly thought of the Tyr Terak 50 years back, when the Catlords stormed Ziroga and took out all of the Dragonlords. He thought of his mother, dying under the blade of a Werelynx. And he thought of his father, dying, drenched in blood, on the battlefield. He unsheathed his sword and a coat of frost appeared on Rimetalon. The temperature of the air around him dropped.

"Bring it on, Rat! I will avenge all of my kins, and the Wolf shall sit on the throne of the Seven Realms once more!"

_The prophecy, it is now. _Hector thought, fist clenching into his black glove. The Vincent-vile drifted around him, energized and alert at the incoming battle. He picked out his scroll hastily and scanned through the lines. _Yes, it is perfect._

_The land shook with battles_

_Once more the beasts roared_

_Allegiance sworn, blood-kins dying in one another's blood_

_Wolf, Lion, Dragon, and Skull._

_End this war once and for all._

_Who shall live, who shall die?_

_What I do not understand is 'Skull'. I shall see what undeads my former master will bring forth – this could be interesting._

For his friend Drew, the young Boarlord was determined to fight – but with what? He could use his limited dark magistry, but he would need a dead body to fight for him. And thinking of the incident with the Wylderman shaman….he shivered at the thought.

The Wereshark was amused, more so than anxious. Seeing the Werelion on the field with such a small battalion was rather weird for him to witness, yet he steadied his cutlass in his hands. The Pirate Prince of the White Seas grinned. _I will bring you down, Lucas._

Bergan gripped his axe in his arms, struggling to keep the Bear down. He reminisced the time when Leopold took so much hold over Brackenholme, how Lucas was just a small boy. Now, he has changed so much – he was pale and his eyes were sunken. No matter what, he would fight for his land – and the Wolflord he believed in.

Gretchen snarled in disgust at the thought that he was her potential spouse – the arranged marriage aimed to get the Lion's paws to the riches of Hedgemoor. The day that she met Drew changed everything. She would fight to the end.

Whitley took hold of the quarterstaff, her pride as a Woodland Watch and as a Bearlady brimming as her fighting spirits flared. She thought back to the time she first met Drew, mistaking him for a monster and thought that her life would be gone for sure. He on the other hand had mistaken her for a boy, even till the time when he lost consciousness on the ship. She giggled silently. _I will fight for all those I loved._

Rei steadied herself with her bone spear that Evaxus has carved for her. She might have been weak before, but the Rei now has changed. The boy who has fallen through time has given so much for her – now, the reason why her brother was here has arrived. This was _the_ moment. The memories flooded through her mind – the stormy night, the torture, the days they ran in the woods, the times they spent together in the small house, the Wererat's attack…and the nightmare. Her eyes gazed forward, determined. _Evaxus, this is for you_.

Evaxus gritted his teeth, tips sharpening as the Dragon clawed to be unleashed. _All these while….just for this moment._ _Father, Mother – I will do you proud, as your son, as a Keeper, as a Dragonlord!_ Rimetalon exuded frosty mist as his emotions poured through. He has lost his family, his entire clan, because of the war 50 years ago. Now, he could rectify it and fulfill his duty. More than that, he has another soul to protect. _Rei, this is for you._

Drew glared at his half-brother born from Amelie, the White Wolf who was both he and Lucas' mother. Her conditions were unknown in Highcliff, so were the many others he knew – Captain Harker, Duke Manfred, Baron Ewan… His Ma and Pa were gone, and his human brother Trent Ferran's status was unknown as well. All these were because of him – and the Catlords. Now, his very enemy was standing before him, and he was determined to make this right again.

_Let this…begin_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to disappoint you if you have expected the great battle to be in this chapter XD''' it will be up in the next one. The two sides shall finally clash – what will the outcome be? *dramatic drum rolls*<strong>

**Thanks for the continued support by the way ^^**

**TEASERS TIME, one-liner. =_='''**

* * *

><p>"<em>No…this, this can't be! How..but, why-"<em>


	9. Ice in Fire

It was a bloody battle, redness covering him and eating away his visions. All he could see was crimson – there was no distinguishing between land and sky. The figure in front of him – his adversary – moved swiftly without hesitation, each blow of the weapon hitting him to this core. He coughed out more blood and raised his own weapon, blocking some of the attacks – but not much.

"So…it has come down to this?" He said through gritted teeth as he looked up to the attacker, back facing the sun. Fiery red eyes looked back as the figure shook his head sadly.

He grinned bitterly, as if acknowledging the situation. The man was silent for a while, and the battle was still. Then, as if on cue, the man raised his weapon high above his head, and swung it down. Just moments before, everything had seemed to be in his favour. Just moments before, the tides suddenly changed. Just moments prior were the calm before the storm.

* * *

><p>The battlefield was a haunting silence, two clashing sides speaking naught. Both parties were tensed, muscles tout and weapons ready – but none moved. Drew grimaced, waiting for the Lion's troop to make their move. He knew that they were under numbered, and they have to move cautiously. The Lionguards brandished silver, and though they were humans, they were a deadly battalion with the blades that can take a Werelord's life. Drew must tread carefully.<p>

Vankaskan made the first move as he commanded his men to bring out a dark red box, intricate scribbles and patterns adorned the ancient coffin. Rei peered at it, her spear gripped tightly in her two hands. _Those motifs…they looked like the tattoo on Evaxus' arm._ Cold sweat broke out in her forehead, scenes of her nightmare flashed in her mind. _Why do I feel so edgy? My uneasiness is expanding._ She glanced at Evaxus, and his puzzled expression told her that he noticed the same thing as well. Only both of them recognized the draconic symbols – Drew and the rest have yet to know more about the Dragonlords to identify those associated with the Dragons.

Rei swallowed, moisturizing her dried throat with thin threads of saliva. The mist lingered, and the sky darkened as the thunders loomed. As if coinciding with the roars in the far distance, Vankaskan started chanting – slithered tongue Evaxus was too familiar with – as he opened the cap to the small vial and let the red liquid drip down to the opened sarcophagus. Rei squinted – she couldn't make out what was inside. Evaxus was tensed, his emotions surging as she felt the temperature around him dropping. Heck, she could even see frosted breaths coming from between his teeth as he snarled.

"More trickery huh, Rat? Bring it on!" The young Dragonlord shouted into the distance. Duke Bergan stomped his feet as he growled. Count Vega swished his cutlass into the air, while the two Wereladies watched on. Drew looked over his team-mates – aye, each and every one of them was willing to fight, to end this war. He steadied his glare forward.

Hector was expecting a corpse, of course – perhaps a great warrior of the Lion's troop or even Leopold himself. The young Boarlod was certain that the Rat would make full use of whatever body he could get his hands on, having gone through years of apprenticeship under the magister – indeed, he has learnt a lot from the old Rat. _Much more than I should be, _thought Hector as he clenched his blackened palm. The Vincent-vile danced around him, watching the impending battle in malicious glee. There was an oppressing aura that evolved from the Wererat's ritual, gathering and hovering around the coffin. As the last drop of liquid flowed from the tiny vial onto the body, the darkness concentrated around the figure as it moved and climbed out of its prison. Prince Lucas' face was of pure shock as he eyed the risen dead. _I can smell his fear, brother!_ The vile snickered. Vankaskan's face was the opposite – a twisted grin of pure malevolent delight contorting his figures. The Rat laughed as he shouted.

"Rise, lowly creature, and do your master's bidding! You have been given a new life by me, the great magister Vankaskan – and your soul is mine." He hissed as the figure clambered out of the casket. The undead looked at his hand and flexed his fingers, and then he looked around, as if contemplating the situation.

Hector heard Evaxus gasped.

"No…this, this can't be! How..but, why-"

Rei turned to her brother, his handsome face distorted in confusion, mouth agape. He right hand that has gripped Rimetalon loosened, and the blade slid to the ground.

The figure picked up his weapon from the coffin and strode towards Drew and his group. The young Werewolf immediately flinched, knowing that whoever this was, there was a reason why Vankaskan called him forward – and he will not let his guard down. But the next word that came out of Evaxus' mouth shocked him more so than the hulking undead warrior coming his way.

"Father…"

Rei gasped as well and she gazed at the black-haired man. He looked relatively fresh for a corpse – whether it was the embalming of the body or Dragon magicks she didn't know – and he looked relatively alive. If she had not seen the Wererat calling for it from its grave, she would have thought that he was just another battle-scarred warrior. His long black hair flowed behind him as he walked silently, beard reaching his chest from his chin. His irises were red like wine, but there were some blue flames burning behind it. The armour he adorned was red like his eyes, full plate mails providing full protection. A roaring dragon motif was etched on his chest plate, and in his right hand was a massive, modified glaive with an axe-blade at its other end. The dragon skull was battered but not at the least rusty – even through the century, the weapon was as deadly as it was 50 years ago.

Evaxus was speechless. _So, this was the plan all along_…

_Brother, _he_ is the Skull of the prophecy! See the undead with the skull-blade!_ Vincent said excitedly. Hector nodded in acknowledgement, excited as well for witnessing yet another Dragonlord – but facing one in battle was most apprehensive, and he was shaking. _This man exuded another kind of aura…unlike Evaxus, his was fiery, yet there was an oppressing darkness. This foe is powerful._

"Evaxus, get a grip of yourself!" Drew yelled and Evaxus jolted, glancing at him with dejected eyes. "That man is not your father anymore – you know it as much as I do. You've got to hold it together!"

He felt hollow inside, facing the man that used to be his father. The stances, the walking styles, the face, the garment…all were the same as his memories. Perhaps all was just a nightmare? Perhaps he didn't travel to the future and meet Drew and the rest…?

_I can't fight him…_

He took a step back. Lakirain stopped as he reached the middle of the battlefield. Then, with a thundering voice – the same voice as when he was alive – he spoke.

"Son."

"Father…" He felt like it was back to his youth, where he looked up to his father along with Rezca and his other dragonkins. The sky and endless grasslands stretched so vast, and the two of them would have practice matches and sparred with each other. The other dragonkins would laugh and comment on how much of a distance it was between he and Lakirain, and Evaxus would practice even more so that one day he would surpass his father.

"Don't hesitate – this was meant to be. I have to fight you, I had no choice – this is out fate, Evaxus. This is _your_ destiny. The chapter of the Dragonlords is over – and the two of us will end it. Raise your sword, Evaxus! And fight me, as my son, as a man, as a true warrior!" Lakirain boomed and raised his glaive. He breathed a stream of fire into the blade, and the eyes of the skull seemed to glow with the flame.

"Kill the Dragon, and kill the Werewolf and his gang!" Vankaskan commanded. As his minion now, the risen Dragonlord could not disobey.

Evaxus stood there, motionlessly and silent. _There's got to be a way…_

"Father, please! We don't have to do this…" He said. But just before he could finish his sentence, Lakirain swung his mighty blade and shot out a line of flame, aiming at the Wolflord.

"Look out!" Drew shouted in alarm and dived. The rest of them ducked, barely escaping the lick of the fire. "Evaxus, don't forget your promise! You promised your parents you will fulfill the prophecy. You promised me that you will stand and fight! What about those promises you have made? Are you going back on your words? Evaxus!"

Evaxus cringed, knowing that what Drew said was right. He would fight, all right – but would it help at all? He knew the rift between his father and him was all too great – how long would he last until he die under his father's blade?...

He looked around at his team-mates who fell rolling on the ground. The injuries were superficial mostly, but he spotted Rei with a burn mark across her arm. _She took the brunt of the fire when it came_, he recalled and scowled. Images of the burning torture came back to him. _You idiot Evaxus, what do you think you were doing? Making empty promises?_

_Yes, I will fight. I will not turn back and run from fate anymore. I will face my destiny. And Rei…I will protect you._

He took Rimetalon in his hand and stood forward.

"As you said, father. Now we stand on the different sides of the battlefield, and I will save you, Father. I will save your soul from the wretched Wererat's grasp and reunite you with Mother." Evaxus glowered, Rimetalon once again coated with frost.

"Very well." Lakirain spoke without expression, the blue flames dancing more violently in his eyes. "Your mother and I were very proud of you, son. But here, our paths diverge in the eyes of Fate herself." As he finished his sentence, he yelled, arms shooting out in two directions. Suddenly, a ring of fire exploded through the air, surrounding them in a deadly, fiery coliseum. Evaxus looked back to see Drew and the rest shielding themselves from the flames which covered such great distances – he knew what was the meaning of this. This was their fight, and only theirs – no one from the Wolf's side or the Lion's side will meet each other or join in until this battle was over. It all fell on his shoulders.

_I will not lose._

_I cannot lose._

Evaxus braced himself for the first blow from Lakirain. The older Dragonlord swung his glaive sideways, slicing through the air with a furious swipe. Evaxus leaped back just in time from the burning metal, but Lakirain has made a continuous attack with the axe at the other end of his weapon. Quickly, Evaxus raised his sword to block off the blade just inches from his face. The ice was steaming from the heat of the blade his Father wielded emitted. While his sword was forged from Sturmish ores, gathered from the White Peaks, Lakirain's glaive was made from the furnaces in Omir. Heated in the hearths from the deserts, the Ifrit's Spine was made specially to withstand great amounts of heat. Coupled with Lakirain's element of fire, the warrior-chief of the Dragons was truly a much-feared emissary of flame.

The two figures broken the clash and jumped back. Before his feet could even touch the ground Evaxus has gathered much ice element to shoot ice spikes at Lakirain. The older Dragonlord could not evade in time and threw out his hand to summon a wall of fire, melting most of the missiles. Some of them have penetrated the shield, but with their edges melted away they became harmless ice cubes.

_The speed. I can win if I am faster._

Noted the fact that Lakirain's movements was slower than him, Evaxus immediately took this into consideration. He kicked out, projecting himself forward as he raised the blade. Lakirain looked up to see the young Dragonlord plunging towards him, the sword aimed at his heart. Side-stepping the attack, the blade merely scratched his thick armour.

"You've improved from the last time I saw you." Lakirain said.

"I've had time to practice while you were sleeping, Father." Evaxus smirked back, beads of sweat flowing down his cheek. Lakirain raised his leg and kicked out, hitting Evaxus square in the abdomen. The impact squeezed the air out of Evaxus with a sharp pain as he flew backwards. Perhaps he has warmed up or has become used to his new state of the undead, Lakirain's speed was increasing. The late Dragon chief was surprisingly agile despite the heavy-looking armour. Wasting no time, Lakirain ran to where Evaxus has fallen and slashed. Instinctively he threw out his sword, and once again Rimetalon clashed with Ifrit's Spine. The strength was overpowering as Rimetalon get pushed down. Evaxus gritted his teeth, looking up to the expressionless man who used to be his father. _Father…I will release you from the Rat's grasp!_

Behind him Drew paced frantically along the perimeters of the fire circle, but the strength of the flames was too great for him to pass through or leap through. Rei was eyeing him, worried, from the sidelines. He turned to flash her a smile. _Don't worry, Rei._

On the other side of the battlefield, past Lakirain's hulking figure were Prince Lucas and his troops. All of them were staring, bewildered, at the two Dragonlords' fight. The Werelion tried to maintain a haughty look on his face despite clear apprehension at the duo. Vankaskan continued to grin maniacally.

With a yell, columns of ice shot out from underneath the soil and dived into the chest of Lakirain, smashing against the armour and sent him flying back. The red warrior was clad in protective plates except for his head and his hands, and Evaxus saw the opportunity to strike as he thrust his blade out. The sword extended out as a blade of ice burst from its tip, digging into the flesh of Lakirain's left hand. Lakirain looked down as he stabled himself, the wound on his left hand like a hole – yet, he felt no pain. He was dead already, body and soul. He smirked sadly. There was no blood that poured out of the gaping flesh – rather, it was the dark elements that have flowed in his veins in place of blood. Of course, as an undead, his ability to heal was gone. Lakirain looked forward towards Evaxus with red glowing eyes.

"No more playing, now, Evaxus." Lakirain roared and leaped, covering the distance between him and the younger Dragonlord. It took Evaxus off guard as he stood there, surprised at both the flesh wound and Lakirain's speed. Ifrit's Spine came down in a flash, though he backed away, the attack had hit its target. The blade of the glaive was stained with blood, the same colour as Lakirain's armour. Evaxus fell to the ground, having a long gash across his chest. He wheezed, and blood continued to pour out. Rimetalon has fallen out of his grasp, and Lakirain stood over him.

"So…it has come down to this?" Evaxus smirked bitterly, attempting to hide the pain he was in. Lakirain merely looked at him with emotionless eyes. He saw his father held Ifrit's Spine over the head, the edges of the blade gleaming with a haunting red. He could hear Vankaskan's evil laughter in the distance, and the screaming of Rei towards his back.

_To die here….?_

_Rei…_

The blade came down swinging.

* * *

><p>"What happened in there? Is Evaxus okay?" Rei asked frantically. The circle of fire has become greater and fiercer, wall of flames shooting into the sky with immense ferocity. None of them could get a good look as Lakirain's powers increased, let alone close in.<p>

"I can't get in there!" Drew shouted in desperation as he tried to leap over the flames in his Werewolf form. But whenever he got close to the fire, the heat alone burnt him. He could not get across even with his jumping ability.

"Damn it!" Duke Bergan was bellowing.

"As each flame gets put out, more joined in – this is endless!" Whitley and Gretchen have managed to source out a stream nearby and have been relentlessly gathering water to extinguish the fire, but it seemed like their efforts are not yielding results.

Drew looked at Hector, but the young Boarlod merely shook his head.

"I know what you're thinking, Drew – but the Dragon's magick is ancient and powerful. As a young magister, I can do nothing."

Suddenly, Rei let out a faint scream. The rest gathered and peered through the flames, only to find Evaxus lying on the ground with blood gushing out from his chest. Lakirain stood over him, weapon poised. Then, the blade swung down.

"No!"

Out of a sudden the blade froze in mid-air, a chain of ice forming from the adjacent grounds to the weapon. Lakirain growled.

"I'm running out of energy soon, Father." Rei could hear Evaxus speaking. "No more playing, as you said." The white-haired boy grinned resentfully as he snarled. His fangs sharpened, and snout lengthened. The cyan blue eyes turned to a silvery blue as a pair of giant wings burst out from his back. With a howl, he took to the sky, leaving Lakirain on the land. He was mystical and powerful – a transformed Dragonlord. Evaxus' chest heaved with exhaustion as the transformation complete while blood continued to ooze out of his wound.

"Let's end this, Father!"

* * *

><p><em>Curse this mortal wound.<em>

He looked down from the sky – he could see Lakirain, Vankaskan and Drew clearly. From this viewpoint, he felt _in control_, as if he could do anything. This is the power of a Dragonlord.

Yet, the wound drained his energy and his spirit. He has been using much magicks on top of old wounds, and he could feel himself slipping away. He has to end this, and fast. Rimetalon was held in his right hand, white frost adorning the Sturmish steel. _The irony, isn't it, Father? To get killed by your son, by the sword you forged?_

"Very well, Son." Lakirain grunted as flesh shifted underneath his dried skin. _Can he still call on the Dragon? _Evaxus grimaced. Evaxus' question got answered soon enough, as the unmistakable horns and wings burst out from Lakirain's flesh. Powered by pure dark element, Lakirain's body could disregard its already dead state. The full-fledged Fire Dragon was much bigger and stronger than the adolescent Ice Dragon, and the complete opposite of what Evaxus represented. Lakirain's scales were of a crimson red, and his horns an ebony black. The stark contrast between blue and red, white and black was mesmerizingly beautiful, if this was not on a battleground. Lakirain breathed out fire as he readied his weapon once again, eyes tingeing with malice and challenge. The darkness has corroded him, somewhat, as Evaxus noted how some features of the Fire Dragon were…distorted. This was more than a dragon of fire, but an embodiment of the darkness element as well. Not a foe to be taken lightly.

The blood from Evaxus' wound continued to ooze out blood, while darkness element flowed down Lakirain's body.

Lakirain smirked as he noticed the lack of healing ability in both warriors.

For a while, there was only silence. Then, the clash began once again. Ifrit's Spine collided with Rimetalon, as fire and ice intertwined with each other. The two Dragonlords unleashed their magicks onto each other, hoping to bring one another down. There were no words, only growls and snarls – they have lost themselves in the heat of the battle.

"Go for it, Evaxus!" Rei shouted. Soon enough, the rest joined in to cheer Evaxus on. But the younger Dragonlord could not hold on long enough. He saw a column of fire charging towards him, and he flew to his right, only to find Lakirain's hulking presence burst through the flames. Ifrit's Spine came down, and accompanied by a burning sensation, Evaxus has lost his left arm. The lifeless limb fell to the ground with a thud.

Evaxus was panting, the loss of blood tilting his balance. His right eye was gone as well, having licked by a fire snake made from the claws of his father. But it was not to say that Lakirain has suffered nothing – the Fire Dragon was panting too, alright, his weapon arm shaking from exhaustion and wings battered. Evaxus charged forward with ice spikes and Lakirain guarded himself out of instinct – yet the ice weren't aimed at his body but his wings. Soon enough, as the ice darted through the membrane of the mighty wings, Lakirain fell to the ground.

Having drained of his powers, the fire circle extinguished. No one made a move on the two separate sides of the battlefield however, as the two Dragonlords made their final moves on each other.

The empty left arm hung limply from the shoulders as he clenched Rimetalon in his intact right hand. Lakirain now sat, motionless, on the ground. He doesn't seem to have plans for making any moves. With Rimetalon, Evaxus moved Ifrit's Spine aside, out of Lakirain's reach.

"You've lost, Father." He said, cold blue eyes gazing down at Lakirain.

"Probably." Lakirain gave an androgynous reply. Human traits resurfacing from below his draconic features. "Seems like being a risen dead…can't maintain transformation too long. I feel only darkness, my son." Lakirain mumbled and looked up to Evaxus. "Pure darkness."

Evaxus raised his right arm, Rimetalon glinting under the sun. His eyes were teary.

"End this." Lakirain smirked.

With a howl, the frosted sword plunged into the heart of the old Dragonlord.

* * *

><p><strong>So marks the end of the Dragons' battle…but surely, the war has not <em>ended<em>, right? *smirks***

**The author has planned for things coming up in the next chapter. *Vankaskan-like evil laughters* **

**Do look out for the next chapter, which is the last chapter for this epic sage. All is not what it seems on the surface~**

**No teasers for now. :p  
><strong>


	10. Into the Storm of Ages

**And so, here it is - the final chapter in the Dragonlord saga!**

**Apologies for the long, long hiatus - but aye, this is the end for this story. What will the future holds for the young warriors in the passage of time?**

**Replies~**

StarMaster7: Aww man XD I hope I am up to your expectations of how the Dragonlords fare as well! And here is the final chapter - hope you will enjoy it!

AsianVegetablesLLC: I stopped after Nest of Serpents for a long while, and it is only recently that I picked up Storm of Sharks and War of the Werelords again. I have made this Dragonlord story in continuation to Curtis Jobling's books, so I hope you can find these little 'Easter Eggs' all over :)

Littlefox109: Thank you for your favourite~

Alysiana: Oh man, I am a cruel author aren't I. 8D Either-way, perhaps the duo can find happiness at long last in this chapter?

**Without further ado, let's get on with the final note in the Song of the Wings and Claws.**

* * *

><p>"Evaxus!"<p>

On seeing that the young Dragonlord was alive after the bloody battle, Rei hurled herself over the blackened ground and ran towards him. The dried mud cracked underneath her soles as smoke continued to ooze from the burnt earth. She ran over to his side as Drew and the rest followed suit. The dead Fire Dragon has regained his human form, eyes closed, mouth lifted to a small grin.

He was at peace.

Evaxus was gasping as Rimetalon fell to the ground. With his right hand he clasped on his severed arm to stop the flowing blood as he grunted. His good left eye was fixed on his late father, and shook his head solemnly.

"I'm fine." He said simply as Rei threw herself onto his battered torso.

"You idiot! You horrible, cold idiot!" The young lady let loose her emotions in what seemed to be insults, but the arms that wrapped themselves around the tired warrior sent warmth that signifies otherwise. "Really, what did you- Aah, you could have been killed! You, you...Argh! Don't do things like that anymore, alright?!"

Evaxus raised his good arm and put it across Rei's back as the rest of the Wolf's allies came rushing over. "Don't worry, dear Rei. It's over."

Above the charred ground, the Werelords and Ladies gathered around the Dragonlords. Knowing that they have won first part of the battle, albeit exhausting one of their forces, Drew's spirit perked as he observed the Werelion and his magister. The look of sheer disdain on Lucas' face only raised his fighting spirit even more.

"Vankaskan!" Lucas snarled and glowered at the Wererat. "Is _this_ your plan? Allowing the enemy to take down what we throw at them? If this is what my brothers from Bast have came for – to know that we have failed in securing the Dragonlord – then what is of my title as King?" The roar of the Catlord intensified as the Lion raged through – deadly canines dropping from Lucas' gums like unsheathed blades, and muscles beneath the golden armour rippled.

"Y-Your Majesty-" Vankaskan quivered below the killing aura that has emitted from the Lion, as the rest of the Lionguards were shocked to their senses after witnessing such epic battle of magicks.

"ENOUGH!" Lucas howled as the metamorphosis completes. Raising his blade ahead, he commanded with unflinching fury. "Take down the Wolf and his wretched scums! Leave none remain but the heads – for I shall decorate my throne room with the pitiful looks of the mutt's last breath!" On hearing their liege's battlecry, the platoon in red clamoured, and charged. The Wererat straightened his back and remained silent, knowing that with how things are going, his speech doesn't matter anymore.

* * *

><p>"Well well well – looks like the Lion finally decides to join the fray eh?" Count Vega smirked, brandishing his cutlass. The Prince of the Cluster Isles would be most proficient in water, but his life of piracy and serving in the Wolf's Council have proved him an exceptional warrior on land as well.<p>

"We will take them on. Rei, bring Evaxus to safety." Gretchen uttered, her fingernails lengthening into claws. The Fox Lady of Hedgemoor do not suffer the insolence of her supposed fiance badly, and would sink her fangs into the false king at all cost. At her side, Whitley stood ready with her quarterstaff, her father Duke Bergan's hulking figure boosted the team's morale. Hector, the young Boarlord, stepped forward, fists clenched with a sound like sandpaper crumpling. Drew smirked, knowing that this could perhaps end all tyranny that besieged Lyssia – and shifted into the lycanthrope with a yell. They are ready, no matter what the future might bring – aye, they are ready, mentally and physically.

Rei nodded and grabbed Evaxus' arm, but the Dragonlord didn't budge.

"Evaxus...?"

The storm of red marched closer.

"It's the end."

The Weredragon pulled Rei into his chest suddenly, and grinned. Rei frowned, confused – that smile was sort of...sad? While staring into his elegant face, out of her periphery, there was something glowing.

"!" Startled, Rei pulled back and let out a gasp. The band of Werelords turned around and found themselves staring at the cause of alarm. The whole of Evaxus was radiating with a pale blue light.

Quickly and unexpectedly, the cries of the incoming raid halted – the rushing battlion paused, literally, as if time has stopped. The snarling face of Lucas was full of hate, and the Wererat was shrouded in his dark robe again – yet, none of the Lion's forces moved. All was silent and motionless.

"What's...going on?" Whitley asked, knowing that she can only expect the answer from Evaxus and no one else. After all, what magick is powerful enough to...to stop _time_ itself?

"..." Evaxus bit his lips, and slowly moved back, releasing Rei's hand. "This is the...end, truly. Perhaps what was on the parchment was not referring to the war between the Wolf and the Lion, but the chapter of the Dragons." His voice was husky, and he struggled to stand up straight. The blood loss is draining his conscious mind, but he knew he had to tell his comrades everything – even though it might not change anything. _They deserved to know everything, even for a brief moment, at least._

"We, the Dragonlords, are bound to serve Lyssia as Keepers of time and history." Evaxus coughed. "Our knowledge were to be passed down the generations in all Seven Realms, and watch over the land, sea and sky in both times of peace and war. Yet, we, the Dragonlords, are cursed. We cannot...achieve long term bonds – we cannot fall in love – with other Werelords or humans. And yes, it was us, the Dragonlords, that have brought chaos to Ziroga and sowed the seeds to future conflicts – for there are surely power-hungry individuals who would want to grasp the power of the Dragons." Hector flinched, thinking of Vankaskan, as the Vincent-vile snickered. _Hahaha, brother, are you not guilty of such thoughts? To obtain Dragon magicks? _The Boarlord scowled to no one in particular.

"Evaxus, why are you telling us this? Does this have anything to do with what has happened to the Lion's troops right now?" An impatient Drew questioned. Surely, with this magicks – no matter how underhanded – they could take on the Lion's men with minimum casulty on their side. But the Weredragon simply continued his narration.

"As centuries progressed, the elders know that the time of the Dragonlords will end one day. And so, with our own magicks, a curse was placed upon us, by our ancestors long gone." Evaxus exhaled, gleaming azure eyes scanning through his comrades. "The Dragonlords shall not participate in history – never as actors but spectators. And when the last Dragon perish, time will be rewritten, and events will go back to their paces. In other words – when the last Dragonlord dies, all who have encountered and interacted with the Dragonlord personally in that event will forget about...everything. And things will go back to their own time and place."

The enigmatic youth let loose a wee smirk, but his face was solemn.

"Thank you, Wolflord, for allowing me to keep my promise to the prophecy and to my forefathers. And to you all – Count Vega of the White Seas, Duke Bergan of Bracklenholme, Lady Gretchen of the Bear, Lady Whitley of Hedgemoor, Baron Hector of Redmire, and Drew Ferran, Rightful King, thank you for fighting alongside me. This honour and memory, I, Evaxus of the Ice, will never forget."

The gang was stunned to absorb this load of information at once.

"No way..." Wide eyed with shock, a meek voice called out. "Evaxus! Tell me you are lying! You are just joking, right? As always...our banter, our exchanges...you are just...joking, right...?" Rei rushed into Evaxus torso and held him tightly, tears welling up in her eyes. He lifted his hand and caressed her hair.

"Rei...I'm glad, I met you. I'm glad that I was thrown to this place, this time – whether it was Brenn's goodwill or just sheer luck, it was great to have known you." Evaxus was cold to the touch, even colder that what the Ice Dragon normally emits. His knee buckled and he fell to the ground – the wounds from the battle with the Fire Dragon proving too much for his mortal body to handle. Rei caught him as he was falling, his missing arm no longer able to hold anything for support. Quivering, the girl eased him onto the ground, next to the lifeless body of Lakirain.

"Rei, you're a good girl. You're smart, and...you're strongwilled. Wherever you go...you will do well," Evaxus smiled, "Even in this...warring time...find yourself a reason to...live. Live a life you want to be. Our encounter...everything...will be erased, but I will remember – and I...I will be the snow that falls after autumn, the gale...in the mountains, and the ice that blankets the rivers. I will...watch over you – alright, lil' sis?" The Dragonlord grinned, his usual bashful and charming smirk.

"No! No, I will not-" Rei cried out. "I will not allow you to die, Evaxus! First you barged into my life and turned it upside down. Then you did so many stupid things to save my sorry skin. And now...now, you want to just leave everything as that? I still have many things I want to do, and I envision ourselves in it! I still have many places to see, many food to eat..." She sobbed, her tears dripping down onto Evaxus' face and become stained with crimson, and eventually flowed to the blackened earth. "Please...stay beside me. Please...live."

He reached out feebly and caressed her face, wiping her tears away.

"Are you for real...?" Drew exclaimed. "After all these...after all these, are our search for naught? Are our victories all for naught? Are this friendship...all for naught? Tell us, Evaxus!"

"We are brothers in arms, Evaxus! We can help. All of this change of event can be avoided if you live, right? If we bring you to a healer, you will be fine – you are a Werelord, after all!" Bergan spoke. But the Dragonlord just shook his head with an unfathomable aura. One that only he and Rei understood.

"I'm sorry, my brethrens. It's too late...for me now. The chapter of the Dragons shall end...and the future, is for all of you...to write." Evaxus asserted. He looked to his side where the body of Lakirain lies. The once proud Fire Dragon seemed to be glowing as well, but with a reddish hue. Almost immediately, the body disintegrated into flames – one that burst with the strength of the Dragon chieftain. It spiralled into the air and a great light flashed, sparkles exploded like fireworks. The last breath of the Dragon who wields flame, Lakirain Firehorn. None were left that spoke of his traces.

_Soon, it will be my turn._

Without looking down, he knew – the very same light that was emitted from his body grew stronger with an aquamarine tinge. Starting from his feet and his fingertips, the very molecules of his body dissolved into light-blue orbs of light and scattered into the air. Rei gasped, and threw herself onto the boy she once called brother, the man she came to love.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Scream of anguish pierced the silent air as Drew and the rest watches, reluctantly knowing that they could do nothing but allow the duo to spend their final moments together. Rei circled her arms around Evaxus tightly, as if the very act of holding him itself can pull him back from the heavens that so blatantly wants the Dragonlords to disappear. "Don't go, please! Dear brother...Evaxus! Don't leave me alone again...please...Brenn, anyone, please... I will do anything just for you to come back, please..."

But what can a mere girl do against the ancient dragon oaths? Eventually, the light orbs that were Evaxus reached his torso, and his expression begin to scatter.

"Live, Rei." Evaxus murmured, voice so soft that only Rei can hear. Voice so tender like the first snow that caressed the bare trees in winter. "Promise me...will ya? And I will promise too...on my honour as Dragonlord...I will watch over you... And perhaps in the next life...let me find you again, alright...?"

"I...I do, Evaxus. I promise." Holding back her tears, she managed a smile, meek yet reassuring. But as soon as she did, her tears came through again.

"Thank you...goodbye."

As the orbs that were Evaxus gathered and soared through the deaden sky, a blinding light burst, and all that sang through the sky were beautiful, white snow.

_All memories of the Dragonlords will be stashed away, and all physical belongings will take their place in the course of time. The corrupted Fire Dragon, however, could not have any lingerings in the mortal world, and nothing was left._

Rei cried into the cold air, her hands tightly clenched around the bone flute – the only item that were left behind in Evaxus' leave.

Just as the only memoirs that told of Rezca was the Wyrmstaff that slept within the walls of Icegarden, the flute that was not the craft of Dragons remained in Rei's grip.

A loud explosion rang from the sky – as if a yell from Brenn himself – and an enveloping light descended. Before Drew and the rest could react, they were encased.

And all was silent, bleak darkness.

* * *

><p>Drew opened his eyes. Around him were trees, and gentle sunlight streamed through the foliage onto the forest ground.<p>

_What...?_

He felt like there were something amiss, as if an empty void within the recesses of his mind. Something that were there, but now were not. Something that seemed to be..._erased_.

The young Werewolf looked around and found himself in his circle of alliance.

"Hey Drew, what's the matter? Wake up, sleepyhead – the Cats are still on our tail, you know." Gretchen jested.

_Was I just...asleep the whole time?_ He tried to remember something, _anything_, that could give him an idea of his situation. But like a slippery catfish, whenever he seemed to have got hold of a certain memory, it slipped away. _Maybe...I was dreaming? A nightmare?_

"Hurry up, Wolflord. Aren't we on the run and escaped into the Dyrewood? We need to regroup, and throw the damned Lion cub from the throne." Vega chortled.

_Is that so...? That must be it – yes, we have ran into Dyrewood, and the Catlords from Bast have invaded. Things are not looking good._

"Alright, let's go." Drew stood up. Bergan nodded and followed suit.

Nearby, Hector rummaged through his belongings. His subconscious screamed for him to find a scroll, his mind telling him that there was surely something of such that existed in his inventory. But there were none. _Perhaps, it was just a dream._ The Boarlord shrugged and ran after the rest.

Close-by, a parchment fluttered away into the winds. Words in ancient Dragon tongue faded away, and all that remained was a blank piece of paper.

* * *

><p>What was known as Ziroga was no more, merely figment of an ancient lore in the Dragonlords' legacy. Some said that the plains joined the mainland and together they were called Moga, while some said that the Dragons' birthplace have broken off from Lyssia and sank into the depths of the White Sea. But it was definite that lives goes on, no matter the degree of influences the Weredragons have upon them. Citizens of Ziroga have perhaps found themselves entwined in the current conflicts between the Wolf and Lion, while the Dracolords have lived their own lifestyle once more.<p>

The young Werelion sat atop his throne in Highcliff, his magister by his side. The arrival of the Catlords of Bast have significantly boosted the Lion's forces – and the young man knew that he has to drive his half-brother to the grave to truly relish the victory that the crown will bring.

"Strike the Wolf's Council and disband it!" Lucas snarled, readied to push back the Wolf's allies that have surrounded Highcliff. Vankaskan hissed with delight, and the troops in Red roared.

* * *

><p>In this age of conflict, Werelords in all forms and shapes clashed for ultimate supremacy – whether which side will emerge as the winner, no one can tell for now. Allies form and break under the allure of gold or underhanded means like the storms of the White Seas that changed daily. Yet, in this face of calamity, a tale was passed between folks of the Seven Realms - whispers of a girl with beautiful eyes and golden locks that wandered around the countryside. Rumours were told between folks of a kind-hearted lady of no apparent heritage who possessed the power to weave serene music with a delicate bone flute. She never stayed in one place, seemingly searching endlessly for something, <em>someone<em>. And wherever she goes, the songs she brought healed wounds and lifted spirits for all kins. Some said she was a ghost of the past searching for her very soul, while some praised that she was an angel sent to ease the pain of the war.

As she continued to travel the Seven Realms, it seemed that no harm ever came to her way. Whether it was her demeanor or some spiritual forces, no soldiers or bandits of any kind dared to inflict harm upon her. Her smile when she healed all denizens was enigmatic, and her glittering eyes seemed transfixed on something beyong that horizon. Whenever a cold wind blows or a snow drop falls, Rei could find herself mouthing a word, a name that seemed familiar yet distant.

"Evaxus."

_-Continued in Wereworld: Shadow of the Hawk-_

* * *

><p><strong>And so, this marks the end of the Dragonlords ' legend - their legacy will pass down to the future generations in Lyssia and beyond. No matter how big or small the impact of Weredragons have brought upon the Seven Realms, things are no longer in the Keepers' grasp. And in the warring time between the Lion's and the Wolf's forces, destinies of each man - humans and Werelords alike - shall unfold in due time.<strong>

**Thanks for following through with me in this long tale :) This is how I perceive the Dragonlords in the Wereworld books since Curtis Jobling didn't exactly pen down on them (At least until Storm of Sharks which is where I am at right now). Hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it! **

_**Tyr te owaru**_

_**Kime shin ta, kime sha**_


End file.
